Songs Of Death
by redashrose
Summary: Maria and Tatia are Wesen, trying to live normal lives despite the fact that they're very abnormal beings. But can you be normal when your in love with Grimm's? Nick/OC and Trubel/OC. Story is better than summary. Slight AU since Trubel will be coming into the story sooner and Juliet isn't in this story. P.S. This story does have a F/F relationship but it's about feelings with them
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I love Grimm but more than that I love the characters and so does my girl Psycho 17 so we got together and started writing this. I hope you love it! It starts at season two episode twelve.**

 **Maria's point of view-**

I was with dad, we were going to the spice shop to see Rosalie. On the way there I kept thinking about my friend Maggie, she was only nineteen and she had already found her Meinherz. She was already talking about a wedding and how happy she was, she had only found him two months ago but when a Todesfee finds their Meinherz it doesn't take long to fall. Unfortunately, some Todesfee never found theirs and they settled for half a life, I couldn't help but wonder if that would be me.

"Maria?" Monroe asked "You ok?"

"Sure dad" I smiled "Just thinking about Maggie and how lucky she is."

"Hey" he said in a way that made me look at him "You'll find your Meinherz, your only twenty, no need to worry about that now. Maggie just got lucky."

I sighed. "Your right, I just…"

"I know," dad said, "give it time."

I nodded as we arrived at the shop. Dad was right, I worried too much. Especially since we had so much to worry about already. We walked into the shop and I gasped. There was a man making out with a brunette right in front of us. Luckily, dad found his tongue before I did "Woops" he said awkwardly, adverting his gaze. "Sorry." Real sorry.

They didn't stop though, clearly they couldn't tell we were here. I made a loud coughing noise and the man turned his head. The woman turned around and I could see long, straight dark brown hair, tan skin, and big hazel eyes. O crap! It was captain Renard, kissing Tatia! I was pissed! Sean may be my boss but Tatia was my Uncle Nick's girlfriend! Todesfee were loyal, almost to a fault and Nick saved my life and gave me a home. The fact that he was kissing Nick's girlfriend, not ok!

"Oh boy" Dad said, clearly in shock.

"Tatia?" I choked out, not wanting to believe this was happening.

Tatia looked at us as if coming out of a daze. She looked confused and ashamed (good) and ran out of the shop. I could see Sean was confused too and wanted to chase after her but I wasn't going to let that happen. I woged and Sean jumped. I wasn't pretty when I woged, no Wesen was. Shoulder length midnight black hair turned silver and my peach complexion turned grey. Deep blue eyes turned candy apple red, I wasn't scary looking or ugly until I opened my mouth to reveal teeth like a Parana's.

"Not now Maria!" Sean demanded and started chasing after Tatia.

I would have run after him if it wasn't for my dad holding me back, that man better have a bodyguard next time I see him!

 **Tatia's point of view-**

After I ran out the spice shop I heard Sean run after me. Once I reached the car I breathed out shakily, red faced with embarrassment and shame and my head spinning. Oh my god. This was not happening. These people were my friends, Nick's friends! And they had seen me kissing Sean, my boss!

"Tatia." Sean called out to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me close. His blue eyes shined darkly with confusion. "What's wrong?" He questioned me. I knew he was searching for what was going on in my head right now. He wasn't going to get into it though.

"Sean I know these people." I told him, shaking my head and getting out of his hold. "You took me to a place where I know people! These are my friends, Nick's friends!" I couldn't help but yell at him. I knew it wasn't his fault exactly, but still my anger was directed to him at the moment. In anger I woged into my half Naiad form. Hazel eyes turned electric blue and my gills appeared, glowing an iridescence blue. I was seething with embarrassment and so many other things right now.

"Calm down." Sean said in a low voice, not fazed by me wogeing, after all he had seen if before, and placed a hand on my arm in an attempt to calm me. I pushed it away though and turned human again moments later.

For several moments we were quiet, only our sharp breathing could be heard, before I looked up at him. Eyes swimming with so many emotions right now I needed a damn compass to navigate through them right now. My life was a mess. It was an ocean of messes right now and it was partially my own damn fault.

Once clam though I spoke to him, "I'm gonna go." I said. I needed to get out of here, I needed time to think about how many things in my life were wrong right now.

Sean nodded, looking dead at me. "Alright. Do you want me to drive you?" He asked me, his dark eyes shining against the natural outside lighting.

I shook my head, my dark brown hair moved with me. "No." I told him firmly. "I'm going to walk. I need to be alone… I need time to think right now." I said. Sean seemed to respect that and nodded, before letting me go though he placed a tanned hand on my cheek. "I'll see you at work Captain." I said trying to gain some formality back, backing away from his touch, then walked away.

A thousand and one thoughts raced through my head though as I did. My life was a gigantic mess right now. I knew this would get bad… And it would get bad real fast. I had to get on top of this situation, and not in the literal sense either.

Getting out my cell phone I went to my contacts and dialed Nick's number. It rang for fifteen seconds before Nick answered it. "Tatia, hey." He greeted me with a warm tone. From the background noise I heard the people from work bustle around the office and it made me glad I wasn't coming in to work today.

"Hey Nick." I greeted, "Look we need to talk when you get back to the house, okay?" I was quick with words, not bothering to mince them at all.

"Oh okay." He was clearly thrown off by that. As if he were possibly expecting me to say something else. "Is everything okay?" Nick asked me. Concern touched his voice and it made me feel worse than I already did.

"Look just…" I sighed, running my hand through my dark hair. "We'll talk when you get back to the house. I'll see you then." I told him and before he could even say goodbye to me I hung up. Muttering to myself I looked up the Portland grey skies above. Yes life was just going to get worse and worse from hear. Stupid f*** Hexenbiest and her damn spell- god I was going to kill that witch!

 **Maria's point of view-**

Heads I kill Sean, tails I kill Tatia. I didn't actually want to kill Tatia, she was a good friend and I knew she wouldn't have done it if she wasn't dealing with a Hexenbiest. Sean though….what an ass! I kept trying to land on heads but I kept getting tails every time, which made my movements jerkier due to anger which dad and Uncle Nick obviously noticed. "Maria, what are you doing?" Uncle Nick asked.

"O nothing, Uncle Nick, sorry." I said, putting the coin down so the three of us could talk.

Dad took another swig of beer and I wished I was old enough to drink as we looked at Nick's pleasantly clueless face. "So..." Dad finally said "How are things with Tatia?"

Uncle Nick made an almost exasperated sound and answered "Well there kind of in a holding pattern…except no- Monroe, Maria, just tell me what you need to say." He was the kind of guy that just wanted the band aid ripped off I guess.

"Do we have to?" I shrugged, this was going to be so awkward.

"Maria." He said, using his parental tone on me, I hated that.

"Ok, well, we saw a guy in the spice shop and…Dad you tell him."

"Why do I have to tell him?!"

"You're the dad!"

"You're the kid!"

"Somebody just tell me" Nick demanded.

"Fine." dad caved. "We saw this guy's arm around this girl and they were kissing and then they weren't. Then she turned and she looked right at d she looked remarkably like…"

"Tatia." I finished sympathetically.

Nick let out a deep breath like a deflating balloon. "Whoa, uh, who's the guy?"

O crap. Part of me wanted to tell him so he could bet Sean's head in but the rational part knew that could cost Nick his job and I didn't want that. "Pfft, does it really matter." I asked, voice cracking a little.

"Yeah I mean who knows if there even in any kind of relationship." Dad told him.

"They were kissing Monroe." Nick exclaimed, the shock was starting to wear off.

"I don't know, it looks like, resuscitation at best but I got to tell you, we don't know the whole story."

"It all happened so fast." I admitted.

"We don't know anything more than what we've told you." Dad said.

Nick let out another breath, more deflation. I kind of hated both Sean and Tatia right now. "Wow"

"I'm sorry Uncle Nick."

"We shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's better to deal with the truth." Nick said and got up to leave.

"Nick wait" dad said and we got up "This may have to do with the spell Adalind put on her." Oh crap, I hadn't really considered how much the spell might influence her. "She may not be aware of what she's doing."

"Did she recognize you both?" Nick asked.

"Yeah"

"Yes"

"Then she knows this is coming." He stated and left, shutting the door hard behind him.

"Dad." I said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Tatia's in trouble isn't she?"

"Yup."

 **Tatia's point of view-**

As I paced the floor of my house my nerves were on edge, grating against my fibers to be exact. I was going to tell Nick, but how? This was a delicate situation and my guilt was eating at me, despite the fact that I had no idea who this guy was really. When I had woken up from the Hexenbiest coma I recognized him as a coworker in passing, only to learn that we had been engaged prior to this incident.

I hadn't put back on the ring though, since it felt wrong in a lot of ways. Partially because I had no memory of him and partially because of my stupid obsessed feelings with Sean. I knew this was the spell, but still Nick's feelings for me were real and that made me feel guilty.

As my thoughts continued to race my mind was put to a halt with my phone ringing loudly. Looking at it I saw it was Sean calling me, not wanting to deal with him right, but knowing he would keep calling me if I didn't answer, I picked it up.

"What is it Sean?" I asked, not caring how rude I sounded. I was in no mood to deal with people right now.

"We have to deal with this." He stated to me in a low voice.

"You think I don't know that?" I almost hissed out, "We made out in my friend's shop Sean. This is getting worse and worse by the day and we're no closer to finding a cure for it." I stated, sounding agitated. That was how I had been feeling since I left the spice shop, agitated, and guilty feeling.

"Tatia I understand you're frustrated about this." Sean told me, "So am I, but we can't keep running away from this."

I looked at the clock and watched the seconds tick my slowly. "Look Sean I have feelings for you and I wish to god I could stop them. I liked the fact we were friends and you were my boss." I said honestly.

It was silent on his end for several seconds before he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Do you regret it?" He asked me in a low gravel voice. "That we dated when you first came to Portland?"

"No Sean I don't regret that." I admitted, "But this… No matter how I feel about you, this is not right Sean. I was with Nick, and whether or not I remember it he apparently loves me a lot. So do us both a favor and find the damn cure. Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare to talk to Nick."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." I said then ended the conversation abruptly, falling on to the couch. As I continued to make an attempt to mentally prepare myself for my talk with Nick I heard a car door slam and soon footsteps on the pathway leading up to the house.

I jumped up as keys jingled the lock of the door. Nick was back. My heart began to beat loudly out of sheer nervousness and I attempted to calm it down.

"Hey." I said awkwardly, shuffling my feet a little.

"Hey." His greeting was stiff and rigid. Nick walked right past me in the living room, not even bothering to meet my eyes, and sat on the dark blue couch. I didn't need a moment more to realize though that Nick knew about the kiss I had shared with Sean. I had just hoped Maria and Monroe hadn't told him it was our Captain I had been kissing.

I breathed out evenly, despite my erratic beating heart. "Maria and Monroe told you."

Nick looked at me with harsh and void eyes. "Of course they told me." His tone wasn't harsh, but it wasn't normal either.

"Look Nick, this isn't exactly my fault." I reminded him. "But I am having feelings for another man." The air stilled at my confession. I knew that I couldn't take back my words now that they were out there. "And I know this isn't fair to you, but I don't remember you, and I know it's not your fault Nick… And I wish I knew what to do but I don't."

I looked to Nick who just stared at the coffee table with voice eyes, then they flitted back to me. "Who is it?" He questioned me in a void voice.

I bit my lip. "It doesn't matter who it is Nick." At least that answered my previous question, I was glad Maria had not told Nick it was Sean. This would have been worse if the name had been revealed.

"Who is it?" Nick repeated again in hard tone. His voice was getting louder and I knew he was starting to get angry with my lack of giving a name.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out this time.

Nick scoffed, "You know what?" He said, shaking his head at me. "I don't want to know… It's none of my business anymore." My heart broke a bit at his words. I had caused him be in pain, memories or not I felt bad for I had done to Nick. I didn't have my memories, but I didn't lack compassion or feelings when I had done something to someone.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out.

Nick however said nothing as he got up and left, opening the door. I looked up sharing one last look with him, before he slammed the door, leaving me alone in the house with my thoughts.

 **Maria's point of view-**

I was making dad and me a light snack and some lemonade when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said and walked to the door with dad in tow. I opened the door to find Tatia there. Looking at us awkwardly. "Hi Tatia" I said, trying not to feel as awkward as she looked.

"Hi, um, I was hoping to talk to you both." She said and I raised my eyebrow, I wasn't going to make things easier on her. "I know you guys probably don't really want to talk to me, especially you Maria, you seem to really care about Nick-"

"You are right on both counts." I said.

"Maria" Dad said with authority, with his 'don't start' tone.

"No it's just, I feel really bad about not remembering Nick but I do remember you guys." Oh crap.

I let out a long sigh. "Tatia, you were my good friend. You helped me find a job and you helped dad adopt me. I love going to school and interning at the precinct and then going home with my dad. I wouldn't have that if it wasn't for you."

"Then why-"

"I wouldn't have a home if it wasn't for you but I wouldn't have a life without Nick. You probably don't remember but when Nick found me I was a teenage runaway trapped in a cage, a Ziegevolk was trying to use me to breed."

"O my God, no I'm sorry I didn't remember that." She looked horrified for me now.

"It's ok, if I could I'd forget it." I sighed "I like you Tatia, your like family but Nick…"

"Nick is family." Tatia finished, "I understand."

"Thank you" I said.

"I just…" Oh crap, she looks sad "I just wanted to explain."

"Hey now," dad pulled her in for a hug "its ok, it's going to be ok."

Damn. I hate being loyal and caring. "I'll go make more snacks…and get some tissues."

"Thanks Maria" Tatia said.

"It's cool."

I guess it would be hard, not understanding your feelings for someone you don't remember and then dealing with someone you do.

"It's ok" dad said.

"No, it's really not." Tatia said.

"Well…there's that." Smart one dad. "But why don't you come in."

Tatia walked in and I showed her to the coach and got the snacks and lemonade.

 **Tatia's point of view- The next morning**

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night." I told Monroe and Maria as I got myself some coffee. "I just didn't want to stay at my house last night in case, you know…" In case Nick came back. Last night had been emotional for me, and for him I'm guessing since he stormed out of the house.

"It's not a problem." Monroe told her, "Right Maria?"

Maria gave a small smile, "Right." I knew she wasn't entirely comfortable with me staying here but she didn't complain. Her loyalty to Nick though was understandable, so I didn't blame her.

I gave a small smile to them both. "You know why I came here last night?"

"Because we caught you kissing our Captain in the spice shop?" Maria questioned me. Monroe gave a look that silenced his daughter.

I cleared my throat. "Well there's that. But this is also the last place I remember being." I told them. "Before I went into the coma I remember being here asking for your help because Adalind's stupid cat scratched me."

Monroe smiled and sat down at the table. "Hey. You remember that?"

"That's great Tatia." Maria added in.

"I just…" I trailed off, "Adalind did this to me because of Nick right? So because of a pissed off Hexenbiest, I'm the one that gets burned." I knew that's how those spiteful witches worked though. They went in for the heart, to kill or do much worse to those you loved. This was the cost of being a Grimm though.

Before anybody else could speak though my cell phone went off, and seconds later Maria's followed. I picked it up and looked to see it was Wu calling me.

"Hey Wu, what's up?" I greeted my coworker and friend.

I heard heavy breathing on the other end. "Hank's been attacked Tatia. We need you down at the crime scene." He told me and I froze. Hank had been attacked? By who? Or the better question was what?

"I'm on my way." I said and hung up.

Seconds after I ended my call Maria ended her's. "I'll be there ASAP." She looked to me with sad eyes. Well so much for having an easy day.

 **Maria's point of view-**

I think I had a momentary lapse of sanity when I suggested Tatia and I take the same car. The car stank of awkward. But she seemed really happy when I offered, like this was my first step to forgiving her so I couldn't take it back. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Do you blame Nick for what the Hexenbiest did to you, is that why you were with Captain Renard?"

"No, of course I don't, it's not like he knew what Adalind was going to do to me it's just…complicated." Tatia sighed out.

"Complicated, like trying to remember your old boyfriend by finding a new one?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not-"

"No, I'm sorry. Your situation's not my business anyway. I just can't figure it out and I'm taking it out on you I'm sorry."

"Figure out what?" She asked curiously.

"Well…I can't begin to imagine what it'd be like to lose memories of your important person. I mean, Todesfee are raised to believe that they'll find and cherish their special person so a lot of us don't even bother with relationships with someone that isn't their Meinherz. I honestly can't imagine how hard it must be for people in general who never know for sure. But what confuses me is, you don't remember dating him but you know for sure you did, right?"

"Right" Tatia said, not sure where I was going with this.

"Well, while I get that you don't remember him, shouldn't you at least trust yourself enough to know that there was a reason that you did? I mean if you can't even trust your memories you should at least be able to trust your instincts right?"

"…I guess I never thought about it that way." She admitted.

"I can only imagine how hard this is on you but it might not have been the best idea to kiss another guy when you can't even remember the one you had." I said gently, trying to not be judgmental.

"You're probably right." She sighed, I could tell she had a lot to think about.

I've visited Hank's house before since he's also my friend. When we got out we could already see the police around and some of them didn't look happy to see me. I looked young for my age and while I was only an intern in the forensics department I was able to figure things out better and faster than some of the people who were certified. They didn't like that.

"Wu!" I called out to one of the few detectives who would appreciate me being here. He waved and hurried up to me. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you and Tatia could tell me. Nothing was stolen and Hank's beat up pretty badly but we can't figure out why." He said as he escorted us into Hank's house.

Instantly I smelled the strong stench of Wesen and woged involuntarily, causing me to snap my jaws. "What is it?" Tatia asked me quietly, knowing my sense of smell was better than hers and the humans.

A Todesfee was what human's had mistaken in early Ireland to be banshees. With our enhanced senses and super strength, it's easy to sniff out dead bodies, not to mention the cry of a Todesfee will cause unspeakable agony, making the victim wish for death. It made perfect sense for me to work crime scenes. "I smell four Wesen."

"Four?" She asked, surprised.

"Four, four Hundjäger. Not just the regular kind either, one from a very distinctive bloodline."

"You mean- royals." It dawned on her.

"Most likely." I said and my phone vibrated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wu asked us when he saw that we weren't picking apart the crime scene like we usually did.

"Just who the killers were, I gotta go." I said and started making my way towards the door.

"Go where?" Wu asked.

"I need to go to the hospital to see Hank."

"I'll go with you." Tatia said eagerly.

"Sorry, you'll have to get a ride back with Wu. They still need you here and Nick and I wanted to visit with Hank alone." I said to subtly tell her that Nick was at the hospital too.

She nodded and Wu said "We need you here too."

"I've been here long enough to help Tatia make her profile."

"You've been here less than ten minutes." Wu said with exasperation.

"I'm that good" I winked and started heading for the door again. "Besides, I'm just the intern, remember?"

When I got to the hospital Uncle Nick and Hank were sleeping. I gently shook Nick to let him know I was here. "Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" I asked and took his hand.

"Better than Hank." He said sleepily.

Speak of the devil, we saw Hank stir and slowly wake. "Hey Hank, are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"I've been better, how long have you guys been here?" Hank asked, probably still drugged.

"I just got here but-"

"I've been here long enough to get pissed, who did this to you?" Nick asked unhappily, getting up to talk.

"Didn't get a good look." Hank admitted. "It happened so fast. I could've been killed. I could've let my guard down."

"You're here," I stated "that's what's important."

"What were you doing?" Nick asked, taking a seat again.

"Calling you." Hank said.

"Why?"

"You won't believe who stopped by my place last night." Hank said, then looked to me, unsure of how much he could reveal.

"I know a lot more than you think Hank," more than you, "who visited?"

"Adalind." He said hoarsely.

"Adalind?" Nick said as if he couldn't believe it.

I could. "That stupid little bitch."

"Maria watch your language," Nick demanded. Nick didn't like me speaking so roughly. He turned back to Hank "so Adalind's here?"

"Yeah, she thinks you had something to do with her mother's death." Crap.

I kept my face neutral, trying not to flinch, Nick didn't have anything to do with his mother's death. Nick's mother on the other hand….

"I didn't do it Hank." Nick said honestly.

"But you know who did didn't you?" O yeah, "and neither of you are going to tell me." I couldn't hold my surprise on that one. He knew I knew, his raised eyebrow told me so.

"I'm going to tell you what I think." Nick said. "Adalind had something to do with you getting beat up." I knew she did.

"Why?"

"I have something that she wants and this…this gets you out of the way." Nick said, probably starting to feel guilty. "I can find her." Nick said and started to leave with me following him.

"Maria" Hank said and I stopped. "I don't know what roll you play in all this, but be careful." Hank was a little protective of me too since he was also there when I was caged four years ago.

"Don't worry Hank" I smiled slightly. "I have nothing to fear from Adalind." And I don't.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

After I finished up with the crime scene I requested Wu take me home so I could change. He didn't seem to question it though. Once home I sighed and headed upstairs to change out of my clothes from the night before. I thankfully had been allowed to shower at Monroe's place last night, so I didn't have to this morning.

Once I got done getting dressed I headed back downstairs. Hearing my phone ring though I went to check who it was.

My heart stopped momentarily at the name. It was Nick. I debated whether or not to reject the call or just let it ring. Opting for the second I set my phone down in my pocket and grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Opening the door though I got an even bigger surprise. Adalind f*** Schade was at the doorstep at my house.

"You have a lot of damn nerve to show up at my doorstep Adalind." I snapped, barely containing my anger towards her. The blond however continued to smile at me as if nothing were wrong. As if we were old friends having a chat. Well we weren't friends and this chat was about to end. I roughly closed my house door and locked it thoroughly, my heeled boots clicking as I walked away.

"Wait Tatia." Adalind called to me. "I have to talk to you."

I turned around, nearly wogeing at her. "What could we possibly have to talk about you stupid bitch?" I asked her. Her smirk however just continued to grow and I was seconds away from decapitating her like my ancestors had done to Hexenbiests for centuries before me.

"You still don't remember Nick don't you?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Yeah but so what? I would remember him if it wasn't for you." And didn't that just piss me off more.

"Well, would you like to remember him?"

Oh crap. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

-Grimm-

At coffee shop I stared at Adalind as if I was expecting her to attack me. "Come now Tatia." She said in a false friendly manner. I would never admit it, but that unnerved me a bit. "We've grown so close. No need to look at me like you want to kill me."

"But I do want just that." I deadpanned to her, sipping my frapachino. "So how can I gain my memories back?"

"We'll get to that." Adalind told me. "First we need to discuss some business. Speaking of business how's Hank? I heard he took a rather rough beating." She smiled innocently at me. Her whole demeanor made me want to puke really.

"He's fine no thanks to you." I pointed out roughly, "I know it was you Adalind. The question is why, to send a message to me? To Nick?" I pushed her, hoping she would break. She however was cool as ice and remained so with equally icy eyes.

"I do regret that." She shook her head, blonde hair flying with her.

Oh yeah. I bet she regretted it like she regretted putting me in to a coma and messing with my memories. As we continued to stare down my phone rang with a familiar tune. It was Nick's ringtone. Looking at my cell phone I ignored the call this time.

"Oh don't you want to get that?" She asked almost cruelly. "Are you and Nick having a fight?"

"We've been having issues." Issues like me not remembering, me kissing another man who happens to be my ex-boyfriend. "I'll just call him back later. I don't see why he needs to know about us talking though."

Adalind gave a wide smile. "How right you are, unfortunately though this conversation requires Nick to know. Now the reason why I came here- I need Nick's key." Key? "You know the one that makes a map?" My heart echoed through my chest loudly. The keys were given to Grimm's to protect, I had no idea Nick had a key. I guess it was just another thing I forgot about our life together.

"Well I don't know where that is Adalind." I said with a smug notation in my voice. "You see I forgot all about that when you put me in to a coma. And also I am not your messenger blondie." I stated to her with a fierce tone. I was nobody's puppet.

"Still I need you to use whatever whiles you have and convince Nick to give us the key." So she was working for someone. The Royals. Of course Adalind, the burned and scorned ex-Hexenbiest, would join up with them. "Or else more people will end like Hank."

I let out a low growl, "Are you threatening the people I care about Adalind? Pretty stupid to do that to a Grimm. Didn't you learn from your encounter with Nick?" I told her. Nick had told me what he had done with his blood. I had to say that was creative for sure.

Adalind put her hands up. "They really want that key Tatia. I'm just the messenger, their words." She told me and stood up. She moved to leave but I grabbed her wrist and got up, yanking her back towards me.

"We had a deal Adalind." I said in a low hiss. "I indulge you and you tell me how I can regain my memories."

Adalind just smirked at me. "Oh about that. You can't." My mouth went dry and my throat closed on me at her words. My grip on her slacked too.

"What?" I asked with an almost fearful expression. "You're lying. There has to be a way." I said with a more aggressive tone, my eyes darkening with it.

"Nope." She smiled at me widely. "You see that amnesia you got there is permanent. I do hope you enjoy living like something is missing for the rest of your life, but remember who the bad guy is here. Now I have got to go, I don't want to be late. Ciao." Adalind said with a snide smirk and left the coffee shop.

For a moment I stood frozen, then I sat down slowly. I felt completely numb right now, but maybe that was better than the floodgate of emotions trying to break through. After a few moments though something began bubbling inside me like hot lava. I recognized the feeling all too well- rage.

 **Maria's point of view-**

Ok, so I hate to admit it, I've never lied to Nick before and I seem to be doing it a lot today. First with lying about who Tatia was with and now I'm lying so I can go to the precinct with Nick. I didn't have another body to analyze I just wanted to warn Sean about what would happen if he kept messing with my uncle's girlfriend.

When we got there we went straight to Captain Renard's office. Lucky me. Nick knocked and we walked right in. "We just visited Hank." Nick stated as we walked in

"Yeah, I read the report how's he doing?" He asked, looking from Nick to me, probably trying not to act nervous.

He's great, he's just on vacation at the hospital, stupid. "Not great, someone beat the crap out of him."

"Any leads?" Captain asked.

"One." I stated.

"Just before the attack Adalind Shade was at his house." Nick said angrily.

"They use to be involved right?" The captain asked.

"Afraid so."

"But it didn't end well." Nick added.

"Did we ever tie her to your mother's death?" Sean asked.

"We couldn't find her until now." Nick said.

"I think it's about time we did." For once we agree. "Do whatever you can to find her."

Nick nodded and started leaving when he noticed that I didn't follow him. "Coming Maria?"

"In a minute, I need to ask the captain something, I'll catch up." I said innocently and Nick nodded again and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Maria-"

"Quick question captain." I said, folding my arms. 'Why do you think Nick is still willing to confide in you?"

"Because you haven't told him it was me?" He wasn't the captain for nothing.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" I asked, anger rising in my voice. "A good, honest reason?"

"Maria, things have been complicated since Tatia lost her memories."

"You mean since she can't remember her boyfriend but can remember you?" I asked, getting pissed "And you thought you'd, what? Comfort her, 'cuz it worked."

"No, it's not like that, something's happened, it's like history's repeating itself-"

"Repeating itself, how?" I asked and he suddenly looked like a fool, saying something I know he didn't mean to.

"Well, I just mean after me and Tatia broke up-"

"You were together!?"

"You didn't know?!"

"No!"

"I just thought…you guys got so close…"

"She called you the ex, Sean." He didn't deserve formalities now "And I can see why, damn."

"Maria-"

"Was it at least a mutual breakup?" Please let there be a silver lining.

"Yes" I let out a breath of relief

"So you both just decided it wasn't right?"

"Not exactly…Maria this really isn't your business."

"If you expect me to keep this secret it is." I wasn't playing around here anymore.

"Maria-"

"What happened?" I demanded

"Our relationship wouldn't have worked out so-"

"So you broke up because you thought it would be easier, not because you stopped loving each other?" I think I'm going to be sick. "O my God, o my God, I don't know which one of you stupider!"

"Maria."

"How could you do this?" I asked, feeling betrayal on Nick's behalf. "You screwed up big this time Sean. You need to start staying away from us, especially Tatia, unless we're working. Understand?"

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, getting defensive.

"No, that's the difference between your kind and mine Sean, I don't threaten people." I stated, getting in his face.

"And what's stopping me from just firing you?" He asked.

"How's it going to look to Nick and Tatia if that were to happen?" I smirked "I'll keep your secret's Sean but you've crossed a line. You can't just interfere in other people's relationships without their being consequences." I warned.

Sean was going to respond but my phone suddenly rang and I picked up, leaving the room. "Dad?"

 **Third point of view-**

Sean's mind was working overdrive since Maria and his conversation. How could be stupid and let it slip that he and Tatia had previously been romantically involved with one another? Apart of him felt bad because he knew he had made things harder on her now. However everything would return to normal soon enough, he hoped it would anyways. He knew though this would have consequences, possibly ones even he could not foresee.

Sean had known however the spell placed on Tatia could only be lifted by a royal pure of heart. While pure of heart he had not been, he was a royal. He would also be damned before he left her in a coma because of something Adalind did. He hadn't however taken into account that past feelings for her might affect the spell and potion that he had not foreseen.

As he watched people from his office he saw Nick enter and decided to speak with him. Thoughts of what Maria said though played in his mind. How dare that child threaten him though, she had no right to do so or even understand the situation.

When he stepped out of his office he heard the tale-end of his conversation with Wu.

"I'm just really worried about her. She knows Adalind." Nick told Wu with a concerned voice and look on his face.

"Say no more. I'll trace her number." Wu told him and left Nick's desk, leaving the younger man alone. Sean looked at Nick for a second before calling out to him to come see him in his office.

-Grimm-

Once inside his office Sean close the door and looked at Nick. "I think we should talk." He told the younger man as he crossed the room. But what to say? He could not outright say what he wanted to. Not he had to be smart about this and play it with extreme caution.

"Okay. About what?" Nick questioned with an uneasy tone. He wondered briefly if he had done anything wrong. Well work problems were the least of his worries right now though, he had a list of them already and he didn't want to add to it.

Sean paced for another moment before carefully wording the question. "What's going on with you and Tatia?" The question was phrased with concern and without too much care. He had to attempt to remain impartial to all of this. The key word was attempt too. However it was hard when your cursed lover's boyfriend was standing in front of you, who also happened to be a Grimm. "I mean I could just see that it's starting to affect you." He added at the end.

It wasn't a lie either. Sean had watched Nick slowly become compromised because of what was going on with him and Tatia.

Nick however was clearly thrown off by the Captain's sudden question and statement. "Uh…" Nick said, looking at the other man. "It's not going to well right now." That was putting it very mildly. But what could he tell his Captain? Oh his fiancée, who didn't remember him, had a mysterious boyfriend?

Sean frowned, feeling that gnawing in his gut, Maria's words eating at him. "Is it more than just a problem with her memory?" Sean asked, as if he didn't know already. He was the problem.

Nick nodded, hesitantly. "It seems to be a whole lot more." He told his Captain with a grim expression on his face.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No." Nick said with a shrug. He didn't feel like talking about this to anyone right now, or ever really. "Not really."

Sean nodded, respecting that Nick didn't want to talk to right now. Perhaps thought it was for the best. "Okay." He told the detective. His own thoughts began catch up with him as the conversation ended.

However as Sean moved to the door Nick blurted out what had been dancing on his tongue. It was a wicked thought that plagued his mind and made him want to bad things. "I think she's seeing someone else." He blurted out to Captain. His hands in near fists in his pockets as he did.

Sean looked at him slowly as Nick sat down in a chair on the other side of his desk, exasperated. He swallowed before he asked his own daring question, Maria's words again in mind. "Do you know who?"

"I don't think I want to know." Was Nick's response. He looked almost in void like state with his eyes. As if emotions were on stop and numb or perhaps they were coming out to fast for Nick to process. Neither of them knew that answer right now.

Sean sighed and sat down in his own. "Listen Nick," He started off trying to think of words that might make the younger man feel better. After all this was his fault too. "Don't let it get to you. Sometimes these things have a way of working themselves out."

Nick heard the Captain's words but had yet to take them to heart. "I'm just trying to stay focused on Adalind." He said blinking. He needed to stay focused on a case because the alternative wouldn't be better. He couldn't allow himself to be consumed with the thoughts of Tatia and another man. Unknowingly to him though the other man sat in front of him and was trying to make his own thoughts at bay as well.

"Well that's good." Sean told him, leaning forward at his desk. "We should all be doing that." He said just as Wu knocked on his office. His presence caused the two men to look up at the door as it opened.

"Got a location on the phone." Wu told Nick, "Portland Java. She probably just stopped off for coffee."

Sean's face twisted into a frown, confused on what was doing on. He hadn't even known Nick was tracking somebody. "Who are you tracking?" He questioned.

"Tatia." Nick said in an off-hand motion. He knew it wasn't exactly okay for him to track a fellow employee, fiancée or not, but he been seriously worried about her. Despite everything going on right now he never stopped worrying about her. Especially right now. "Adalind knows her. If she went after Hank she might go after her." And that would not end well at all.

Sean was about to speak again but another officer came by. "We just got a hit on Adalind Schade." He told the group in the office.

Nick looked to Wu and Sean with a surprised face. Sean cleared his throat and looked to the other officer. "Who called it in?" He asked him. He wondered who had just spotted Ms. Schade. A thousand thoughts raced through his head again.

"Tatia Abbott from our crime lab. She said that Adalind Schade just walked out of Portland Java a little while ago. She however is still close by." Nick's heart stopped at the fellow officer's words. Tatia had been with Adalind? What in the world?

Sean looked to Nick with heavy and dark eyes. He could only guess what Nick was thinking at this moment in time, the panic he was feeling. However he knew nothing good could come of this. The last thing he wanted to be doing though was picking up Tatia for assault, or worse murder, because she lost her temper with Adalind.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

I felt a satisfaction as I watched as Wu read Adalind her rights. Not that she deserved any really, but hey that was the law, and the law protected humans and Wesen alike. I locked on eyes with Nick though and felt that awkward chill run through me. He looked sincerely worried about me, how would I ever be able to tell him that my memories were gone forever?

As Nick approached me I turned away and looked at the squad cars.

"I was worried about you Tatia." Nick told me, "Why were you even with Adalind?"

For a moment I chewed heavily on my lip. "She approached me at the house Nick. It doesn't matter anymore." I told him and began to leave. It just didn't matter anymore. However he caught the crook of my arm and I looked at him.

"Hey I was seriously worried about you." His tone was so honest and sweet too. I knew he had been worried about me, I couldn't bring myself to say anything to that though.

"I know… But why don't you just stop." I said, harsher than I intended too. "I'm a big girl Nick. I can take care of myself." I pulled my arm away and headed to where they were putting Adalind in the car. My heart stopped though when I saw that Sean was here too. Of course he was here though.

"Captain." I said with a formal tone.

"Tatia." Sean nodded, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

I just gave a wire smile. "You know me Captain. I'm always okay." Maybe that was the problem though. I would pretend I was okay when I really wasn't. Right now though I was at work and I would be damned if I lost it at work.

Sean gave me a pointed look, "That's the problem, I do know you." His eyes watched me for a split second as if making sure I wasn't going to suddenly have a change of heart and kill Adalind. "I'm just glad you're not the one we're arresting today."

"Yeah me too." I said, watching the squad car that held Adalind leave. "She's working for the Royals. I don't know doing what, but I have a feeling we've only seen the beginning of everything." I told him as my eyes flitted to Nick. He was talking to some fellow officers before he looked back over to me. His eyes were like a storm, swirling and raging against itself. Yes it was just the beginning of everything.

 **Maria's point of view-**

Dad had called, he wanted me to help him help Nick on the case. I loved uncle Nick but helping him sometimes felt like I had two jobs. When we arrived at the crime scene (again) dad smelled around and realized I was right, it was Hundjäger. "Wow, you were right" dad said, surprised.

"I don't know why it's always so shocking when I'm right, Todesfee have always had an acute sense of smell" I stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah but to be so specific, it's amazing." Dad said proudly and I smiled. "We better call Nick." He said and I nodded.

He called Nick "What's up?" Nick asked, I could hear him because dad put him on speaker.

"I'm afraid Maria was right Nick, we could tell from the stink, Hundjäger, more than one."

"That would mean Verrat." Nick said unhappily.

"If these guys are back in Portland it must be." Dad said.

"Then Adalind, is working for the royals" uh oh "she said she was working for GQRN industries. The same ship that brought us the Movedon."

"Then we need to start tracking them dad." I said "Royals don't stop unless someone's dead."

"I agree" Monroe said.

"Start at the Deluxe Hotel, room 212, that's where Adalind says she's staying but be careful, both of you." And by both of you he means me.

"I think the time for being careful is over Nick." Dad said, looking at me cautiously.

"I think its message sending time." I agreed.

Dad was against me going on these little "outings" at first, so was Uncle Nick. I'm an adult now though, even without my chosen career path I had already seen death, even caused one or two. I felt guilty about them before meeting dad but him and Nick assured me that self-defense didn't make you a bad person. Besides, killing the men that were trying to rap you wasn't worth losing sleep over.

It took me inviting myself on a few outings before they finally trusted that I could take care of myself. It was after all my life and decision. They were still protective but at least I didn't feel like they were smothering me like in the beginning. When we finally got to the hotel I might've considered just breaking in but there were neighbors and it was possible people were inside, so we knocked.

Some bald guy answered the door. "Hi, is Leroy here?" Das asked in a friendly tone. I could smell the same sent from when we were at Hank's house.

"You have the wrong room." The accented stranger said, obviously cross.

Let me change my earlier though, some bald asshole was answering the door. "Really? Leroy said he was in 212 and G, I wonder where he-"

The bald asshole closed the door on us before he finished "is."

"Bald asshole." I whispered.

"Language Maria." Dad said halfheartedly, obviously agreeing with me. He had me follow him to the other side of the hall to call Nick

"Yeah" Nick answered.

"Hey so, you're never going to believe who's in Adalind's hotel room."

"Who?"

I took the phone from dad. "Definitely four of the Hundjäger that were at Hank's house Uncle Nick, I knew I smelled royal stank."

Dad yanked the phone back. "What do you want us to do?"

"I'm on my way." Nick said.

When Nick called us to let us know were here dad and I knocked on the door again and the bald ass kicked us out. When we left though, we could smell them following us, just like we  
wanted. "It's working Nick" dad told us as the royal's dogs followed us outside. We couldn't see Nick though. "Nick?"

"Uncle Nick?" I called out.

"How many of them?" He asked with a spiked bat in his hand, I'd hate to be the one on the other end of it.

"There's definitely four."

"Did they believe you?" Nick asked.

"No way" I stated "they're coming."

"So what do you want to do, do you want to arrest them or what?" Dad asked.

"Or what." He stated and we nodded, showing we understood.

"Ok then." Dad said and we backed off to face our-would be-attackers.

When we went back they were approaching us, looking suspicious and pissed. "Who are you?" Baldy demanded.

"Look guys, were just looking for Leroy man he owes us money." Dad said while I backed up, trying to look scared. "You don't remember? I knocked on your door like twice in the last fifteen-"

"Shut up." Bald asshole said.

"Hey easy bub." Dad pretended to get offended. "No need to get all huffy and puffy with me."

"Kill them." The female demanded

"Shame to destroy something so beautiful." The man said, staring at me with a leer.

I can't believe this douche would practically flirt with me then try to kill me, I wanted to spit in his face! Dad didn't like it either and neither did Uncle Nick as he came out of the shadows. "Isn't that just like the Verrat, one answer for every question? I have a question for you. Which one of you beat up my partner?" Nick asked and they immediately started to woge.

"The Grimm" One of them said.

"O I can't tell you how happy I am that you did that." I said, making them look at me as I woged.

The scream of a Todesfee is even worse on a woged wesen because their senses become more acute. The only way to be un-effected is to wear special earplugs, they practically made you deaf. Fortunately, Nick and dad put a pair in as they followed us so I could use my ability without worrying that I hurt them. The idiots howled in pain as my screams almost dropped them to their knees.

Nick went after them with his back and I stopped screaming only to chase after the perv. I sank my teeth into his neck, killing him instantly. Nick took his bat to the woman and she fell flatter than a pancake. Uncle Nick took out his ear plugs and asked "You're working for Adalind Schade, who's she working for?"

"I'm hurt" the woman said weakly.

"I'll get you an ambulance just as soon as you answer me." Nick promised.

"We all work for-"

But dad didn't kill baldy so we never got an answer. He woke up and killed the woman before she could tell us and Uncle Nick had to put him down. "I'm thinking we should probably get out of here." Dad said.

"Get their ID's, cell phones, anything else they have." Nick demanded.

We gathered their stuff and unfortunately, all the evidence had to hide at our house. O well, at least the worst is over.  
 **  
Tatia's point of view-**

I laid in bed staring at the empty space on the bed. I never realized until now how lonely sleeping in a big bed all alone was. It was like a mocking statement saying you are all alone or you lost the person sleeping next to you. Both were accurate in a way. The silence though was the most eerie thing about it. It was just so quiet in the house, and I didn't like it at all. It made it feel haunted almost.

As my mind continued to work overtime my ears caught hold of footsteps. Nick. I thought as my bedroom door opened. I moved to sit up and turned on the light, casting a low glow to his haunted face. He looked tired, angry and frustrated right now.

"Nick." I said trying to find words of what to say.

However he cut me off with a darkened look. "I'm not sleeping on the couch anymore." He stated to me and walked forward. It was almost predatory like. I looked at him and his disheveled appearance.

"Well… I don't think it's a good idea if you sleep in here." I told him. It wasn't meant to hurt his feelings, it was stating a fact. It wasn't a good idea.

"I know." Nick said and walked to the closet. He opened and grabbed his bag and closed it again. I watched helplessly as he moved around the room gathering his things. I couldn't say anything to him though, nothing would make this moment right.

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Nick," I said before he headed out my bedroom door. "Keep your key safe." I told him in a whisper. That was all I could say to him.

"And you keep yours safe." And without another word he was gone, leaving me alone in an empty house.

 **Third point of view-**

Nick knocked on Monroe's door to see Monroe opening it and Maria opening her arms to him. She gave him a hug and took his suitcase. "We got the guest room all made up for you." Monroe said, trying not to sound sympathetic.

"I'm so glade you'll be staying with us Uncle Nick" Maria said enthusiastically and honestly, she didn't want him to have to be around Tatia anyway. "I made you hot tea and cookies, I know dad likes them before bed."

"Thanks Maria." Nick said as she sat his stuff on the bed.

Nick sat on the bed and Maria put the tea tray in front of him and kissed his head. "I'm a little tired and I still have some of that online homework I have to do so I'll see you both in the morning."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Maria said and left.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if that girl loves you more than me." Monroe said in a teasing sort of way and grabbed a snickerdoodle cookie off the tray

Nick snorted. "Of course she doesn't…well maybe." Nick grinned and took a large bit of a cookie with arrogance.

Monroe watched his friend with concern, it was as if he was waiting for his friend to explode like a ticking Grimm time-bomb. He had just seen Nick tear after four wesen, Verrat no less, with a pent up anger. He felt torn though between his two friends right now though, it was a shitty situation for them both.

"So are you alright?" Monroe questioned with caution.

Nick sighed, emotions swirling around him like a tornado- a violent one. The storm inside him had yet to pass and he was feeling the rushing effects of it. Tatia was plaguing his mind, yet at the same time was a fleeting and confusing thought. "Yeah, just Adalind's back and I'm worried about Tatia." Even though Nick knew it may be time to stop worrying about her so much.

"Hey look at the bright side, Adalind's in jail." Which is good knew to anyone who's known her for more than five seconds. "And Tatia's probably safer now that…" But she wasn't really safer, she was still half Grimm herself and eventually the royals will find out she has her own key. Nick looked at him like he could read his mind and he knew he'd unintentionally hurt him. "Sorry it's not that bright a side but what are you going to do? You can't sleep inside your car outside her house." Monroe suddenly wish Maria hadn't left, she was better at comforting Nick then he was.

"It is what it is" Nick knew that to be true.

"It is…it is unless you know what I know." Monroe didn't want to have to be the one to tell him but he had to.

Nick finally looked him in the eye. "What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"I've been thinking about this for a while man, I've been going around and around in my head I've twisted myself into a kuhnucktan pretzel and although Maria doesn't want you to know there's something I've got to show you." Monroe shook his head at Nick's expression, knowing he was doing the right thing. Nick followed him into the living room. "I recorded this a couple weeks ago. I wasn't sure if I should show you but now that you've moved out I think you have a right to know."

"Know what?" Nick asked, confused.

"Who it was that came into the spice shop with Tatia." Monroe said reluctantly.

Monroe turned on the TV and started the tape. When he moved out of the way Nick could see Captain Renard confirming Adriane Zane as the suspect in a murder. Nick couldn't believe it. His boss kissed his fiancée. What made it worse, Maria knew their boss kissed his girlfriend and didn't tell him. Nick never felt so shocked and betrayed in his life.

Monroe saw the look on Nick's face. "You know him don't you?" Monroe guessed.

O yeah, Nick knew him.

 **If you want to know who we based the OC's after:**

 **Maria- Lucy Hale**

 **Tatia -** **Kristin Kreuk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I don't know about you guys but I am so happy that the fifth season of Grimm is out! Also, this chapter is dedicated to the reviewers that speed this along, you three know who you are ;)**

 **-Redashrose**

 **HeadInTheCloudsx- Thanks, hope this update wasn't too long for you :D**

 **Guest- Trubel's coming right up!**

 **TheGirlWhoFellThroughTime- Thank you! I try to get the whole episode in :D**

 **Third point of view-**

Nick continued to stare at the TV screen with a blank expression on his face. It was like he was numb inside, but at the same time he could feel it. That rage bubbling inside him, like hot lava in an active volcano that was about to explode.

Monroe paused the TV and turned to Nick, seeing his expression, he was a bit fearful for his life and Maria's. "So you know him?" He asked him. He was guessing Nick did because of the expression on his face.

"Yeah I know him." Nick said after a long pause. His dark eyes glued to Captain Renard's face, and the longer he stared the angrier he got. "Tatia and I are under his command." What made it worse was that he spoke to Renard about her.

Monroe's mouth went dry with shock, which meant he was Maria's boss too. "Your girlfriend and your boss?" Oh that was just wrong on so many levels. "That's about as gnarly as it gets." He added as Nick began to leave for the door. Oh no. No- no- no. This was not good at all.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" He questioned his friend, "If you're going, because if it were me, I would be going there. But you can't." He tried to stop his friend, Nick made a move to go forward but the blutbad held up his hands, "Nick, hold on. This is one of those "pause", "take a deep breath" situations when you can't be going off half, full, or any other degree of cocked." He tried to stop him, to get through to him, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Monroe move out of the way." Nick said in a firm tone as he headed to the door. His eyes still stormy, and he was not to be messed with right now.

"Nick now please." Monroe pleaded as Nick opened the door, ignoring his pleas. "Let me go with you. We'll talk in the car, okay? I'll wake Maria and we'll talk!" He tried to tell him but Nick continued to walk to his car with a strong stride. He was determined to do something, and Monroe had a strong sense it involved the murder, or at the very least beating the shit out of his Captain. Oh god Tatia and Maria were going to kill him if he let Nick do this. "Nick don't do this. Don't throw your life away-" But was cut off by Nick's cellphone ringing.

If there was a god, Monroe would kiss them right now. "That's your cellphone and I'm thinking you should answer it, you know?" Monroe said as Nick halted in his tracks. "Could be some good news." He hoped it was good news, because honestly this night couldn't get any worse.

"Yeah." Nick said picking up his cell. He listened to the other side with a neutral face. "Where?" He asked, "Okay I'm on my way." He said and ended his phone call. He looked up to Monroe for a second, the storm still in his eyes, but was calmer now.

"What is it?" Monroe questioned him, hoping it was something nice and easy. Well murder wasn't nice or easy… But that was beside the point right now.

"It's a quadruple homicide." Nick stated, gritting his teeth a little.

"See?" Monroe said trying to see the bright side of all this. "Your life's not so bad." Okay that was still pretty bad, but at least now Nick had something to focus on now. He could get mind off Tatia and their Captain.

"In the parking lot near the deluxe hotel." Nick added, his head moving to the side a little.

Monroe's face dropped and he gasped a little. Oh shit. "Oh, that quadruple homicide." He lied, this night had gotten worse.

"Yeah." Nick said as he walked off to his car. This night was getting worse and worse for him by the second.

 **Maria's point of view-**

I didn't want to tell anyone, it was no one's business but my own, but lately I've been having these dreams. Maybe nightmare would be a better word I don't know. It's always the same. I'm standing on the sidewalk at the park and someone with short dark hair is in front of me. I start walking up to this person, I don't know why but I feel the need to talk, to find out what's going on. But before I could try and strike up a conversation the person in the black jacket is running, terrified. I don't even know how I know but I run too, hoping to find out what's wrong but I can't yell or catch up. And I worry that I never will.

I was just about to grab a sleeve, so sure this time that it was in my reach when suddenly I'm being shaken awake. "Maria."

I can't help but be pissed and make an almost screeching sound and turn away. "Five more minutes." I demand.

"Maria, Nick left, he found out your boss was kissing Tatia!" Well that woke me up right quick.

"What!" I nearly fell out of bed. "How did he find out?"

"Uhhhh"

"Dad, please tell me you didn't tell him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"He had a right to know Maria." He said defensively.

"And it never occurred to you to come talk to me before you risked ruining Uncle Nick's life?" I asked angrily before getting up and putting a hoodie on over my pajamas.

"Well, if you had told me that that man was your boss maybe I wouldn't have." He said, folding his arms.

"I didn't tell you for this exact reason dad, no good can come from Nick knowing." I said, shaking my head. This wasn't good. "Where is he now?"

"That's actually the other reason I called." Dad said awkwardly. "There's been a triple homicide."

"I'm off the clock." I reminded him, I swear it's easy for people to forget I'm just an intern.

"It's our homicide." Dad stated and I froze.

"Crap." I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

"Maria where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel, if there's any forensic evidence I've got to make it disappear."

"And how will you explain showing up?" He asked as I put on my sandals.

"I wouldn't be the first person in the world who decided to work late." I said as I shut the door.

-Grimm-

When I got to the scene Nick and Wu were already there talking over one of the bodies. "Maria, what are you doing here?" Wu asked curiously.

I looked at Nick and knew he wasn't happy with me, it almost made me cringe, Nick's never looked at me like that before. "Uncle Nick was at my house and I saw him leaving, figured I'd get some overtime." I said as casually as I could. "What have we got so far?"

"Honestly, not much." Wu stated and I had to stop myself from exhaling in relief "No witnesses, no security camera's, whoever did this was good."

"Don't worry" I said to both Wu and Nick "If there's any forensic evidence here I'll find it" and make sure it's never seen.

I walked up to my victim, the one who flirted with me and then tried to kill me (seriously, who does that?!) and knelt over him. "Do you need to check for ID first?" I asked, knowing very well there wasn't any.

"No, either they didn't have their ID's on them or it was a robbery." Nick stated, looking at me knowingly.

"O good," I stated, sounding bummed "because I'd hate for them to make my job any easier." I said sarcastically even though my job was actually made easier with no ID's.

I thought covering up any evidence was going to be easy, cover everything up then I could apologize to Nick and explain what I did. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be that easy. The very people that had caused Nick to be mad at me walked up to us, Captain Renard and Tatia, this was going to get complicated.

 **Third point of view-**

Renard and Tatia arrived on scene around the same time, it was by pure coincidence though that this happened. In all honesty, Tatia had been trying to avoid Sean, but knew that was not going to happen.

"Where's the rest of CSU?" Renard asked, Wu, turning to the officer on scene, while Tatia went to the bodies. She saw that Maria had already gotten started.

"On their way." Wu nodded. He sensed something might be off with the captain, but said nothing.

Nick could only watch carefully, he had to maintain his control. He could not lose his cool in front of all of these people, especially not in front of Tatia and Maria. So he ground his teeth, looking to the ground with clenched fists. Maria looked at Nick with deeply sympathetic eyes, she knew he was hurting, seeing them both at once though? It seemed to rile him up even more. It made her anger for Tatia grow even more.

She knew though deep down it wasn't the Grimm hybrid's fault, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Throat's been slashed up." Tatia murmured, and looked at the other bodies carefully. Renard kneeled down over another body, as if were trying to focus on work. Which is where both their minds had to be. "The others were beaten." Someone had really worked them over.

"There's no ID's." Maria added, causing Tatia to look up. "There isn't anything really." But the younger girl looked suspiciously calm. Why would she? Unless? Tatia shook her head and carefully looked at the marks. Wolf marks… Oh… Oh holy hell.

"I think somebody didn't want us to ID the victims." Nick said, his voice rougher than he meant it to be. He was too busy trying not punch Renard in the face. All he could imagine was Renard and Tatia kissing one another, and he hated it. "Or the Vics weren't carrying any IDs." Nick suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, placing his hands in his pockets.

Now Tatia was seriously missing something. Had Nick done this? Tatia, even though she had no real memory, could not imagine Nick doing this. But anger did strange things to people, that was for sure. Plus the fact that these marks on the body she was looking at looked wesen, or wesen-like, and coupled with the fact that Maria was oddly calm.

"Why is that?" Renard questioned the young detective, not even bothering to look up.

"Maybe these weren't the intended victims?" Maria suggested questioningly. No they were the intended victims. The younger woman thought to herself. She, Nick and her dad had been very lucky this night. Well not too lucky seeing as they all committed acts of murder, well technically self-defense, as they did attack first.

"If that's the case then this is just self-defense not murder." Tatia added as she continued to at least pretend to do her job. She realized now anything she found would possibly lead back to Nick, Maria and Monroe.

Renard sighed and got up from his squatting position. "So much for safety in numbers." He said, shaking his head. If self-defense, this was to the extreme.

"I think there probably is a lot more too this." Nick said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He looked at Maria briefly, who shared the same look he had, before shifting his blue eyes to Renard. Yes there was more too this than meets the eye for sure. "You know we could be staring at it right in the face and not even know it." His words were quipping and dagger like. Clearly that had some sort of double meaning to it.

"Nick." Maria hissed out, elbowing him roughly. Had Nick lost his mind? Suddenly he was more reckless than before. The Grimm just grunted a little in response. For a tiny woman, Maria could sure hit hard.

Tatia heard the hiss from the young woman but chose to ignore it. She moved onto the next body, turning it over. When she saw what was on his neck she gasped a little. Her eyes trained on that tattoo. The swords interlocking with one another.

"Tatia?" Renard questioned, while he held back concern, it leached into his voice. Maria all but snorted at his tone. He thought he was so clever, but she could see right past him. And now so could Nick.

"It's just the tattoo on the victim." Tatia said, recovering swiftly. "The body we found a while back, the victim's name was Waltz. He had this exact tattoo." She breathed and looked to her fellow kin for a second. Nick refused to meet her eyes, but Maria stared straight at her.

The Verrat had attacked them.

Well shit… This wasn't good.

-Grimm-

Seeing as Tatia's job was done, she got out her cellphone to call a cab, but was stopped by Renard. He insisted on driving her home, since Nick was not done yet, and he had seen her arrive in a taxi. Reluctantly she agreed to do so, hoping no one was watching her.

Nick saw her though, his fists clenched with an anger. And before Maria could even begin to reason with the angry Grimm he was in his car, starting it up. Knowing Nick wouldn't back down on this she followed him, opening the door to the passenger seat and getting in.

"What are you doing Maria?" Nick asked, as he clenched the steering wheel. His blue eyes like a violent sea storm. It scared Maria how violent his eyes were, how Grimm like they were. The younger wesen knew Nick wouldn't hurt her- intentionally that was.

"Making sure you don't do anything extremely stupid." Maria stated back as she buckled in the seat. There was no way she was leaving Nick alone tonight. With their luck, something might just happen.

 **Monroe's point of view-**

Monroe was stress cleaning big time. Windows, dusting, you name it, and when the phone rang he nearly jumped a mile high before scrambling to the phone. "Oh my god, Nick, don't do it! Maria you have to stop him!" He yelled loudly, and clearly panicked, into the phone.

"Monroe it's me." The blutbad calmed down at the soothingly familiar voice. Rosalee. Oh it was so good to hear her voice right now.

"Oh Rosalee." He breathed out, relieved it wasn't Nick or Maria telling him that their captain had met an untimely fate.

"Are you alright?" Rosalee questioned, full concern reaching her voice. "You sound a little stressed."

Oh boy that was an understatement. He was full on stressed. He was so stressed he was stress cleaning, which meant he would descend into stress cooking next most likely. "A little." Monroe said, although Rosalee just scoffed a little. "Okay a lot. Maria and I are sort of stuck in this whole, in the middle of this whole, "Tatia, Nick, and another man" thing. Not Nick with another man." He quickly explained to her.

"Tatia is seeing someone else?" Rosalee asked, feeling surprised. She knew this spell thing was making her and Nick's love life a mess, but she didn't know this would happen. Her and Nick breaking up was not something she would have bet money on.

"Oh yeah it gets better." Monroe said with sarcastic cheer as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's Nick, Maria and Tatia's captain." Talk about awkward alert. He wouldn't want to be working at that prescient for sure, and he pitied those who did. Rosalee made a noise in the back of her throat. "He was the one that came in with the advanced obsessive romantic compulsion. And remember how you told me that I should have them both come in?" Monroe said, nearly going out of his mind. "Well, they did, and it turns out the woman was Tatia." He said with a scrunched up nose.

"What?" Rosalee asked, trying to wrap her head around this one. This sounded like a recipe for disaster.

"And Maria and I saw them kissing," He added, remembering the look of anger on his adopted daughter's face. Monroe hadn't figured out who she was angrier at right now, but he pitied them both. "And then she saw me seeing them kissing, and..." He trailed off.

It was quiet before Rosalee suddenly exclaimed loudly. "Oh my god." She said, as if she just realized something. "Monroe- wait a minute- I think I know what this means." She tried to tell him.

"Yeah, it means Nick's not in a very good place right now." Nick was willing to go and commit murder because of how not right he was. He was fearful of what his Grimm friend would next to be honest. "In fact, he's moved in with us. Not that that's not a good place." His house was very nice, plus he and his daughter could keep an eye on Nick here. "I mean, I got a nice room for him and everything..."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about." Rosalee said quickly, wracking her brain. "I think their Captain must have been the one that woke Tatia up." It fit now. As the puzzle pieces fell together, it was all making sense now.

"What, from her coma?" Monroe questioned, pacing the floor with confused feelings in him.

"He has to have been the one that broke her spell." The female wesen explained to her boyfriend. That had to be it. "And that would explain their obsessive behavior." But the not the advanced part, it hadn't been long since Tatia had woken up. Unless?"

"Then she really does have no idea what she's doing." Monroe breathed out. Finally some good news to tell Nick and Maria. Maybe knowing Tatia couldn't control this would make things easier on them now.

"Oh, no, no, she knows exactly what she's doing." Rosalee corrected him. Monroe felt a bit crushed at that, he had hoped for good news. "She just might not have any choice. But with the advanced behavior I would say that they were involved together somehow."

"What?" Monroe scrunched up his face. "Like romantically?" He was trying hard to picture this but he didn't see it. Or maybe it was more like he didn't want to see it, because that was pretty disturbing to be honest. Oh man, that would crush Nick. Like even more so than before.

"Yes Monroe that explains why it advanced so quickly." Rosalee hated to say it, but that was the only explanation. Which means Tatia was probably less than honest about her past romances.

The blutbad let out a whine of discontent. "Oh, man, how am I supposed to deal with this without you?" He asked, feeling useless. He wasn't like Rosalee. Sure he knew his basics, but he was no Rosalee.

The fuchsbau smiled for a second. "Well, you're not."

 **Third point of view-**

Tatia and Sean's car ride was tense and silent. Sean didn't bother asking questions, like why Tatia and Nick didn't show up together, and Tatia didn't offer up any answers. The radio just played lowly in the background, offering little break in the silence.

When they got back to her house, Tatia guessed it really was just hers now, Sean parked, turning off the car before getting out. Tatia followed suit, gathering up her things as they walked to the porch. When they reached the wooden porch, she unlocked the door, and it was suddenly as if her words were on autopilot, because she couldn't stop this from coming out.

"Nick moved out." Tatia stated, looking at Sean with dark eyes.

The older man did look surprised. Nick had moved out of the house? That would explain a lot of things actually, like why they showed up separately. His eyes suddenly went darker, making Tatia shiver a little. The way he watched her was unnerving and predatory like.

"What happens if I let you in?" Tatia questioned in a whisper, looking at her Captain right now. No. This man wasn't her Captain right now, he was far from it.

"I don't know." Renard admitted before grabbing her tiny wrists and pushing her up against the wall of the house. Within seconds his mouth was on hers, and his body shielded hers, and Tatia just leaned into the kiss, not rejecting it, before pulling him inside to her house.

-Grimm-

If Maria hadn't been with him, Nick probably would have let his white rage take over. Seeing the Captain at his house, making out with his girlfriend (okay ex-girlfriend), but the woman he was in love with, was just a bit too much. His fingers clenched the steering wheel so hard, Maria was afraid it would break.

She felt her own anger too, but Nick, he was hurt and angry.

 **Maria's point of view-**

I have to be honest with myself, I can be a really big loudmouth when I want to be, but this…I don't think there are words for this. Nick was outside his house (it didn't matter if he'd moved out, it was still THEIR house) watching Tatia pull the captain inside so she could sleep with him in THEIR bed. How does this happen?

It was made worse when Nick got out of the car, looking like he was ready to kill somebody. "Wait Nick-"

"No." He stated, still walking.

I followed him, hoping I could talk some sense into him. "Nick, think about what you're doing ok? That's not some one night stand, that's our boss!"

"Yeah, that's our boss with MY girlfriend Maria!" Nick yelled, finally facing me.

"I know." I said, lowering my voice in the hopes of calming him down. "But she made her choice Nick, now you need to make yours and decide if those people are worth you losing your job." I tried not to hiss out, I was mad at them too and if Tatia thought there was a chance we'd still be friends after this she was dead wrong.

"I deserve answers." He said with determination and turned around to walk to the door.

Honestly I thought Tatia pulling Renard into her rooms was pretty self-explanatory but before I could try to stop him again the phone rang. "Thank you Jesus." I phrased as Nick finally stopped to answer his phone.

"I can't talk." He said in greeting, so it probably wasn't the station.

 _"Nick you got to get back here, I've been talking to Rosalee about what's been going on."_ I could hear dad with my superior hearing.

"Monroe, not now."

Better make your point quick! _"Nick, Rosalee is coming home and she thinks the captain was the one who woke her up, which means he was the one who saved her life!"_

"How would she know that?" Nick said, confused and still pissed.

 _"Because it's the only thing that explains their behavior! Their obsessive, compulsive, overwhelming sexual attraction to each other,"_ oh dad, you were doing so well _"ok, I hadn't meant to say that last part out loud." God I hope not, since Nick's in front of his girlfriend's house! "Look, the point is, if that's what's going on, if it's all about the spell then there's no need to freak out."_

Alright this is better. I can see the tension in Nick's shoulders lessen and the dark look in his eyes fade. "That's good." I said soothingly, hoping this will coax Nick from the front steps of the house.

 _"You know what,"_ dad said, _"I'm probably wrong, I'm probably blowing this whole thing out of proportion and you're just sitting there at the precinct doing your job."_ O dad, if you only knew. _"I apologize, you are at the precinct aren't you?"_

"Yeah." Nick lied.

"Good cause for a second there I thought I had something to worry about." Dad said, sounding relieved.

Nick shut off his phone and turned to me. "You won't tell your dad?" It didn't really sound like a question.

"Promise to take me home, and to stay home." I counter offered.

Usually I wouldn't deny Nick anything but I didn't want to risk him doing something stupid. Even if they were "under a spell" Tatia should have had the sense to say no and I had a feeling some part of Nick felt the same.

"I promise." He said and we walked to the car.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

It starts off as an overwhelming feeling, an attraction. It didn't ease the rains, or slow down, it galloped like horses on speed. The problem was that this was lust, an obsession, and I knew that too. It was fueled by feelings that were long since buried, which what is made it all worse. With his sculpted lips pressed against mine, and my back pinned to the wall, I felt a sense of becoming lost. I pushed him against the drawer, ripping off his buttoned shirt, in the hallway, causing the lamp to crash to the floor and Sean pushed me away.

"No!" He grunted roughly, his dark eyes like a dark storm and predator like. And it was very obvious I was the pray here. "Leave me alone." He panted out.

I wished I could stop. "I can't." I breathed out, panting hard, my hazel eyes like the ocean. I wanted to leave him alone, I wanted to be left alone. But yet I didn't want to be at the same time. So many emotions were going through my head.

"Me neither." Sean admitted and grabbed me roughly, his hand in my long dark brown hair. It was almost painful, but I didn't cry out, it just caused me to arch my body closer to his. It felt like a long kiss, but it wasn't. He pushed me away again, yelling out no. In a bubbling anger and lust I slapped him hard, my nails catching his cheek, and turned my back going to the living room. Suddenly I felt a sharp pull and he forced me to look at him. His eyes were a dangerous and dark mixture- it was like a powdered keg, waiting to explode. "If you want this to end, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

His words struck a chord with me. "I don't think I want this to stop." I said, placing my forehead against his. His 6'4 frame towered over 5'9 one, and where I was lithe, he was pure muscle, built like a predator, and coiled like a loaded spring.

My teeth grazed on his bottom lip, nipping at it, but not biting it, knowing it would drive Sean insane. I was right too, he pulled be back up to his body, tight, and led me backwards to the couch. Something though, when he pushed be down and took off my top, it was like reality slapped me hard. Suddenly I pushed him off, getting him away from, and causing him to crash into yet another lamp.

"Get out of here!" I screamed at him, as I attempted to find my common sense back.

"No." Sean said coming up to me again, kissing me hard.

But this time I pushed him away even farther from me. In a sense of reaction I woged, letting out a screech of distress as I did. In turn Sean woged as well, showing the beast he caged in often. This was a bad situation- both of woged and snarling at one another. Daring us to come at one another. It felt as though it were a standstill, until I let out a hiss and ran to grab my work gun. When the cool metal touched my hand, I stared at him, feeling myself tremble for a moment as I stared at his half-Zauberiest form, his eyes were dead it seemed. Then without hesitation I fired off some warning shots at him.

I watched him duck, going to an instinctive crouching position, and turn back human. Slowly he got up, his intense eyes looking straight at me as I turned human, before picking up his things and running out the door.

Breathing heavily I picked myself up, placing the gun back on the table top. I knew now the cops would be here anytime now. I just needed to figure out what to tell them, but right now all I could feel is shock wash over me.

 **Maria's point of view-**

Even though dad had managed to answer why the Captain and Tatia were suddenly huge assholes, it didn't actually make things easier on Nick. He still looked angry and exhausted, that combined to almost make the poor guy to look like a sad drunk, not that I could blame him since they were putting the poor man through hell.

So when we opened the door and dad started talking right away, I was just relieved to hear somebody's voice. "Look, I've been thinking about this a lot, too much. Your captain came to the shop because he wanted to get rid of these feelings and Tatia must have wanted the same thing because she came with him." Dad said excitedly, as if that somehow excused all of their behavior. "If they hadn't known who Maria and I were, I probably would have just been able to treat them and this whole thing wouldn't have gotten quite so screwed up."

"You don't have to make me feel better." Nick growled.

Yeah, 'cause you're just radiating love aren't you? Man it's been a long day. "I know, but I remember asking him when he first came in the shop-"

"You talked to him?" I asked, surprised.

"He came back after you left, honestly your woge probably scared him a little bit." He admitted and I smirked. "But I remember asking your captain when he first came into the shop if he thought his problem was some kind of potion-y, dark-arts related, maleficium-type of situation and he said it was possible. So it's not like they just fell in love out of the blue." Not the best word to use dad. "And you remember the other Hexenbiest who came into the shop after Tatia went into her coma? She gave Rosalee a list of ingredients for, like, a purification process that was really similar to the ingredients that Adalind used with her cat." Oh crap, I think I know where this is going. "What if there's a connection between the purification potion, the Hexenbiest who asked for it, and what happened with Tatia and the Captain and their obsessive-compulsive hellhole? And if there is a connection, we might be able to find it in the list of ingredients that the Hexenbiest gave Rosalie. I just think we should get down to the shop and see if we can't stop this before really it spins, like, totally out of control."

"Dad, no offense but how much worse could it actually get?" I asked, actually wanting to know.

"I don't know but it's actually progressed really fast, they seem to becoming stalker possessed, which would only make since if they had already been in a relationship before but all they had was a professional one."

I unwillingly made an uncalled for laugh, "Right." I said, trying to cover up my unwilling laugh. "Just a professional relationship."

"What?" Nick asked, eyes narrowing at me.

"Nothing, I agree, let's go to the spice shop." I said, trying to rush to the door when Monroe grabbed my coat collar.

"Maria, what do you know?" Dad demanded.

Hell. "Just try not to be mad ok?" I asked Nick "Technically, she had talked to us about him before but she only ever referred to him as 'the ex.'"

"Wait, Tatia's ex is the Captain?" Nick asked, looking ready to spit fire.

"Yeah."

Things are about to get way more complicated.

 **Third point of view-**

"Okay, she keeps all the handwritten receipts in these boxes, and this..." Monroe said with a sigh, there were just so many of them. "These are the lists the customers bring in. So it should be in one of these." This is going to take forever.

"How do I even know what I'm looking for?" Nick was trying to be patient, really, and he was trying not to take out his frustrations on Monroe or Maria (even though Maria should have told him about all of this sooner) but this was turning into a goose chase.

"It's got the Hexenbiest's phone number on it."

"What, do they have some kind of special area code?" He asked, almost amused.

"I wish." Maria stated, that would make avoiding the whole lot of them so much easier.

"No, it's the one we gave you after she came into the shop. You said you got her address off it or something." Monroe pointed out.

"Oh, that's Catherine Schade. Adalind's mother." Nick remembered.

"Adalind's mother, as in Adalind?" Monroe asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Nick, you've meet Adalind's mother? When were you going to tell us?" Maria asked in shock.

"I don't know, I guess it's just one of those things that conveniently slips your mind." Nick said sarcastically, shutting Maria up.

"Wait, so Adalind's mother gave your Captain the stuff he needed to break Adalind's spell on Tatia?" Monroe said before Maria could reply and they could start fighting again.

"Who else?" Nick said.

"But why would she do that if her daughter was the one who put the spell on Tatia in the first place?" Maria questioned the guys.

"Not all families are close Maria." Monroe reminded his daughter. "And it's just that, it had a secret kicker. If Tatia woke up, she and the guy who kissed her would have these insanely intense feelings for one another, and all hell would break loose, made worse by the fact that they had already been romantically involved before."

"Wow." Maria said, this was all so crazy!

"Keep looking." Monroe said, growing more frantic. "I got it. Pseudomonas aeruginosa." He chuckled triumphantly "I say we find Adalind's mother, and we do whatever it-"

"That's not gonna work." Nick stated.

"Why not? It makes perfect sense." Monroe said excitedly, finally things were working-

"She's dead."

"What? Dead? What? Who killed her?" Monroe asked, feeling deflated.

"My mother."

"Why?"

"Because she was trying to find out where Adalind was, and..." Nick tried to explain.

"It didn't go so well." Monroe guessed

"Right."

"Right. My head hurts. I need a... a shot of tussilago farfara."

"Dad." Maria raised her eyebrows. The man lectured her many times at the beginning of their arrangement that alcohol isn't supposed to solve anything. Not that Maria was an alcoholic or anything he was just new at the whole dad thing and wanted to cover all the bases.

"Hey this'll help." He defended and Maria rolled her eyes

Nick's phone rang. "Yeah?"

 _"Where are you?"_ Nick heard Wu ask on the other end of the phone.

"The pearl, why?" Nick asked, becoming concerned.

Nick heard Wu sigh _. "Just really happy to know you had nothing to do with what I'm seeing."_

"Where are you?"

 _"I'm at your house, Nick. Tatia's all right, but, uh, something went on in here, and she's not talking."_ Wu explained, _"We responded to a call of shots fired."_

"At my house?" Nick's night just kept getting better.

 _"We got at least five bullet holes in your wall. No blood, no weapon. So you're coming here, right?"_ He heard Wu ask hopefully, Nick could tell Wu wanted answers.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'm on my way." Nick said, hanging up the phone. And he thought his night couldn't get any worse.

"Something happened at your house?" Monroe asked, looking to Maria, wondering if she heard. The blank look on her face told him she did.

"Somebody fired a gun."

"What?" Monroe questioned, his eyes going wide.

"Tatia's fine." For now, Maria thought.

"But if this had anything to do with the Captain... I got to go." Nick said, anger boiling back up.

"Remember, he may have no idea what he's... Doing." Monroe tried to defend as Nick slammed the door.

"Dad, you know I love Uncle Nick but…I just gotta say, his life is super messed up." Maria stated and Monroe just nodded.

 **Third point of view-**

Tatia wasn't talking at all. She was just silent, and unmoving as she sat on the couch, her legs tucked under her and her arms around her waist. She stared at the floor, not even looking up until the door opened. "Hey." Tatia heard a voice. It was Nick's voice- followed by a sharp exhale. "Where is she?" He asked quietly.

"Over here." Wu said, bringing him to the living room where Tatia was sitting. She looked pale and despondent, with blank eyes. Wu was concerned for the young woman- Tatia was his friend- and while he didn't know what was going on, he knew it wasn't good. "She hasn't moved." He informed Nick. "Bullet holes over there... And there." The male officer told him, pointing out where they were located. "Tried asking her about them, but nothing. I'm hoping she'll talk to you." It was his hope, Nick could get her to speak. Maybe get her out of this shock she was in.

Nick scoffed a little before walking into the living room, Wu motioned for his partner to leave the room, leaving Nick alone with Tatia.

The young detective sat by his (ex?) girlfriend, who honestly looked a bit freaked out. He sighed, chewing on his bottom lip, not knowing what to say to her right now. He was so angry with her, so hurt, but yet he still didn't want to see her like this. It made him angry at the person who had made her like this. "You okay?" He asked her, resisting the urge to put his hand on her arm. "You don't want to talk about this?"

That was very obvious. "I really don't Nick." She said, tearing her eyes from ahead to look at him. Her normally jubilant hazel eyes looked blank, like the life had been sucked out of them. Nick wasn't going to lie- he was startled by the sight.

Nick nodded, looking away for a second. "Who shot the gun?" He asked, looking back up to her. He didn't meet her eyes though, he couldn't do that right now.

"I did." She responded quietly. "I thought there was an intruder." Oh there was an intruder all right, but not in the way most people would think. Tatia felt like a right idiot right now for what happened. How had she fallen to this?

"Where's the gun?" Wu said there hadn't been a weapon found.

"I put it in the closet." Tatia didn't know why she did that. She had looked at the gun and suddenly felt the urge to get rid of it, to hide it. She was just lucky it wasn't her service weapon that she had used. "Nick… I want this to stop." She wanted this to end- to be over with. She didn't want to be like this anymore.

Nick sighed and moved her hair a little, he frowned when he saw the tiny cut on her cheek. He looked at her entirely, trying to see if there were any other injuries, and saw a bruise on her forearm. A handprint to be exact. "You're hurt." He said, feeling that bubbling anger inside of him again. The Captain had done this to her. Unintentional or not, Nick wanted to beat the man bloody for laying a hand on her.

"I'm okay." No she really wasn't okay. That was just something people told themselves to get through the night. Tatia was far from okay right now, and it was painfully obvious to Nick.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Nick asked. Tatia just shook her head. No there wasn't anything Nick could do for her. "Tatia… I know who he is- I know who your ex is." He stated, getting up from his seat. Tatia just sat there, her shock furthering. Nick knew? Nick knew about her and the Captain?

Nick sighed as he walked over to Wu and his partner. He shook his head at the other man. "She wouldn't talk to me either." Nick lied to him, sounding exasperated. She had talked to him, but they couldn't exactly tell Wu what had happened here.

"How do you want to handle this?" Wu asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"We don't have a weapon, and there's no one to file charges against." Nick looked to Tatia as he hummed. "She said it was an intruder. Maybe write it up as self-defense." That would work. That was the only thing that could work.

"I can make that work." Wu nodded without hesitation.

Nick thanked god that could work. Otherwise this could have been a very messy situation… Well messier than it already was. "Wu, do me a favor. Make sure someone's on the house." Nick wasn't going to take any chances with Tatia's safety. She was obviously not alright, and he was afraid what could happen to her. He was afraid what the Captain might do if he came back. Evidence says their last encounter didn't end well.

"Yeah." Wu got it. Nick was freaked out, so he would do this to ease his mind. "It'll be done." He promised his friend.

Nick felt a weight lift off his shoulders- at least he knew Tatia would be safe. Now all he had to do was find Renard.

-Grimm-

When Nick went back to the house he looked even more stressed out then when he left, I didn't even think that was possible, and what's worse he looked worried. "Was it Captain Renard?" Dad asked.

"She wouldn't say" Nick said with aggravation, "but I knew it was him."

"She tried to shot him?" Monroe asked, shocked.

Honestly, part of me wanted to applaud her and a part of me was downright confused, if she was becoming so obsessed with him why turn him away? "No, she works for the police and she's a Grimm, if she wanted to shot him she would have hit him." Nick pointed out and I couldn't help but agree, everyone who worked for law enforcement could easily learn how to use a gun. I was only waiting until I was older and out of the house to get a permit, better safe than sorry.

"Did you see him?" Dad asked warily.

"I'm afraid of what I would do to him if I did." Nick admitted.

"So what?" I asked.

"Maria." Dad said sternly.

"No dad." I wasn't gonna just back down on this. "He made his bed, so did she, they should have to lie in it. If the guys at the precinct found out what he did-"

"Maria," Nick said "I appreciate you being mad on my behalf, but I'm better than that."

"That makes one of us." Seeing someone you care about hurt doesn't put you above much, including hurting the person that hurt your loved one.

"And besides, I don't want everyone finding out it's not their business so, stay out of it ok?" He asked wearily.

I sighed. "Ok Nick, for you."

He nodded his thanks. "Look, it's late you're tired and so are we" dad told Nick. "Why don't I make us some warm milk?"

"Really?" Nick said, slightly cheered at the idea.

"Yeah, just like your mother use to…."

Oh dad, so close. "New idea" I interrupted "How about I make something better than warm milk, my famous secret recipe hot cider." I suggested cheerfully.

"Ooo, I haven't had that in a long time" dad said enthusiastically and we looked at Nick hopefully.

"…..Do you have any cookies left?" Nick asked and I grinned.

"Yes" hopefully this will calm everyone down.

-Grimm—

The next morning we went to the bus station to pick up Rosalee and it was completely obvious that he was nervous, I thought it was adorable. I guess I could understand why he'd be a little scared. Not every woman could handle a man with a full grown adopted daughter, I had worried that I was holding his love life back more than once so meeting someone as great as Rosalee could easily seem too good to be true.

"The flowers are too much aren't they?" Dad asked and before either of us could respond he said "maybe you should give them to her?" He suggested.

"Might send the wrong message don't you think dad?" I asked, amused.

"No, you're right, you're right, I just wish I hadn't brought roses it's too presumptuous."

"No it's not dad, red roses would have been a little cliché but these are perfect, shell love them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I gave him a thumbs up and he relaxed a little.

Soon after that Rosalee was getting off the bus and dad was stuttering "I um…it's" but he couldn't finish because Rosalee was kissing him.

"Ew dad, that's gross" I made a face and looked away, my dad and potential mother kissing, gross.

Nick just laughed, it was good to see him smile. "I missed you" she told him fondly.

"I missed you too." he grinned "I brought you some um-"

"They're beautiful." She said and I raised my eyebrows and smiled

"O and Maria and Nick are here." Dad said and Rosalie walked up to me and hugged me.

"Of course, I missed you Maria" she said with her arms wrapped around me and I squeezed her tighter.

I wished I could make this moment last forever. "I missed you too" I said quietly, slightly embarrassed to show such obvious affection.

She then went to hug Nick "Hey Rosalee welcome back," He said enthusiastically.

"O thank you, so," she said unfortunately getting back to business "we need to go to the spice shop now, I think I know what the problem is."

I just don't know how I might react if things get fixed.

 **Third point of view-**

Tatia laid in her bed, not wanting to even move, feeling numb on the inside and out. What happened last night? What had she been thinking? Inviting the Captain inside? Firing a weapon at him? The young Grimm-hybrid groaned, flipping over. She buried her face deep into the pillow below her.

This was getting insane. This problem they were having- the constant obsession- the need and lust for one another- needed to end. She wanted to do back to her normal life- whatever it was before this. She wanted to be happy with Nick again. But she knew Nick would never forgive her, most likely neither would Maria. That left Monroe and Rosalee to be the awkward two, trying to keep friends with her.

She was going to lose everybody.

It made her feel angry and sad at the same time. Despite the desperate thoughts of how life was clearly screwing her over, she couldn't think about that right now. She had to focus on how she was going to make things better. That meant she had to start with this obsession she was having. It was growing, festering like a wound, and soon, if left unchecked, would kill one of them.

 **Third point of view-**

"If that Hexenbiest who came into the shop was Adalind's mother, and she told your mom there was a royal here in Portland, then he must have been the one she made the purification process for." Rosalee explained to the group as she set down a large book. The other three looked at the Fuchsbau with slight confusion, making her go. "Ergo and hence, your Captain is the royal here in Portland." She stated

Maria nearly choked on her drink, causing Monroe to clap her on the back. "The Captain? As in our Captain?" She asked, trying to wrap her mind around it. Him a royal? What the hell? Wait a minute- that made sense actually. Maria thought to herself, thinking back on what Renard told her. That must have been why it didn't work out for him and Tatia in the first place.

Rosalee nodded, flipping through the book. "If he went through this purification process, which by the way, is an excruciating ordeal, it would explain why he and Tatia are so drawn to each other, Nick." She explained to them. "Coupled by the fact they were romantically involved with one another prior to this doesn't help either." It actually made it a hell of a lot worse. The effects of the potion were more potent and caused more rapid change.

"You told her?" Nick asked, almost outraged at Monroe. Did everyone know about Tatia's complicated love life now?

Monroe put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Hey she needed to know." He stated to his friend. Maria shook her head a little. Oh her father was too gossipy sometimes.

Nick shook his head and walked up the table, placing his hands flat on it. "Okay, so how do we stop this?" He asked Rosalee, hoping there was a way to stop this.

"That's what we have to find out here, and fast, because if this spell is allowed to progress much further, one of them is going to kill the other." Rosalee told Nick as she opened the book.

Nick got an incredulous look on his face and he threw his hands up in the air. "Does anything not end in death?" He asked the three Wesen. Jesus Christ. Did everything end in the death for these people?

"Um- not really." Monroe said feeling bad for the guy. Not only was his girlfriend under some spell, but now there was the potential of her dying.

"Not that I know of." Rosalee said, sympathy leeched into her voice as she flipped pages.

"Sorry Nick." Maria may not have been happy with Tatia, but she didn't want her to die. That would just hurt Nick even further, and admittedly her too.

Nick felt exhausted. This was all his fault, if he hadn't pissed off Adalind then Tatia wouldn't have ever been scratched by her stupid cat and the two could be living their lives together. They could have been already married probably.

"Okay so what am I looking for?" Nick asked the older female, a tired look on his face.

Rosalee flipped through once more until she found what she needed. "Anything with these ingredients." She said, pointing out to Nick, Maria and Monroe.

This was going to be a long day.

 **Maria's point of view-**

We'd been searching for hours and we still couldn't find the ingredients we needed. Nick was throwing the books at this point, clearly aggravated. Just when I was about to lose hope dad spoke up. "I think maybe I got it, yeah…well I don't know." Dad said hopefully yet hesitantly.

"Monroe that's it!" Rosalee said and I high fived him.

"Finally! I thought we were gonna be stuck here forever" I laughed.

"That's it. It is, really? Because, I mean, that's what I thought." Dad said proudly.

"Okay. It says there is a cure, possibly. But... oh. It's not gonna be easy." Rosalee said hesitantly.

"Well, why?"

"Because it involves getting Tatia and your Captain to take it together."

To our surprise. Nick didn't look just eager, he really wanted to get this over with. "I'll make that happen."

"Oh, boy." Rosalie said "Oh, boy."

"What?"

"It says we need the instrument of original infection."

"Okay, the instrument of original infection would've been the cat's claws." Nick said gleefully.

"Exactly."

"Well, let's get the cat!" The three of us looked at each other and frowned. "Oh. What happened to it?"

"Well, the cat sort of got ran over. Which isn't really a bad thing when you think about it, there was no way that thing was anything but a minion of the antichrist." I said on Rosalee's behalf.

"So what do we do now?" Nick asked and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Why can't it ever just be 'here's the potion, take it and you'll be fine'? Everything has to be complicated.

"This."

"Oh, dude." Monroe said sympathetically as he looked it over.

"No." I said in disbelief, as I saw it.

-Grimm—

"Okay." Rosalee said as she mixed together what looked to be fruit punch and sludge.

"Gross" I said shuttering, I almost felt sorry for the captain.

"And this is what the Captain drank?" Nick asked.

"It's the purification process, the same one on the list Adalind's mom brought in." Rosalee said.

"How bad is this gonna be?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. You're just gonna have to... have to drink it, and it's gonna do what it's gonna do." Rosalee said with sympathy.

Nick sighed "This is gonna help Tatia remember me?"

"I don't know, but it's the first step of what you're gonna have to go through to break the spell between Tatia and the Captain." Honestly, as bad as I felt for Nick, I wasn't sure I wanted Tatia to remember, not if she was going to hurt Nick again. Then again, if she did she'd remember exactly what she was losing, which was what she deserved.

"How many steps are there?"

"Two."

"And what's the second one?"

"It involves all three of you." Rosalee said, as if she was just trying to get this over with and rip off the band aid. Nick laughed but I could tell he really didn't find it funny.

"Can't wait to write the invitations to that party." Dad said and I nodded.

"You're just gonna have to survive that." Yup, definitely ripping it off a hairy part of your arm.

Suddenly someone's cell phone rang, it was Nick's. "This is Hank. I've got to take it." We nodded and he answered it. "Yeah. Hank, how you feeling, man?"

 _"I'm better. I'm out. And I'm pissed."_ I could hear Hank say.

"Where are you?" Nick asked.

 _"At the precinct. Weird thing happened. Just saw the Captain looking through your desk drawer. Said he was looking for the file on Adalind. That make any sense?"_ O shit, why didn't I think of this? Renard was a royal, he was going to want the keys, and Nick left the key at the precinct. I knew that was a bad idea!

"No. I'm on my way. Do not let the Captain leave." He told Hank and ended the call. He looked to the three of us. "I have to go."

"Nick, you have to drink this." Rosalee reminded him.

"Yeah, later. The Captain took something that belongs to me." Nick said angrily.

The shit's about to hit the fan.

 **Third point of view-**

Tatia didn't know why she was doing this, calling Renard. But when she finally rose from bed, she felt the urge to warn him. She didn't know why, but she knew he had a right to know that Nick knew. Nick knowing everything, it made her heart stutter a little. She didn't know why, but it made her feel uneasy.

It rang, and it rang, and for a second she thought of handing up or that it would do to voicemail.

It didn't happen like that though. Instead, just as it went to voicemail, Renard answered it. For a second it was quiet, all except their breathing could be heard, even if he was walking in a deserted hallway.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me after last night." Sean said in a low tone. He didn't want the others around him to know who he was talking to.

"I didn't think I'd want to either." Tatia admitted to him. She hugged her knees close again, trying to wrap her mind around why she called him still. She had convinced herself this was a good idea. That he deserved to know. "But I had to tell you something important." Yes very important.

"What is it?" He asked her, hoping to God she wasn't hurt more than she already was. The idea of that made the beast inside tugged him a little, and he suppressed him quickly. Now was not the time for his wesen side to come out.

Tatia took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to tell him. "Nick knows ever everything." She finally told him. Renard went dead silent on the other side of the phone. "He knows about you and me- everything."

"You told him?" Renard asked, feeling agitated at her. His fists clenched a little by his side.

"No." The Grimm-hybrid corrected her Captain. "He told me last night that he knew." When the cops came over after I took a shot at you. She thought to herself.

"And you're just telling me this now?" Renard said, feeling further outraged and agitated. How had Nick found out? However the logical conclusion wasn't that hard to come too. Maria. The Captain thought to himself. She was the only other one who knew.

"Look I didn't have to tell you anything asshole." Tatia reminded him. "I just thought you deserved know." She told him, her heart beating wildly as she hung up on him. Nick, was more than likely, going to come for him- and she doubted it was going to be pretty.

 **Third point of view-**

Nick couldn't explain anything to Hank as he ran back to his car. His mind was working in hyper drive right now; his heart was going faster than what would be considered normal. If the Captain was a royal, he had played him. The worst part was that he suspected Tatia knew about it. He didn't know what to think anymore.

As he started the car, his phone rang loudly.

Nick looked down, his teeth grinded together in anger when he saw the name flash on the screen- Captain Renard. For a second he considered not answering it, until he ultimately swiped the talk button. "Captain." He said, trying not to sound strained.

 _"Nick."_ The Captain greeted him. He could hear the younger man's annoyance, the anger radiating off him _. "I think we should talk."_ He said, getting straight to the point.

"Where?" Nick agreed. The two needed to talk alright, they had a list of things they needed to talk about. Tatia and this spell being right on the top of the list.

 _"Somewhere we won't be disturbed_."

"Name it." Nick said, automatically agreeing to do this, his eyes a dark blue. Something dark settled in Nick's stomach, a feeling he was unaccustomed too but he didn't question it further. And quite honestly, he didn't even care

 **Nick's point of view (surprise!)-**

I was shocked and pissed. I remembered this place all too well, this is where it all started for me. Where I first became a Grimm and used it, when I started to see Tatia, when I first met Monroe, this was before even Maria was in the picture, and Renard choose here. I could see him drive up and I was trying not to be overwhelmed by my anger. I trusted him once, I never thought he could've done any of this to me but he did. I hate him.

"This is an interesting choice." I managed to get out relatively calmly.

"There's a reason for that." He stated, not looking at me with any amount of shame or remorse but resolution and determination, that's when I lost it.

"We have a lot to talk about. Let's start with this." I said and punched him in the face, it wasn't nearly what he deserved but it made me feel a little better.

Than it was just me trying to hit him as many times as I could and him defending himself against my punches. Part of me wished he'd fight back because I knew that would fuel me.

He grunted. "Nick, we don't have to do it this way!" He pleaded as soon as he managed to get far enough away to talk

"Yeah, we do." I tried to lunge at him again but he changed right before my eyes, he was wesen! "You..." this can't be happening.

"Just listen to me." He pleaded.

"How long have you known about me?"

"Ever since your aunt came to see you."

Oh hell! "You tried to kill her." I wanted to kill him.

"It was never about her. It was always about the key." He defended, as if that somehow made everything justified.

I went at him again and tried to hit him but he was good at dodging me. "You took the key." It wasn't a question.

"You don't understand how important this is." He pleaded.

"I have a pretty good idea." I knew more than he believed but I wasn't going to tell him that. He managed to escape my grasp again.

"Nick! I brought the key. Here. I'm giving it back to you." Renard said, throwing it had me. I caught it, a bit bewildered, but still angry with him. It's why I called you here." He yelled, trying to rationalize things. "I've known about that key far longer than you have. And you can kill me, but this won't end. Or I could kill you, and this still won't end. There's a reason I asked you to come here. I know how you found that kidnapped girl that was brought here, and I know what that postman was. I knew what Adalind did to Tatia, and I knew I was the only one who could wake her up."

"And the fact that you two were in a relationship just happened to slip both of your minds through all of that did it?" I was in no mood to forgive and forget.

"We were over Nick. Being with me was dangerous, I'm from the royal family and there was so much I couldn't tell her. She could sense that I wasn't giving her everything and we both knew it wasn't going to work. We had all but forgotten we were in a relationship when you two started dating." I wasn't sure what to think about that. "If Adalind gets that key, we're both dead and what's worse, they might capture Maria."

"What does Maria have to do with this?" Was he threatening her?

"The royals used to use Todesfee as their servants. Once they had captured their Meinherz the Todesfee would have no choice, the royals would use them for dangerous missions and that's why there's so few of them now."

"Does Maria know about this?" Nick asked, feeling suddenly sick. Could they really capture and use her like that?

"No, the royals don't even know she exists and it's best if it stays that way." He stated and Nick nodded, not sure what to say. "But if I'm out of the picture they might find her and the other Todesfee in Portland. So unless you and I can figure out a way to resolve our differences, they will win, Nick. The royal families. It's a lot bigger than you and me. And we're gonna have to deal with this one way or another." He stated, it was a lot to take in at once.

"And what about Tatia?"

"Believe me, nobody wants this thing between Tatia to end more than I do." He said, sounding sincere.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're gonna have to prove that." I wasn't going to trust him again for a very long time.

"Yeah, well, if I knew how, I would."

"I know how."

 **Tatia's point of view-**

A knock on my door startled me out of my mood and deep thoughts. Maybe that was a good thing though.

Getting up I left my glass of alcohol in the kitchen and got it, and went to go open the door. I didn't know who I was expecting, but it was certainly not them. "Oh you've got to be shitting me." I deadpanned to Renard and Nick. Both of them looked worse for wear right now. My hazel eyes shifting from one man to another. I wished I hadn't left that drink behind. "What the hell happened now?"

-Grimm-

Being back in Rosalee's spice shop was weird. Only days earlier had I been kissing the man beside me in this very shop, and now I was here hoping for a cure. As I watched the blender go off, I caught the look on Nick's face. He looked as though he was going to be sick.

I would be too, if I had to drink that… God I hope I didn't have to drink that.

I looked around at the faces, Monroe and Rosalee seemed oddly focused on the task at hand, while Maria made no qualms about showing up her glare. Her wesen species did not forgive or forget easily.

If this worked though, I would have to work my ass off for forgiveness from them all.

Once it was done, Rosalee poured half a glass of that… Drink- if one could call it that- and handed it to Nick. A sympathetic look on her face, while out of the corner of my eyes I saw Renard's neutral and passive look.

"I don't think I can watch this." Maria said with a grimace. She didn't look to good, to be honest. Monroe gave her a little pat on the shoulder, and I looked at her for a second with kinder eyes. "I'm gonna get some air… Good luck Nick." She said to him and left.

Nick gave a wry smile and downed it, looking as though he were trying to gag. I bit my lip, trying to stay positive, as he finished it off. He looked as though he was going to be sick to his stomach. I wouldn't blame him.

When he finished the liquid he put the glass back on the table. He stared at us, like he was trying to figure something out. "That was it?" Nick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Renard just shook his head. "No." He stated, looking at Nick. I could tell from the look on his face that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

Suddenly Nick grunted in pain, and clutched his stomach. As he fell backwards, he landed on some furniture behind him. "That's it." Sean said as Nick gagged a little.

I moved to go next to him, but Sean placed his hand on my shoulder. I craned my head to see him shaking his head at me. Frowning, I shouldered him off gave a surprised cry when Nick fell to the ground.

"Nick." I cried and knelt down next to him. He began to change to a shade off purple-red, and my heart rate skyrocketed. "Please hold on. Please." I begged, feeling helpless, as I watched Nick twitch on the ground. He had to be okay. He just had to be.

 **Maria's point of view-**

I wanted to say there and support Nick, I really did but that stuff just looked so nasty, as was the idea of him drinking it! I had to get out of there. I drove for a little bit but I was still feeling really restless so I stopped my car by the nearby park and started walking. I just needed some fresh air was all

If I was being honest I was feeling a little worse for wear the past couple of nights, my dreams of chasing someone I could never catch was driving me nuts. No one could truly see into the future, not even a wesen. Even though it was myth that my kind could, it was nothing more than a glimpse, a flash of possibility if that person decided to continue down that path in life, and it was only in dreams we can see it. I wasn't going to tell dad, Rosalee, or Nick though, I didn't want to worry them if it was nothing.

As I continued walking down the sidewalk past the swing set and the jungle gym, I suddenly froze. There, sitting on the park bench was someone with short dark hair and a black jacket. This someone was holding onto their knees, rocking back and forth, possibly chilly from the night air.

I know it's better to be cautious with strangers at the park at night but honestly, I felt more worried for the person who tried to hurt me than for myself. I was a wesen and I worked for the police, I was safe in the park night or day. Not to mention, whoever this was, was clearly in need of help and I couldn't stop myself from helping someone, even if this was too much like a de ja vu from my nightmares.

I walked up to whoever was on that bench and lightly put my arm on the person's jacket. "Hello, do you need help?"

The person gasped suddenly and grabbed my wrist, looking up.

Now, when a Meinherz is discovered it is nothing like looking into their eyes and seeing into their soul, it's not a twilight novel. Thank. God. No, it's about a thousand times more instantaneous and painful. I had heard about it but I hadn't really believed it.

It was like her touch had branded my skin, sinking deep in a way I could never remove. I hadn't meant to but as her eyes meant mine and her very existence was branded like a hot iron into my forearm I screamed and jumped back.

The only good thing about being a Todesfee, as soon as the branding pain came it left, as if it was nothing but it didn't matter. Her name was now with me always.

Because it was a she, yeah, this is my life. Her big dark brown eyes looked into mine before a second before she bolted away from me, terrified.

"Wait!" I pleaded because as shocking as this suddenly was, I couldn't let the one person I was meant to be with always run into the cold with clearly no place to go.

I started running after her but my phone suddenly vibrated slowing me down. If anyone was calling this late at night it could be a real emergency. I only looked down at my jean pocket for a second but by the time I looked up she was gone.

I wailed. I wanted to scream and cry all at once. "No…NO!"

How did everything get so messed up?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo, I may have-scratch that, I'm just going to be honest- I did something stupid. I was on too many devices at once and I thought I was reviewing a Harry Potter fic and accidently reviewed myself. Yeah, I would be the dumbass that accidently reviewed herself lol. I'm mentioning it because it bugs me, I would never give a review that hasn't been earned and I especially wouldn't review myself, that's just low class. If I could take it down I would, in fact if any one knows how to, feel free to message me and let me know 'cuz it's driving me crazy. Anyway, I feel better now that I can admit it and I did learn a valuable lesson, turns out I don't multitask well lol. Anyway thank you all for the reviews I did earn, I wasn't even going to get another chapter out so soon but you guys motivated us!**

 **-Redashrose**

 **P.S Is anyone else super-duper pissed off that Juliet's alive? The whole Eve thing is bullshit. I mean the producers promised us she'd stay gone but no, she's still kicking. Maybe I wouldn't feel this way if I didn't hate her lol, idk. I mean seriously, one of the reasons my girl psycho17 created the new character was because we hate her, she's really not good enough for Nick, at all.**

 **TheGirlWhoFellThroughTime** **: I can't tell you if she finds her soon (partially because I haven't decided yet lol) but I can say she will never stop looking!**

 **HeadInTheCloudsx: First of all, thank you. I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews from one person, ever lol. Second I know part of the reason you did was because you had questions that you wanted answered. Feel free to private message me that way you won't have to review so much and I can tell you how long the next chapter will take.**

 **Skittlez101: I just gotta start off by saying, love the username! Haha, second, yes I definitely see interesting times for Nick and Tatia in the future.**

 **LoveBetray: Well, ok, if it means that much to you lol.**

 **Tatia's point of view-**

I was helpless as I watched Nick writhe on the ground in pain. "Rosalie we have to do something." I begged her, "Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked, hating this feeling. I suddenly wished I wasn't watching this. And I suddenly pitied the Captain for what he had to go through- this wasn't fun at all.

Rosalie shook her head, kneeling down next to me. "It's part of the process he has to go through." So that meant there was nothing we could do.

"We can't help him." Sean said with hard demeanor, shaking his head a little. Nothing could be done to help him right now it seemed.

"But…" I trailed off, looking at Monroe. Grimm or not, this was just insane right now.

"He asked you here for a reason. Nick is doing this for you." Monroe said, trying to comfort me as best he could but in a way it made me feel worse.

"I don't understand why he has to go through this for me." I wasn't just asking Monroe but asking the universe as well.

I knew being a Grimm wasn't easy, especially since I was a Grimm that was also part Wesen but this was too much. A guy I didn't remember but had been engaged to was on the floor, possibly dying and the guy I did remember but had shot at was standing with a neutral expression on his face. I almost wanted to slap it off him.

I got up and started pacing, feeling like I was going to get splinters from running my feet through the wood. "You know what he's going through." Rosalie stated as she and Captain Reynard took my place at Nick's side.

"Yeah."

"How long did it take to come out of it?" She asked hopefully

"I don't know. I didn't even know where I was until I woke up." He explained like he was asking for forgiveness.

I felt like I was going crazy. "Monroe, explain this to me, why is this happening to him what is going on with Nick's body?!"

"You have to understand; this isn't going to be easy to explain. Maybe if Maria was here I could, she was always better at scientific terms. Then again she doesn't seem to be too keen on helping you-" Man Monroe really rambles when he's nervous.

"What can you explain?" I asked irritated, not having the patience for any of this right now.

"You know how you have feelings for Captain Reynard and you can't explain where they came from?" He questioned me, "Like you just woke up one day, and you were crazy about a person you barely knew? Is that about right?" Wow, this guy is just as blunt as his daughter.

"Yeah." In truth I had all but forgotten about my romantic feelings for him. We had been over for a while, but then this happened.

"There are a lot of things in the human body, hormonal and chemical, that can trigger these inexplicable, emotional nuclear meltdowns. And what we're dealing with is sort of a "pheromone gone wild" fiasco." Monroe said with his hands, trying to find the words. "All we're attempting to do is to reverse the phenomenal behavior before something even worse happens."

As Monroe stopped explaining Nick's skin changed from a dark red to a light tan. "Okay, he's coming out of it." Rosalie said excitedly and I rushed towards Nick to help lift him up.

"Nick." I said enthusiastically, feeling relieved he was alright.

"Nick, can you hear me? Can you hear us?" Rosalie asked and he started coughing. "Don't get up too fast."

"Thirsty." He rasped out.

"Okay, great. So that's it? We're free?" I asked, it must already be working if I was already starting to think about Nick more than Sean. They just gave me a drawn out look. "What?" I rolled my eyes, wishing they'd just spit it out. This isn't good.

"There is one more thing the two of you have to do. Come with me." Rosalie said and motioned us forward.

Rosalie ushered us to a small table in the next room. She got out a few more ingredients and mixed them together. "Are we supposed to drink that?" I asked, looking at the yellow liquid. I had to admit it still looked better than what Nick had to drink.

"Yeah. Monroe." She called out.

"Almost ready."

"You got that last ingredient?"

"Yup. Just getting it now." Why did that sound awkward?

Monroe and Nick walked in with the missing ingredient but before I could ask what it was, the door slammed open and Maria slowly walked inside.

Now, I wasn't an expert on Todesfee or anything but does going out for a walk supposed to make them look like they were going to pass out? Trails of mascara ran down her face as if she'd been crying, her eyes were bloodshot. She was pale and shaking, almost as if she was sick. Her sleeves were pulled up, when did she get a tattoo? It was on the inside of her elbow. As she approached I got a better look at it, I could see the name Toireasa in black ink with a dove on either side with the Irish symbol of eternal love under the name in the middle… Oh, this could be bad.

I knew it was when she ran into Rosalie's arms and whimpered "Mom." Even though I knew she loved Rosalie, she had never felt secure enough in their relationship to call her mom until now.

Rosalie took it in stride though, "What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"I found her, I found her and I lost her, she's gone." She said hurt and scared.

This was bad. This was really bad.

 **Maria's point of view-**

I didn't know what to do or where to go. A Todesfee's first instinct was to take care of their Meinherz but I had only seen mine for a few seconds before she felt the need to run off. I failed. She was clearly a runaway; she could be half way to Florida for all I knew. I was going to die, I was going to day or I was going to lose it, 99% of Todesfee didn't survive if their Meinherz died or rejected them and my body felt a rejection.

Even I though my logical mind knew she didn't know me long enough to reject me, my Todesfee side couldn't process that, all it knew was my Meinherz left me in the middle of a park calling after her.

"Ok, calm down honey, tell us what's going on." Rosalie demanded gently

"Uh, Rosalie." Tatia said awkwardly and lifted a finger to pint at the new branding of my skin.

Rosalie looked down with a gasp and grabbed my arm gently to look at my "tattoo." I suddenly had to take a break from being in shock too being nervous, to say the least. Would Rosalie see that that was a girl's name and if so how would she react? I'd never been interested in women before, only men. Not only that but whether any member of my family thought that being gay was right or wrong was never discussed. It never came up. What if she thought fate deciding I was meant to be with a girl was disgusting? Would it ruin everything?

"Maria, tell us exactly what happen when you left." Rosalie demanded, not unkindly but not very sympathetic either.

I told everyone everything, except for the dreams, somethings were private, up to the part where Maggie called and I took my eyes off her for one second. Then I became too ashamed. "I'm guessing she ran off and you couldn't find her?" Tatia guessed correctly.

I nodded and looked at her, something seemed different about her now.

As I looked around the room, my eyes landed on Nick. He was pale and sweating. I realized now despite my issue, we still had one at hand. On step at a time. I thought to myself as Rosalie gave me a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"We'll find her Maria." She promised with a small, reassuring, smile. "But first we need to finish up here… How about you help me?" Rosalie asked. I knew she was just being really nice. I knew she was trying to take my mind of things.

I gave a small smile, glad to feel included, but I knew it was only half real. The bitter sadness was eating away at me already. "Thanks mom." Mom. I liked calling her that. It sounded nice.

-Grimm-

"Is that what I think it is?" Tatia asked with a blank expression as I handed mom a bitter smelling yellow liquid. In her other hand was a small red vile. Anyone who worked in the police department could tell that was blood.

It was Uncle Nick's blood.

"Unfortunately." Mom said as she mixed the yellow liquid and blood. She had those sympathetic eyes on her. She was a hell of a lot nicer than I was for sure, and a lot more forgiving.

I looked to see Uncle Nick who looked as though he was going to be sick. Now I had wished I had stayed for the process. But then again, I wouldn't have met my future girlfriend… Wait, no. She had run off. I had to find her first. Yes, find first and explain everything. Then I could think about the dating part later.

When it came to dating though I wasn't exactly an expert. I loved dad, but he wasn't the best to go to for dating advice.

Mom poured the liquid into tea cups, and we all watched carefully as Sean and Tatia tentatively picked them up.

"This better work." The two of them said as the same time.

Great. I thought sarcastically as I shook my head. They were speaking in sync now. Yes, for Nick's sake, for their own sakes, hell for everyone's sake, I hoped this worked.

As they put the cup to their lips, both shared one last look, one I didn't even want to translate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Uncle Nick grind his teeth a little. I'm sure he didn't want to know either.

Then suddenly Tatia and Sean downed the bitter cure like a shot of whisky.

We were all watching. Nick more so then the rest of us. I could see the hope forming in his grey eyes. They weren't as stormy as before. No. Now they just looked sad and full of hope. We all wanted this to work. But I knew deep down that Nick wanted this to work more than any of us. After all he was the one in love with Tatia.

"Now what?" Tatia questioned as the two obsessed birds put down the cups. Her hazel eyes flitted back and forth between all the people in the room.

Dad, mom, Uncle Nick and I all shared looks with one another. "Hopefully this will eradicate the intense desire you two have for one another and put you back in a more normal and even emotional state." I resisted the urge to snort. Since when were these people ever normal? I thought to myself. "But we'll have to wait and see." She trailed off, trying to sound hopeful.

"Well, I'm not waiting here." Tatia claimed to us, grabbing her bag from the seat. "I'm going home." Both Sean and Nick moved towards her. I didn't even bother to hold back an eye roll as the testosterone in the room skyrocketed. Both men gave one another an intense glare. "Oh stop it the both of you. Your testosterone is levels are giving me a headache. I am going home- ALONE." She emphasized and went to the shop door, leaving harshly.

I debated one whether or not to clap. That was one of the first sensible things I had heard come out of her mouth as of late. "Well that's good, right?" I asked mom, turning to her a bit. "I mean the alone part is a step in the right direction?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded, just as Uncle Nick got up from his seat. He had quite the determined look on his face right now.

"I'm going to make sure she stays alone." Nick claimed, giving Sean a dirty look before leaving. None of us could even protest as he left the shop in a hurried state.

Awkward silence permeated the air. It was just us Wesen now in the room, and tensions between us all were still running high.

Sean leaned against the table, his palms flat and his nailed gripping the wood below. He looked up with his intense eyes. "And if this doesn't work?" He questioned mom.

"I wish I knew."

Great. This night just keeps on getting better and better. Oh I hoped this worked- for everyone's sake. Because if it didn't, I knew this was going to get very bad, and very bad soon. And this was just adding to my list of growing problems.

 **Third point of view-**

Nick knew he was about to become a full blown stalker. No scratch that, he was one. As he crept around the corner in his truck, he watched Tatia get out of her car. Her head whipped back, hazel eyes searching for what was out there.

He knew that she probably sensed him, hell she probably knew he had been following her. Being a Grimm had its perks after all, but Tatia had several years of experience with her abilities. So she could take care of herself. But he was too worried about her to leave her alone. Also he wanted to make sure she had no uninvited visitors. And also he genuinely feared something might happen to her.

He saw the way his Captain watched her, he knew Maria saw it too, and the others. Even though the Captain wanted these feelings to go away, he couldn't help but wonder about something, how much of this was actually the potion? And how deep did his true feelings really go?

-Grimm-

Tatia knew Nick had been following her since the shop. Not only had she sensed him, but she also recognized the truck.

Sighing she got out of her car and locked it. Her sneakers hitting the driveway, then walkway and porch as she walked up to her door. Whipping her head around once more she saw the tell-tale signs of headlights. She knew they were Nicks of course. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was worried about. But it irritated her to no end.

Had he always been this overbearing? Tatia thought as she unlocked the door. Something deep in her mind said yes.

-Grimm-

The Grimm-hybrid entered her empty house. It seemed colder for some reason. And way too empty. Like something was missing. Like a thing… Or a person.

As Tatia closed the door she set her things down on the front table. When she went to take a step, she suddenly gasped and clung to the door handle. What was this? Staring into her house, she didn't see a floor- she saw a black abyss. It reminded her of Hexenbiest's eyes. That dark, bottomless, abysmal look they had.

Tatia shut her eyes tightly. "It's not real." She breathed out to herself. She knew this had to be a side effect of the potion she had drank. It had to be. But god help her. This felt real, and that genuinely frightened her.

 **Maria's point of view-**

After Sean left Rosalie started making another potion, almost frantically. "Is that a backup?" I asked, looking at the new concoction she was making.

"No. This is for you." he said, not looking at me as she said it.

"What?" I wasn't losing my memories.

"When a Todesfee is feeling rejected it takes a toll on the body so that all the mind can think about is finding that person so that they can get relief. It takes a toll on the mind, it's what drives them insane. We need to make it so your mind can focus on other things or you'll lose it like all the other Todesfee." She said as she started mixing some of the ingredients. That crap looked almost as gross as the stuff Nick drank.

"Yeah, I'm not drinking that." I shook my head in disgust.

"Yes you are." She stated matter of factly.

"O no, no, no." It looked like crap and wheat grass juice, not happening.

"Yes, yes, yes." Rosalie stated, almost looking mad. "Maria, if you don't drink this you might literally lose your mind."

"I feel fine." I folded my arms across my chest defensively.

"Do you?" She asked honestly, her eyebrow raised and with concern in her voice.

Honestly, there was already a little voice in my head telling me I shouldn't be here. It demanded I ran back out into town, at night, to find her; which logically I knew was ridiculous. I shrugged and made a shaky motion with my hand. I was quickly becoming not so okay.

"I could be better." I admitted to them finally.

"That's what I thought." She stated "This isn't going to taste as bad as it looks, you'll be fine."

"How much of that is she going to have to drink?" Dad asked, staring at the potion.

Rosalie hesitated before answering the question. "Just every few days." She tried to tell me gently.

"Mom?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Well… for now it's just once every few days but if we don't find your Meinherz soon, it'll become once a day, and then, eventually if it's been too long she's going to need it every hour."

"What?! I can't drink that sludge every hour!" This night was just a never ending nightmare wasn't it?!

"Maria, it's not going to come to that, ok? You work at a precinct, where it's your job to find people ok, you're going to find her." Dad reminded me, trying to make me more optimistic. "We're going to find her." He promised.

"…And you don't care?" I asked both of them. "That it's a girl?"

"Of course we don't" Rosalie said softly. "We care that you're happy, we care that whoever you love loves you."

"Absolutely, we love you Maria, as long as you're happy we're happy." Dad said and Rosalie nodded, making me want to cry.

"Thanks." I said hoarsely.

Rosalie gave a small smile. "Bottoms up." She said, handing me the glass, the big glass.

"Pinch your nose honey." Dad turned away, clearly grossed out.

It looked like crap and tasted like cough syrup. At least it wasn't as bad as it looked.

-Grimm-

After that dad, Rosalie (I still need to get used to thinking of her as mom), and I went home. Even though I was exhausted and just had a hot shower, I still couldn't fall asleep right away. My head was full of scenarios of how I could've done things differently.

Also, I worried about her. I worried that she wasn't safe wherever she was. Was she in a hotel room safe and sound? Was she sleeping on a park bench? Eventually though, I knew I had work to do the next day and stopped my thoughts enough to sleep.

Needless to say, when I woke up the next morning I was not a happy camper. Luckily with everything going on Nick thought it would be nice to go out for breakfast. We still had a lot to talk about so we met Hank at The Diner and sat near the back. After ordering our food Nick told us what happened last night.

I still can't believe Captain Reynard was a royal! Nick brought out the key that he was after (honestly I'm really starting to hate that guy) and showed it to us.

"So this is what the Captain took?" Hank asked, taking the ancient key and observing it.

"Yup." Nick said as if it were simple.

"What does it open?"

"I don't know." He said and then looked at me. "But it's something people are willing to kill for. Maria, do you know anything about it?" Nick questioned me, turning his eyes to me for answers.

"There's a legend connected to this key but I can't remember much of it. It might be better to ask my dad." I answered honestly. "But I do remember that if you ink the sides of this, press to paper..." I demonstrated though it didn't really show without ink. "It makes a piece of a map. Now apparently there's six more of these that people are hunting all over the world. You need to collect all seven to complete the map and find whatever it is they hid back in the 12th century. I can't remember but I think that it was something more valuable than gold inside."

"You know, if I hadn't seen what I've seen, I wouldn't believe any of this." Hank shook his head as if even though he'd seen it he still couldn't believe it. I couldn't blame him.

"Neither would I." Nick admitted.

I couldn't exactly join in on the sentiment, I was born a Wesen and even though it wasn't easy it was what I was used to.

"All right, let me get this as straight as I can. The Captain is a member of a royal family. He's also partly one of these Hexenbiest things that Adalind used to be but isn't anymore because of you?" Hank said, trying to wrap his brain around all the craziness, and I almost chuckled. Adalind got exactly what she deserved that night. Hopefully it would humble her to know what it felt like to be vulnerable.

"In a nutshell." Nick said.

"Yeah, that's where they're going to put us if this thing goes on much longer. Where you gonna keep that key now?" Hank asked what I wondered.

"Around my neck." Wait, what? Had Nick lost his mind?

"Playing it a little close." Hank stated with concern.

"The next person who tries to take this from me is gonna have to kill me to get it." Nick stated as he put the key on a chord around his neck.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Nick are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, worried.

"I can take care of myself." He said stubbornly. But I could sense that he was becoming reckless, and I have a sinking suspicion I knew why.

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that. What about Tatia?" Hank asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I hope she's gonna be okay, but right now I'm just trying to give her a little bit of space." Nick said, I could tell he was still trying to be optimistic about their relationship. It made me want to gag. As far as I was concerned Tatia wasn't good enough for Nick anymore.

I wanted to tell him he could do better but I didn't think he'd appreciate that from me right now. Hopefully that potion put some things into prospective for her at least.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

It felt raw. The feelings I was having right now; like something was grating at me over and over again. Even though I knew this wasn't real, I felt terrified. And a bit angry too because my mind was playing these stupid tricks on me.

At some point I had moved to the stairs of my house and clung to the railing. I didn't remember how I got to there, just the movements. One foot carefully in front of the other, like when I walked on a balance beam when I was a kid. But I hadn't even bothered to try to go up the stairs because they were never ending right now. All could do was watch the black abyss hole with trained eyes, as if I was waiting for it to do something.

Had Rosalie known this was going to be a side effect of the potion? No. She would have told me if she knew something like this was going to happen to me. But I couldn't help but wonder, was Sean experiencing something similar? Was Nick? I hoped they weren't… Especially Nick. After the shit he's been through, he didn't deserve this.

I continued to stare at the hole in the floor, finally I peered over the edge of the stairs.

I didn't know what I was expecting to see. Perhaps I was hoping it didn't look as deep as it appeared to me, but it was. My body, on its own, snapped backwards and my hands tightened on the railing. I shut my hazel eyes tightly again.

"It's not real." I whispered out again.

This wasn't real. I knew that, but now I had to figure out how to get around this. No one was going to be able to help now. I wasn't even sure my friends (if I could still call them that) could, or would, help me.

I was on my own.

 **Maria's point of view-**

When Nick and Hank got the call I volunteered to ride along. I needed the distraction anyway since the worrisome thoughts were coming back. Nick didn't know anything about Meinherz and I needed to talk to him and Hank about it soon, so we can find her. Apparently there was a bank robbery and it really scared people, like horrified them somehow. Then again when is being held at gunpoint not scary?

"They were all wearing these masks... horrible, so realistic." I could hear from one of the witnesses as they spoke to an officer.

"What kind of masks?"

"I don't know. Wolves' maybe." The woman said, feeling uncertain. "But they weren't the cheap kinds. These were, like, real. Real skin, real teeth. I'm sorry. I've just never seen anything like it before. Will you excuse me?" I'd seen witnesses at crimes scared, feeling lost, even angry. I'd never seen one look so confused

The officer walked away from the suspects and to Nick and Hank. "Okay, there were three robbers. Heavily armed, came in shooting. They were all wearing some kind of animal masks.

"Surveillance cameras?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah, securing them as we speak." The officer said and I heard a low, shrill whistle that hurt my ears.

I turned to the sound in annoyance until I realized the sound came from my dad. "Monroe?" Hank said, confused.

"Dad?" This isn't happening.

"Thanks." Nick said and we moved over to where dad was.

"I am glad you guys got the call." Dad said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"We got this."

"Are you ok?"

"Are you ok dad?" Nick and I said at the same time.

"I'm fine." Dad assured me.

"You were here?" Nick asked.

"Smack dab in the middle. This is bad. We got to find those guys, like, right now." My dad stressed to Nick, his tone was urgent. "Those masks they were wearing were not masks. They were full-on woged when they blew in here." Oh hell. Like I didn't have enough crap to deal with today.

"You're telling us everyone in the bank could see them?" Hanks asked as if he couldn't believe it.

This was bad, people weren't supposed to see us. "Yeah. They were doing it on purpose." Dad said, almost frantic.

"What were they?" I asked.

"One was a Skalengeck and the other two were Blutbaden, which personally, I take great offense at." Dad said, no wonder he looked so irked.

"So they obviously knew what they were doing." Nick stated, looking as shocked as I felt

"Oh, dude, it is way bigger than that."

"Bigger than robbing a bank in the middle of the day?" Hank asked.

"It's way worse." I said, letting the seriousness of the situation sink in.

"Yeah. They broke the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex." Dad said.

"The what?" Nick asked, a bit confused.

"The Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex." I stated.

"It's also known as the code of Swabia. It is the most important law of honor that we have. I mean, you break the code, you put all Wesen in danger. There was a huge meeting like four hundred years ago." Dad explained, "Representatives had to come from all corners of the known earth. Look, this is a huge Grimm thing too. You've probably got something about this in your trailer." Dad said, pulling me in closer. I could tell he was worried too.

-Grimm-

We drove out to the new trailer location and started looking through the texts. "Here's something. Looks like it dates from the council of Walenstadt of 1521. It's in German." Nick said over an old textbook.

Monroe walked over and started reading over Nick's shoulder. "Yeah. It says right here, "it establishes guidelines to ensure the safety and well-being of the Wesen community". Bottom line, very bad things happen when Wesen reveal themselves in order to take advantage of normal folk. The great witch hunts of the 16th and 17th century... you think those were witches they were burning?" Dad looked at Hank and Nick as they nodded. "Uh-uh. Bunch of knuckleheads like in the bank today got that ball rolling back then, and for three hundred years there was hell to pay. And if you think that can't happen again, here today, think again." Dad said frantically.

"The fact that these guys were Wesen when they robbed the bank is going to make it impossible to find them. No prints, nobody to I.D. them." Nick said with annoyance.

"Hello, except me." Dad pointed out.

"Yeah, and your testimony about two Blutbaden and a Skalengeck should go over really well with a jury." Nick deadpanned, emotions were starting to run high.

"Yeah, that sounds more like a way to get you sent to the funny farm dad." I warned.

"All right, so how do we find them?" Hank asked, trying to calm us down.

I took a deep breath and Nick said, "The way they hit the bank, I get the feeling this wasn't their first costume party."

"Okay, let's see if we can find any recent cases where masks were used." Hank suggested.

"When this gets out it is going to spread fast, and a lot of Wesen are gonna freak. And when you get the Wesen community freaked, somebody is gonna know somebody who knows somebody who knows something. So I'm gonna start asking." Dad said, I could tell even he was a getting a bit jumpy.

"We might already know somebody who knows something." Nick stated, siting up.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tatia." Nick stated and I snorted, going back to my book.

"I'd take that call outside." Dad suggested, not wanting to start a fight.

Dad knew how much stress I was under and I didn't want to get in it with Nick about what I thought of Tatia right now. Nick nodded and went outside, dialing her number. I could see Hank looking at me and I knew what he wanted to ask but dad was shaking his head. I knew it wasn't my place to spread rumors but Hank deserved to know right?

 **Third point of view-**

As Nick stepped outside to take the call, Hank whirled around in his chair to face Monroe and Maria.

"Have I missed something?" Hank knew all about the memory thing with Tatia. He knew she didn't remember Nick. But he felt as though he was missing a crucial piece of the puzzle here. He was Nick's friend and partner. So he deserved to know what was going on.

"No."

"Yes." Maria said at the same time as Monroe. Her father shot her a strong look. However, the younger woman disregarded it and continued to precede. "He should probably know dad." She reasoned with him.

"Know what?" Hank questioned, raising an eyebrow. Now he knew he was missing something in the "weird and freaky club".

"Tatia didn't only lose her memories." Maria began to the older human male. She saw Monroe shake his shaggy haired head out of the corner of her eyes. He looked as though he could really use a drink. "She began to have… Intense feelings for another man. Our Captain to be exact."

Hanks's eyes went wide and he felt himself choke on air. His Captain and his best friend's girl? Oh that was so many levels of wrong.

"But that was only because of the spell that Tatia was placed under." Monroe added, defending his half-Grimm friend. Someone had too. "And the, uh… Captain was kind of under it too." But that was another story for another day.

Hank was quiet for a few seconds as it sunk in. His face twisted a little as he tried to understand it, trying to wrap his mind around it. He couldn't though. "So I'm guessing you're not exactly happy about it?" He asked Maria, sensing that was the reason why Tatia was not a good subject to bring up right now. Maria nodded to him, arms crossed against her chest. "… Damn are lives are weird."

"I hear yah." Monroe agreed with the human man. He completely agreed with that one, hands down.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

Tatia's phone rang loud, startling her and her body jolted again out of reaction. She was really losing it. Since when did things like that startle her? Since never.

She lifted up her head and saw it, blinking on the table. Could she do it? Cross the balance beam like walkway to the table, just to get her phone? She probably needed it anyway. She hadn't called into work, saying she would be out. But Sean- no Captain- she corrected herself- probably took care of that for her.

Breathing deeply, she got up, her hand on the rale of the staircase, only to feel a wave wash over her. Suddenly it was as if she was having a sense of déjà vu.

Her hazel eyes searched widely to find the source, but couldn't.

This had to be a good sign though. If she was having a déjà vu sense that meant her memories were going to return to her. That was the hope anyway.

Breathing out again she tiptoed across as her phone stopped ringing

As she tentatively picked up her phone, it suddenly began to ring again, and in her current state, Tatia fumbled, and dropped it into the abyss. Tatia let out frustrated cry. Could nothing go right in her life right now?

 **Nick's point of view-**

When Tatia didn't answer, Nick was a bit worried, and admittedly a little hurt. But he played it off as her not wanting to talk to anyone right now. Which must include him. He could understand that though. She had a lot to figure out. So he didn't want to bother her anymore, which might further her complicated feelings even more so.

So he, Hank and Maria went back to prescient while Monroe was on the prowl. They were all looking at the surveillance videos when their Captain called Nick into his office.

With hands in his pockets, he stood straight and looked to Maria, who looked as though she were a loaded spring. The Grimm shook his head though, indicating he would be find as he entered his boss's office.

-Grimm-

"You still having feelings for Tatia?" Nick questioned with slight sass, as Sean closed the door. The younger man didn't make eye contact with him initially, and his hands were deep in his jacket pockets. He truly feared he might deck the older man before him.

Sean sighed internally, looking at the young detective face to face. "You want to go there first?"

"I do." Nick's words were like a tightly coiled spring. They had a pressure behind them, and they were constricting in his mouth, making his jaw lock. Did he truly want to know this? No he didn't. But he needed to know this.

"Truth is not as much." Which translated to no more than usual. This damn potion drudged up old feelings that never seem to go away, and it infuriated Reynard when he couldn't just burn them away. "I'm truly grateful for that." Sean said honestly, looking at Nick. "I think we both know why I felt the way I felt, so don't take it personally… We truly had all but forgotten our relationship. When she moved on with you, I was happy for her." Because Sean was no fool- he knew Nick could give her what she wanted. With him, there was too much danger, and he held things back from her. With Nick, there were no secrets or lies… Well until now.

Nick wanted to laugh at the older man. How could he not take this personally? His Captain, a man he looked up to, had been obsessed with his fiancée. Not to the mention the two had dated. Knowing that information, it made him feel sick, because he felt like he should have known. I mean he was, or had been, Tatia's fiancé, for heaven's sake. He knew deep down that she had probably been trying to spare his feelings, but he still felt angry and hurt.

"I'm trying not to." Nick said with gritted teeth.

Sean sensed the anger radiating from the Grimm. However, he didn't seem to be phased by it much. "You and I need to be able to work together if you're gonna stay on in this precinct." They all needed to be able to work together. Him, Nick, Tatia and Maria had to stay united.

"I have no intention of leaving." Like hell he was going to leave this prescient.

"Well good, because I don't want you too." Sean put his hands in his tailored suit jacket pockets. "There are far more important things going on here."

"What do you want from me?"

"Not from just you, but Tatia and Maria as well." Sean explained to him. Nick's demeanor became a bit tenser and protective as he mentioned the girls. "You, Tatia and Maria, you all hold value to a lot of people, myself included." Nick because he was Grimm, Tatia because she was purely unique, and Maria- a girl who could sense death. "I've protected you in situations you don't even know about. I protected her."

Nick rolled his grey colored eyes, not entirely believing him. But in truth, he didn't disbelieve him either. "You want a bouquet?" He asked sarcastically.

"You all need to understand your places." The Captain clarified, "If we can overcome our differences, we will make history."

"And if we can't?" Nick questioned, almost uneasily.

"Well," Sean began, trying to find the right words on his tongue "then history buries us all."

 **Maria's point of view-**

I didn't want to intrude, really I didn't. But I was so mad at the Captain I woged a little. And when I heard Sean mention my name I knew I couldn't just let it be. I ignored Hanks protests and walked in as Sean asked, "How much have you told Hank?"

"Just about everything. We didn't have much choice with everything going on. It was getting too dangerous." I said as I walked in, closing the door behind me. "Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear." I told Nick.

"And he's on board with that?" The Captain asked, ignoring my subtle intrusion.

"He's working it out." Nick stated.

"Well what else can he do? You can't not know once you've found out." I said, still a little worried about Hank, it's big news to be processed in a short amount of time.

"Still, probably better that way." Sean said and I agreed reluctantly

"What about Adalind?" Nick asked, nearly spitting with anger.

"She wants the keys. For my brother." Wow.

"Why don't you give it to her?" Nick asked.

"Because I trust you, and certainly trust Tatia, more than I trust my family." Sean said.

"Don't take this the wrong way but that's really sad." I said, almost feeling pity for him. If you can't trust your family who can you trust?

Sean shrugged nonchalantly. "There's way too much at stake to let either one of them have it. And the families, they'll stop at nothing until they get their hands on those keys. And you. And you Maria if they knew you existed so, can you work with me on this?" He asked me. I had to admit I was surprised; I didn't think he'd actually ask for my help.

I let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry Captain I don't think I'm any good to you right now."

"Why not?" He asked and they both looked at me, confused. I'd never admitted to being weak in any way before.

I looked down, not being able to look at either of them as I lifted up my sleeve so they could see the tattoo (I might as well call it that, that's what the rest of the world is going to see it as). Sean's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand. Nick just looked confused.

"You got a tattoo?" Nick asked, his face scrunching up with confusion as I plopped down in the seat across from Sean's desk.

"No." I said, rubbing my temples, I could use a stiff drink right now. "Captain, could you-" I waved between him and Nick.

He nodded. "It started in the fifteenth century. The black plague was ravaging Europe and this was causing a lot of problems for the Todesfee because all the deaths were starting to affect them. They were becoming too powerful and they were starting to go mad."

"Why were they becoming so powerful?" Nick asked, growing concerned.

"Todesfee are messengers of death, they fed off death." Captain stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, the only ones who weren't going nuts were the happily married ones and considering Todesfee were married for political gain back then, you can imagine how few and far between those were. So there was an emergency council meeting and it was found that a powerful Wesen was able to help the Todesfee share their power but only "perfect matches" could share power."

"So I'm guessing whoever's tattooed on Maria's arm is her "perfect match"."

"Yes but-" Nick's phone rang.

"The real important part is-" His phone rang again. Crap

"I guess were done?" The Captain said reluctantly.

"For now, yeah." Nick said and motioned for me to follow him out the door.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

It must be nearing the end of the day now. I could see the day dwindling away through the blinds of the windows. It was getting dark now, the Portland sky giving its overcast nightly glow. Had I really wasted the day away being a coward on the stairs? It made me angry. Almost angry enough to woge.

Getting up again, I leaned over to see the abyss again.

It reminded me so much of the eyes of a Hexenbiest. And speaking of Hexenbiest, when I got a hold of Adalind, I was going to behead her like the witch she was. I would make my Grimm ancestors proud for sure. And probably satisfy some of my own raging bloodlust.

As I continued to lean over, I jumped with surprise when I saw a blue-white spark. What the hell was that? I thought to myself as the blue-white sparks continued to move like electricity on a power line wire.

Up and down, until it suddenly stopped.

I decided then and there I wasn't going to be afraid anymore.

Breathing, I mentally prepared myself. "It's all in my head." I said quietly and began to take baby steps forward on the wooden floor. It was all in my head. I repeated mentally. "It's not real." I said as I took another step.

Suddenly the floor began to build itself, like a pathway or a bridge. Little by little I took steps forward until finally it built it self all the way.

There in front of me was my cell phone. It was on the dark wooden lacquered floor, not in some deep, dark, abyss. With a shaky breath I picked it up and walked over to the couch.

Feeling exhausted I laid down on the large couch and stared up at the ceiling.

This is the only the beginning. I thought to myself before falling into a restless sleep.

 **Maria's point of view-**

When Nick, Hank and I got to the parking lot of the bar Dad got out of his car and into Nick's police car. "What makes you think anybody's gonna talk?" Nick asked

"Trust me, the codex has been broken. They'll be lining up to stop those idiots." Dad said confidently.

"Well, it's worth a shot."

"Let's go."

"Whoa! Whoa! Guys, wait. This is a Wesen bar. You got to woge your I.D at the door." Dad explained to the guys, "I can do this alone. I'll be out in ten minutes." He added.

"You mean we'll be out in ten minutes." I stated, I could tell he was going to protest "It's you and a bar full of mean drunks, I'm going with you." I said in a -that's the end of it- tone.

"What if you two get in trouble?"

"If I run into a problem I can't deal with; we'll be walking right out that door." Dad said looking at me with "you better do what I say" eyes.

We walked up to the guard at the door and dad woged to him. He nodded and then looked to me. I stepped up and woged to him and he smiled. "You can go in. Just let me know if you get into any trouble in their pretty lady." He said in what I'm sure he thought was a flattering smile but really just made me want to puke.

"Thanks." I said and moved my clearly disgruntled dad to the door. I wanted to tell that guy I wasn't interested but he could actually be helpful in case something bad happened.

We walked in, some loud braying music playing. Man this place reeked of booze and sadness. "Man, I love this place! Whew! Hey, can I get a hefeweizen? Such ambiance." Dad said with fake enthusiasm.

"Laying it on a little thick dad." I warned in his ear. Man this place was loud.

The bartender put dad's beer down and looked at me- "And for you miss?"

"Nothing thank you." I said politely, it was best to keep a clear head in a place like this.

We sat down and dad went straight to business. "Did you hear about that bank robbery today?" He asked the man sitting next to him. The big guy just got up and walked away. Can't say I blamed him. Dad wasn't being subtle at all.

"Got to be honest, the thing I like about this place, you come in by yourself, you sit down, and you strike up a conversation."

"Dad"

"Yeah?"

"I love you but please stop talking." I demanded and he rolled his eyes. "You're acting weird. Just…let me do the talking." I said and unzipped my leather jacket and took the ponytail out of my hair letting it down.

Unfortunately, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. I looked across the table and sent him a flirtatious smile.

He grinned and I wanted to puke again.

I sometimes hated being a Todesfee because my genetic makeup was literally making me want to puke because I was flirting. Once fate decides who your Meinherz is, it doesn't like you straying even if it is just pretend.

"Hi." I said with a little wave and a bat of my eyes.

"Hi." He said moving closer to where I sat. Wow, if ever there was a time I wished a man showered more.

"Did you hear about that robbery today?" I asked curiously, as if I was just some gossiper hoping to start a rumor.

"What about it?" He asked, no longer looking so interested.

"Scared me to death." I said, putting my hand over my heart to portray some damsel in distress who didn't really know who she was talking about.

"I heard about that, I was scared too." Dad don't get in the way! "Breaking the code? It's not good for any of us, right?" He said and then put his arm around my shoulder.

That guy went from interested, if not a little cautious, to mad and disgusted. Clearly he didn't like me "flirting" with him when my "boyfriend" (gross) was right there. "Piss off."

"Way to go dad." I said with sarcasm and annoyance. "If you hadn't interfered we might have something now." I rolled my eyes, throwing his arm off mine.

"He was looking at you as if he wanted to know what you looked like naked, not ok." Dad said protectively.

"That was kind of the point dad and it's not like I was really interested remember?" I said, tapping my inner arm where my tattoo was hidden.

"I know but still..."

"Look." I said with a subtle nod of my head. "That woman over there has been eying you since we got in, why don't you try flirting and see where you get." I suggested.

I wouldn't have let him do it under normal circumstances buy hey, if it got results. "Sure, let me show you how an old pro does it." He said confidently.

Barf.

He walked over to the blonde with me closely observing. "Buy you a drink?"

"Mm, twist my arm." She teased.

"That's cute." He said and I could see three people, including the guy I had flirted with, walk up to him. Our luck was just going to hell. "So, um, did you hear about that bank robbery today?"

Biker asshole clunked his beer bottle onto the table.

"I did."

"Pretty crazy, right?" Dad said, trying not to sound nervous. I approached the table slowly.

"I think what they did was pretty ballsy." Biker bitch (I should probably not think such vulgar names but my dad was in trouble) said.

"Are you kidding? They... they broke the code. That's not ballsy." Dad said, "That's cowardly." Oh shit.

"Hey, what did you say?" Biker asshole said as he woged in front of dad. "As I recall, you're the one who was cowardly."

"What do you say now, big mouth?" Biker bitch said.

"I'd get away from my father bitch, before you find yourself in an accident." I demanded loudly, so all three of them turned to look at me.

They started chuckling so I woged in front of them, they backed off instantly. "Actually I'm glad we found you guys." Dad said, trying to gain back control of the situation. "Because the cops have been all over me to tell them what I saw. Kept my mouth shut. I think that's worth something." He bragged.

"Like what?" Biker asshole said.

"Oh, I don't know. You know, a little piece of the action. I mean, not a big piece, just a commensurate piece." This wasn't going to end well.

"How about a little piece of this, huh?" He said and all three of them grabbed him and threw him at me!

It's on!

I jumped out of the way and grabbed one of the pitchers and threw it at the biker bitch who dogged it and ran at me. I was dogging punches while dad was trying to block those guys with a pool stick when- "Police! Break it up, now! Shut that music off!" Thank God! I thought as Hank pulled me and biker bitch apart while Uncle Nick threw Dad against a pew.

"Hey, get your hands off me!" Dad yelled, playing the part of pissed of passerby.

"What'd you say to me?" Huh, not bad acting.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere!" Hank said to the guy trying to leave.

"He started it. He grabbed my ass!" I was really starting to hate this bitch.

"I did not!"

"Hey, everybody shut up. Get out your I.D.s. Or not, and we can take you to jail." Nick demanded and we gave him our I.D.s. Once we did, Nick turned to me. "You said he grabbed you. Would you like to press charges?" Nick asked me.

"We can all go downtown and talk about it." Hank said and I could tell he secretly hoped they said yes.

"No need. Let it go." Biker asshole said.

"Any property damage?" Nick asked the bartender.

"None that I can see."

"Anybody want to press any charges against anybody for anything?" Nick asked and we all shook our heads "Well, then I suggest we all go home."

"Starting with you two." Hank said and started pulling dad and I forward.

We started heading towards the door when biker bitch said "Lucky for us a couple of handsome Detectives were cruising by." She said, wrapping herself around Nick

"Don't do it dude." I said, feeling bitchy. "She's like the town cresol, everyone's had a ride at least once." I said, making a circular motion with my finger and smirking. Even Tatia was better than her, and she would also kick her ass.

"What'd you say bitch?" She said, clearly ready to come at me again.

"Hey!" Nick said, his voice full with authority. "Go home." he demanded, looking at me in a way so I could tell it wasn't acting this time.

I huffed and walked out the door. Dad in tow. This wasn't just a bad mood from being in a bar brawl. I was seriously starting to feel moody and my muscles were starting to feel like they were forming giant knots. "What was that Maria?" Dad asked I could tell he was about to lecture me. That wasn't my usual behavior.

"Dad, I don't feel so hot." I answered, clutching at my arms and looking at him so he knew I was serious.

"Oh, we better get you to the spice shop." Dad said, becoming concerned as he took my arm and lead me to the car.

Dad called Uncle Nick, "I didn't think we should stick around. We're headed for the spice shop, but that was them." Dad said and hung up soon after.

This couldn't be happening. I shouldn't already be feeling like this; I took the potion. What's happening?

-Grimm-

When we got to the spice shop Rosalie patched up my hand from when I managed to hit the Wesen biker chick and got dad an ice pack for his neck. Dad was worried, I could tell.

"These are bad times; you know? People out of work, can't pay their mortgages. All it would take is a few more clowns with the same idea, and I can't even think what would happen." Dad moaned out, "Not to mention my daughter may be going off the deep end, no offence sweetie."

"Non-taken." I snorted, I felt like I was going off the deep end.

"Something happened?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"Did the potion you gave me come with side effects mom? Because I think it's starting to affect my moods. I'm becoming more short tempered, angry." I admitted to her, a bit shameful of it.

She paused, thinking things through and I could tell she got the answer when her eyes widened. "I forgot sometimes when…the Todesfee is powerful enough, sometimes they need a second potion. Don't worry, I can make it but it'll take some time." She assured me "You know you sound just like my brother." She told dad.

"And that's a good thing?" Rosalie's brother had…issues.

"Freddy made a lot of mistakes, but when it came to doing what's best for the Wesen community, he never wavered. He used to say, "above all, our job is to protect each other"." Rosalie said proudly.

"Sounds like he was pretty cool deep down." I said and she smiled.

We heard the bells chime and knew Nick and Hank were back. "Did you arrest them?" Dad asked before they could get a word in.

"Based on what?" Nick asked, clearly not in a very good mood either.

"They were the ones that robbed the bank, man. I recognized the tall one when he woged." Dad said.

"Can't present that to the D.A., but at least we know who they are." Hank said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Cole Pritchard and Krystal Fletcher. Both have records and they live together." Nick informed. Typical, biker bitch is getting laid and I'm taking potions to deal with my body feeling rejection. My life sucks.

"There was another guy. He was, like, stocky with a beard. I think he slipped out when you guys came on. I remember because the loser thought he could hit on my daughter." Dad said as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"That was the third guy?" Nick questioned.

"I think so." Dad said and I nodded.

"I saw them talking." I added.

"Yeah, I mean, he was with them." Dad said.

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"Not much we can do until we get evidence to tie them to the bank." Hank stated, not liking the rules either.

"We're gonna check out their address first thing in the morning." Nick assured us.

"Nick... You know, this is a pretty serious situation." Dad tried to come off gently, "If you can't get the hard evidence you need, you, and Tatia, might just have to put the badge aside and deal with this as Grimm's." Dad said reluctantly.

"There's a lot of attention on this." Nick stated, trying to reason with us. "We've got to try and take them down as cops first." He said and started heading towards the door with Hank in tow.

I could tell dad wanted to stop them but really, what else could he say. Either Nick would handle this as a cop or a Grimm. Honestly I kind of wondered if Nick was just taking the easy way out. "You didn't tell them about the council." Rosalie said.

"The Wesen council? No. God, no. I'm hoping it doesn't come to that." Dad said, a bit panicky at that though, and I couldn't help but agree. If the council got involved it meant the situation was dire. Let's hope it didn't come to that.

 **Third point of view-**

The sound of the phone startled Tatia awake from a dream. Or was it a memory? She didn't know quite yet. She would soon find out though.

Stretching, she sat up and fumbled for her phone. Without her coffee, and plus the restless sleep, she doubted she sounded very friendly, or human. One might assume she was Blutbad with her groaning and growling.

"Hello." She muttered out tiredly.

"T- Tatia?"

Nick. If she wasn't awake before, she most certainly was now. Her hazel eyes snapped wide open and she jumped up at his voice. It was Nick. He was calling her.

"Nick." Tatia began to gnaw her, now chapped, lips as she headed into the kitchen. She had a feeling she wasn't going back to sleep now. So she might as well make some good coffee to wake her the hell up.

"Hi." Nick greeted, sounding relieved that she had answered. It was obvious he had been worried about her. "I, uh, don't mean to bug you. I just… Wanted to make sure everything was okay." To make sure nothing unexpected was going on. To make sure she had no unexpected visitors, or anything like that.

Tatia felt a vague recollection, just a feeling really, that he was concerned about her a lot. Had she been concerned about him, as much as he was about her? She must have been. Because she got the impression they were very much in love.

Silence ensued her for several moments as she brewed her coffee. Lights streamed into the kitchen from the half-open blinds. Finally, only after it was done, and she poured a cup for herself did she answer.

"It's better Nick." Tatia did feel better, but she didn't want to give him too much hope. It was still early and she had yet to remember anything else, except those vague images that haunted her last night. "Thank you for calling. I mean it."

Nick felt himself smile at her words, and his heart beat a bit more widely. He was sure Monroe could hear it from downstairs. She was glad he had called.

"Anytime." He grinned like a fool. "Will I see you at work today?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah." Tatia nodded, "I'll see you later today… Bye Nicki."

-Grimm-

Nicki.

Nick felt himself smile like a fool as she hung up. She had called him Nicki. This was a good sign. It had to be a good sign.

Rosalie said these things took time. That her memory would come back little by little. So he knew he shouldn't be getting ahead of himself by doing a happy dance just yet. But he knew that his was good.

-Grimm-

After her talk with Nick, coupled with two cups espresso coffee and a nice hot shower, Tatia would admit she was feeling good. She wasn't feeling great, but it would take time. Giving herself one last look in the mirror she grabbed her bag.

As she walked to the front door though, something happened.

She heard the sound of laughter. It was her laugh, and there was another, more masculine, laugh too. As she stayed frozen, something danced before her eyes. Faded images played out before her. It was like watching a movie for the first time.

Finally, after staring at them, for what felt like forever, she realized how these people were. It was her… And Nick.

 **Flashback- 2009**

"Nick." Tatia pouted as he led her by the hand. She was currently in a bit of a blind state right now, having a blindfold over her eyes, curtsey of her loving boyfriend. "Why can't I take this thing off already?" She asked him.

"Because it's a surprise." Nick laughed out to her as lead her across a path. His grin was wide, stretching boyishly across his whole face. "Watch your step." He said, carefully helping his girlfriend up the hardwood porch steps

Once she reached the top, Tatia decided she could not be patient anymore. "Okay you can take it off now." She heard Nick say she could, and she did so with much relief.

In front of her though, was something she did not expect. A house.

The younger woman frowned, confused as she turned on her heels. "Nick?" Tatia questioned her boyfriend. "Why are we at a house?" Better yet whose house was? Were they trespassing? She hoped they weren't. Getting your own workforce set upon you would just be embarrassing.

Suddenly, Nick became nervous. You could tell because of his shift in posture, the way his hands ran through his black hair, and his breathing rate changed as well. "Nick?" She questioned him once more. Her tone more pressing.

"Because…" Nick trailed off, breathing shakily. "It's our house."

Silence. Dead Silence.

For a second, Nick thought he made terrible error in judgement. Had he read this all wrong? Because he got the impression they were pretty serious. He was beginning to overthink things, until Tatia threw her lithe body at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You bought a house." Tatia said, her face buried into his chest, a smile dancing across her lips. "You bought us a house- to live in. A house for us."

Relief swept through Nick like a tidal wave. "You really like it?" Nick asked, looking down at her so he could see her face better. It was clearly bright, and she was smiling. So he took these as all good signs of her being happy

"Like it? I love it." She corrected her boyfriend. "And I love you Nick." No one had ever done this for her before. Buying a house, it was as if Nick was saying he wanted this- he wanted them- to be long term.

Nick laughed with that boyish laughter and that grin on his face. Before suddenly he, quite literally, swept Tatia off her feet. "Nick." She laughed out to him. "Put me down." She told him, still smiling, feeling amused by all this. But Nick just ignored her as he fished out the key in his pocket.

Without ever even dropping her, Nick opened up the door and the two walked in. The two of them laughing like excited children. And perhaps they were.

"Welcome to our new home."

 **End flashback**

Tatia found herself clutching the table close to the door, the other hand over her mouth. She tried to decipher what she was feeling, but as of right now she couldn't. It was a series of mixed emotions coming at her in rapid tidal waves. She didn't even have time to prepare herself for it. So there was no way she could fortify against it.

But she knew one thing. She just had her first memory of Nick, and she was sure there were more to come.

 **Maria's point of view-**

Mom said I had to wait for her to make the potion and that I should make myself scarce until then. Which means I had to call in work sick. It also meant that whatever potion Rosalie gave me was effecting me more than I thought. I was tired, my nerves were shot, and I felt like any little thing might make me blow up. I wasn't happy and it showed when I walked downstairs.

"Hey sweetie." Dad said in a soothing tone. "How you feeling?"

"Pissy." I admitted, "Like any little thing might set me off."

"Well don't worry, Rosalie will be here with that potion soon. You just try to stay calm until then, ok."

"Ok." I said, taking a deep breath and sitting down.

"Hey!" Dad said to Nick as he walked downstairs.

"Morning." He said, smiling. At least one of us was having a good day. "What is that?" He asked, looking at our breakfast.

"Quinoa blueberry pancakes with a spinach, basil and walnut puree maple syrup." He said and Nick made a face somewhere between confusion and distaste. "I know. It sounds a little weird, but taste is a small price to pay for health. And I figured, you know, it's our first sort of breakfast as roommates, so why not pull out all the stops?" Dad said cheerfully. I never complained about the food, if it helps keep you fit why bother?

"Uh... I'm okay with just some coffee." Nick said, I was getting agitated. I took my glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"French press Honduran high Mountain roast, ready to go. But come on, a pancake isn't gonna kill you." Dad said, looking at my unhappy expression and growing unsettled.

"How can you be so sure?" I'm about to lose it.

The glass of juice was starting to crack in my hands. "My dad made you breakfast; can't you just say thank you instead of being an ass about it." I said angrily.

Dad laughed awkwardly, trying the glass of juice from my hands. "Well, we're still here."

"So Nick, what has you so perky this morning?" I asked, trying to cool myself down. I shrugged my dad away and drank more orange juice, knowing angry and hungry were a bad combination.

"Just stuff," He asked. Looking at me as though he didn't recognize me. "You know, we made a little headway in the case, it's a nice day, and I talked to Tatia-" He rambled, unaware that I just lost it.

"YOU WHAT?!"" The glass in my hand shattered.

"Uh, Nick, maybe you should-" Dad said, flustered.

"Why did you do that Nick huh?" I asked angrily, jumping up from my chair so fast it fell over. "Did you think you would just call her up and talk to her and everything would go back to the way it was before you found out she was a big fat cheater!" I spat at the end.

"Don't call her that." Nick demanded authoritivly and with his own building up anger.

He had no idea he was waving a red flag in front of a bull. "Why, because it's the truth?" I hissed.

"Guys, lets-"

"You don't know anything about it." Nick said, upset and confused. I was too mad to care. "What is wrong with you Maria, this isn't like you."

"What, you mean everything isn't great Nick? You think I'm not perfectly fine? Do you think maybe you finally pulled your head out of Tatia's ass long enough to realize there was other stuff going on!?" I said, feeling borderline hysterical.

"Maria-"

"I watched you Nick! I was the one watched you fall apart every day and every night." The memories of my hopelessness made it worse. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHY NICK?!" I grabbed my breakfast and threw it against the wall, the plate shattered.

"Maria," My dad was clearly concerned, if I didn't feel like an erupting volcano I would have to. This is not me.

"Maria!" Rosalie ran into the house. She looked at me and her face went from concern to almost horrified. "Oh Maria." She ran forward and wrapped her arms around me. I would've considered it a motherly embrace except her arms were wrapped too tight, like she was trying to keep me from escaping.

"Let-" I wasn't able to finish because of the needle being jabbed into my neck. I gasped and threw her off me. I took the syringe out of my neck and looked at what must have been the potion I thought she would make me drink. "What did you do?" I demanded

"I'm sorry." she said not just to me but to dad and Nick. "There was no other way, the potion took time and the effects of the other one were turning her into a ticking time bomb."

I thought I would just get angrier but just as I was about to find more china to throw at her, I became overwhelmed with a different emotion, emotion. Not just blind rage but sorrow, despair and fear. I wanted to cry. "Wha', why did you do this to me? I don't want to feel like this." I said, covering my ears and shaking my head as if that would somehow block the overwhelming emotion I was feeling.

"You had to." Rosalee said sympathetically. "Sometimes when a Todesfee is as mentally strong as you the potion doesn't just suppress your urges it starts to suppress your emotions until eventually it all boils over at once. You can't just pretend you don't feel Maria, or you won't be able to handle your emotions at all." She said, talking to me like a mother concerned for her kid.

It was like a tidal wave, hitting me all at once. The sorrow I felt when Nick worried about Tatia. The sorrow I felt for losing that trust in Tatia, who was once my friend. The concern that I was useful anymore so my dad might kick me out of the house. The fear that I found my Meinherz and might never see her again. And an overwhelming grief at the realization that I couldn't handle everything on my own anymore. I was too use to having a support system, and I couldn't go back to being alone anymore.

I could feel the tears dripping down my face like a leaking faucet. "Mom…dad." I looked at them, not knowing what to say.

"Oh honey, it's ok." Rosalee said and opened her arms out to me. I broke down.

I was full on sobbing now as they both put their arms around me. Poor Nick was just standing in a corner, looking lost and confused, which made me cry harder.

Dad moved me so I was completely in Rosalie's embrace and motioned for Nick to follow him in the living room. I just hoped he would forgive me for this.

 **Third point of view-**

Nick had a complicated morning.

It had started out all fine and well, Tatia calling him "Nicki" had made him smile. It made him get that warm feeling in his chest and his heart pound a little. All of these things were good… That was until Maria had lost her ever-loving mind.

Honestly he didn't get it. How could he? He could only understand a fraction of it, the loss of a loved one, in a manner of speaking.

Nick felt bad for Maria, the young woman was his friend after all. But right now he had his own personal issues to worry about. Like finding out who was going this and getting his affairs in order.

-Grimm-

Tatia was hunched over the ground outside the bank, examining the bodies and surrounding evidence. Wu stood by her, hovering over her like a curious child. He always seemed fascinated by the forensics while simultaneously doing his job.

She heard the footsteps of two males approached and looked up slightly. Her hazel eyes sparked surprise when she saw it was Nick and Hank.

"Déjà vu all over again." Wu claimed to the two arriving detectives as they ducked under the police tape. "Same MO, same everything." It was like watching a return of a movie or something. Except this time there was some deleted footage.

"Except this time the stakes were higher." Tatia added to claim as she stood up. "Hey Nick, Hank." She hoped that didn't come out as awkward as it sounded.

Hank greeted her, while Nick just nodded- something obviously was weighing on him. But now wasn't the time to ask about his feelings. Perhaps later? Would that truly be a good idea though? The stress of everyone's own situations were overpowering right now.

"Surveillance?" Hank asked, leaning down to one of the bodies.

Wu sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "From what I hear, you guys will be watching a rerun." That meant the people were in their Wesen forms. This wasn't good at all. Sooner or later if something wasn't done the council would play their hand. And that wasn't something Tatia particularly wanted- having always felt an awkward disposition with them, seeing as she was only half Wesen. Her and Nick would need to deal with this as Grimm's, not members of the police force. "Hey! Get that news van out of here!" Wu yelled, going forward, leaving Nick, Tatia and Hank alone at the crime scene outside.

Tatia looked to Nick, who shared a distressed look with his partner. "Hey Nick, can we talk?" She asked, knowing this wasn't ideal timing, but this had to happen. And it might as well be now.

"Sure." Nick sighed, following Tatia to a spot a few feet from the crime scene. He looked at her face, which shined a bit in the dull day of Portland. "How are you doing?" He asked her.

"Okay I guess." Tatia shrugged a little bit. Biting her lip, she tried to shift past the awkward tension that now permeated the air. She knew Nick could feel it too. "I'm just trying to… Working things out in my head, you know?" She told him.

Nick nodded a little, getting that. She had a lot to work with right now. Her own issues were taking over her personal life and then she had her work issues. Well their work issues. As he stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, his grey eyes met her hazel ones. To him though her eyes seemed a bit more on the green side today.

"So I'm guessing you didn't pull me away from Hank to…" To play the "how are you doing" game with him. Nick watched her scrunch up a little bit, and brief memories flashed of her when she did that before with him. This always meant that she was going to say something he didn't like probably. Or that she didn't like something.

"You're right I didn't." Tatia said getting straight to her point. "I wanted to tell you that, I think we need to deal with this as Grimm's, not police force." Maybe it was because she had been a Grimm longer than Nick had been. And it was also probably due to the fact that Tatia grew up with Grimm's- having been taught a certain mentality.

But that wasn't Nick. Nick grew up normal, and he hadn't been a Grimm that long in the long running game. He tried to avoid dealing with things as Grimm. He wanted to play it by the cop's rules he swore to uphold as a detective. So his uncomfortable shift in demeanor was normal as he watched Tatia's gaze become harsh. She was all too ready to let her Grimm side out and deal with them it seemed.

Nick never really knew what to think about this side of her. He sometimes thought this was why she worked in forensics and not as a detective, being a detective meant living by a code. Being a Grimm, you lived by your own rules. There were times when he liked that about her. She knew things he didn't and had always been more assured, confident in her movements than he was. Right now he wasn't so sure.

The look in her eyes was determined, would she do this no matter what he thought?

The tension crackled in the air as she stared at him with dark hazel eyes. He knew her well enough to know the answer to that question. Yes- yes she would.

 **Maria's point of view-**

After my little meltdown dad told me to go upstairs and try to sleep. I really tried and I even managed to get a few minutes but it was hard. I have people that I would die for. But I never imagined needing someone so that I could live. I didn't like it. This girl had been my Meinherz for five minutes and she's already making things difficult. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to think about it. Dad came to "wake me up." Rosalie needed us at the spice shop.

It was a good thing we got there when we did too, the place was packed and it didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't because Rosalie was making a sale. We walked in just as things were getting crazy. "They did it again!" O God, this whole thing was going out of control.

"Oh, my. And did you hear about the copycats?"

"Dissolve this in water. It'll help relieve some of the stress. I'll be right with you." Rosalie said, clearly trying to keep her cool.

"And how much longer until they realize they're not wearing masks?" The next customer asked, terrified.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't just do nothing. We need to protect our families." Another one added. Fear and panic reeked in the crowd.

"Everybody calm down. Just hold on. The Portland PD has got this under control." Dad said, trying to calm the growing riot. But it didn't seem to deter them at all from their rising panic.

"This is not a job for the police, we need the council."

"That's what Freddy would have done."

"Calm down. Everybody calm down. There is need to panic." Rosalee tried to soothe.

"We'll be chased from our homes."

"That's not going to happen." Rosalee promised.

"Freddy knew who to talk to." That must have stung a little.

"And so do I." Rosalee stated, silencing the crowd for all but a minute. Dad gave her one of his famous scrunched up looks, obviously he hadn't known that piece of information.

"Really?" My patience was starting to wear thin. I may be better but my temper was still short.

"Now, please, do not be afraid. Go home to your families, there's nothing you can do here." Rosalee insisted to the Wesen crowd, "You trusted my brother, you can trust me." She said, looking at me and ushering them out as soon as possible.

"If Rosalee says she can do it, I believe her."

"We have no choice."

"I wish Freddy was still here."

"And I wish men didn't bitch like little girls, we all have our problems." I said, making dad move them out of there faster.

Once they were all ushered out, I sighed in relief. Rosalee however turned sharply on her heels and looked at me and my dad.

"I need your help." This is going to be a long day.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

Being the same room with the Captain and Nick wasn't totally awkward… No not at all. Especially since Nick wasn't pleased with me right now. How was I supposed to know that he didn't necessarily like to deal with things as a Grimm?

It didn't matter though. I would have to sort out my feelings later- right now we had an upcoming crisis on our hands.

I tried to avoid looking at either men, instead leaning forward and favoring to look at the small video screen instead. Hank was the only thing that kept this from becoming even more awkward. I didn't trust the three of in a room alone together. Not with all the tension radiating from us.

"So that happened this morning in the southeast, and we got this one a half-hour later." Sean said leaning on his desk. His arms bracing himself for support and I tried not to think about how close he was and inched away a little.

Nick leaned in too on the other side. The video showed robberies happening again- this wasn't good. "This is getting out of control fast." He claimed, his eyes dark and his face scrunched with pure concern. It must have mirrored my own.

"Tatia and Nick tell me you know what's going on." The Captain said, looking briefly over to Hank before his eyes flitted back to the screen.

The dark skinned man nodded, his face a bit perplexed. "Let's just say I've been initiated." Hank said. I sensed that bitterness twanged his tone a little bit.

"Welcome to the club."

Yes, welcome to the club of all the things that are weird and creep under your bed at night. Shaking my head, I tore my eyes away from the screen for a second. "We have to do something." I claimed to the men, standing up straight "Innocent Wesen lives are at risk here. If we don't do anything, a full scale riot will be on our hands."

I could see Nick shift for a moment and nod, agreeing with me. At least we agreed on that much- we needed to stop these assholes right now.

"Handle it." Sean said, sitting back down. His face full of concern, partially because his own life was at risk. We were both invested in this more so than Nick was because we were Wesen ourselves. It was our necks on the chopping block right now.

The three of us nodded and moved to leave, as I almost made it to the door the Captain told me to stay. I should have known this was going to happen. I saw Nick's eyes flash and Hank gave an uneasy look. "I'll catch up." I told them before closing the door behind me.

I spun on my heels to look at Sean. He was still sitting down, but got up after a beat and leaned back on the front of his desk. His arms crossed in front of him. "You seem better." Sean noted to me. His tone was ever so casual, but I didn't mind. I needed this to be kept casual and easy.

"I am in a way."

"Good." He nodded and opened his mouth again. "I noticed there was some tension between you and Nick. Am I going to have a problem?" Of course he noticed the tension between Nick and I. He always noticed things like that, which irritated the shit out of me. But it wasn't all bad, I knew that one from personal experience. One I never hoped to relive.

I sighed, leaning on the wall. I still didn't trust myself to get close to him, even if we were at work, where we had to be professional. "Se- Captain- I don't think you should ask me that." Yes, personal. Personal as in how we should handle this Wesen problem. I may have been more compliant to talk about my issues before, but now was a whole new ballgame. I was getting my memories and feelings back. "I don't think you need to know details of my personal life with Nick. Not anymore"

"Tatia." Sean sighed out to me. The way he said it made me believe he was concerned with me.

I shook my head though, my long brunette hair flying with me as I did. "Look, I need to focus on getting better, and getting my relationship with Nick back on track." I claimed, looking at him dead in the eye. My hazel ones met him "And I can't do that if I'm having someone else look over my shoulder… Sean, I care about you a lot, but I love Nick. I have to repair the damage I've done to him." I said and opened the door, "And maybe you should work on it too, repairing the damage you've done."

Sean looked as though he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Instead he nodded, almost as if it was a confirmation of understanding before I closed the door.

Shit. I thought to myself as I ran my hand through my hair. Why was my life to complicated?

 **Maria's point of view-**

Rosalie had dad grab a large chest from the basement and we walked into the back of the spice shop while she explained. "I was really young the last time this happened. I remember, my parents, my aunts and uncles were panicked, just like now. They wouldn't let me or Freddy go outside. Not even near a window. The only one who wasn't panicked was my dad. I don't know what happened, but after about a week, my dad walked into the shop and said it was over." She said, kneeling down to open the chest

"That's it? He just... Said it was over?" Dad said, clearly confused. I was too.

"That seems horribly convenient." I admitted, not sure how else to put it.

"Next day, everything just went back to normal." She said as the chest squeaked open. "I never knew exactly what happened. When Freddy turned 18, my dad told him something. I tried to get Freddy to tell me, but he never would. Until my dad died, then he finally told me. He said that our father had an uneasy alliance with the council. They did things that he didn't agree with, but he did what he had to do. And Freddy took over for my dad, and I was supposed to take over for him if anything ever happened, because he never had any kids. I just...I didn't think it ever would." She said. I'll admit I was expecting something...cryptic, just not a cell phone. "This is it. Freddy told me that our dad served on the council at one point. Before we were born, I think. This letter is from Freddy's contact... De groot." Wow, what a name.

"How do we know they even still deal with this kind of thing?" Dad questioned, a bit uneasy.

"How do we know that their cell phone number is still the same?" People do change numbers. Even if they are some weird and strange council.

"We don't, but I have to call." Rosalie said, trying not to sound nervous.

"You want me to do it?" Dad offered kindly.

"No." She said in a firm tone, shaking her head at us. "They knew my father, they knew Freddy. They'll know me. It's my responsibility now." She added, her voice growing stronger, I couldn't help but be a little proud.

Dad and I leaned in closer to mom so we could hear the phone ring. Someone sleepily answered the phone. "Hallo. Wie is dit?

"Hallo. Spreekt u engels?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" The man on the other questioned in English now.

"My name is Rosalie Calvert. I'm the daughter of George Calvert and the sister of Frederick Calvert. I'm reporting a violation of the gesetzbuch ehrenkodex." She said steadily.

"Wait a minute." There was no going back.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

Finding out who the scumbags were wasn't very hard. The hard part was going to be how we dealt with this. I was still all in favor in dealing with this as a Grimm. I was ready to deal with this like we should be. But Nick was still being wishy washy about it.

I had the feeling that this was an issue for us. That how to deal with things came up a lot in our relationship. I could imagine it being the source of frustration for us. And I wondered briefly, and very darkly, how it hadn't drove us a part.

-Grimm-

When we found the body of Gus Campbell I finally had enough.

Those two f*** Blutbaden were escalating in their violence game. This time they ripped out their partners own throat… With their teeth. At this point I could care less about Nick's feelings on being a Grimm. This wasn't about one's feelings anymore; this was about doing your duty. And being a Grimm meant taking down Wesen like this.

As I looked to Nick, my eyes darkened and I saw his own darkening. "Call it in." Nick ordered Wu as I got up. I wasn't going to stay here, right now I was calling in my break. "We're going to the old Cuthridge factory on frontage road."

"Copy that." Wu nodded and radioed it in. "This is Wu, I got 12-49." He said as we were rushing to get out of the small apartment.

Nick grabbed arm and looked at me. "Tatia." His tone warning. His grip on my arm loosened up and I pulled it away gently. "We need to deal with this as cops."

"Nick I get it, you're still learning." I told him as gently as I could. I also knew I needed to be firm though, making my stance clear on the apparent issue. "But trust me when I say this, this isn't a time to play cop. We need to deal with this as Grimm's, and that is what I will deal with this as." My stone a bit steely. "Now if you're with me then fine, and if you're against me that's fine too. But Nick? Please don't get in my way."

Harsh? Yes, it was. But I needed to make him understand that Grimm's didn't tolerate threats like this.

-Grimm-

When I got the old abandoned factory with Nick and Hank, we all preceded with caution, sticking mostly to the shadows. Nick had yet to look me in the eyes since I told him to stay out of my way at the apartment. I knew he was hurt. I wasn't blind, and I knew that wasn't the best way to make up with Nick. But I was only doing what I had to do to keep Wesen and people safe.

The darkening of the sky caused a nice cast over the buildings. My eyes adjusted just fine though in the darkness that was going to surround us.

I knew it was hard for them to bring me along. For Hank it was because I was technically forensics even though he knew everything now, I always had to convince him even before he knew. For Nick it was because he really didn't want me doing things my way. Some things are just inevitable I guess, when it comes to dealing with things.

We heard more noise, I could tell it was them so we turned off our flashlights. It suddenly got quiet. It was one of those moments when they were there and both parties knew it, so you couldn't tell who the hunter was and who was the prey. But I knew when the gun shots started ringing and we started ducking. Then it was just a matter of me getting me shot in and it would all end. Technically, we would have handled it as cops so Nick couldn't complain.

But then one of the marksman stopped. I could hear one of them trying to shot but there was something wrong with the gun. "Damn it! Cole!" I could hear her voice as she motioned for the man, they were running.

Hank chased after the girl while I went after that Cole guy, Nick right behind me, on my trail.

He jumped Nick when we managed to circle around after him. I pulled him away and punched him. The one thing I loved about bad guys, they weren't afraid to hit back just because I was a woman. That just made me more determined to knock them down a peg or two. So I really enjoyed the look on his face when I grabbed the arm he was going to hit me with and punched him in the stomach.

Nick grabbed him back and knocked him to the ground, I think the guy really thought he'd win until he saw that we were Grimm's. "Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!" The male Blutbad screamed at us. "Take it easy. I didn't know you were Grimm's." I hated how smug he looked despite being caught. "You can't kill me, your cops. You gotta arrest me, it's the law."

To hell with it. "Grimm's have their own laws." I pulled out a gun and watched as the smug look he wore disappeared from his face. It was replaced by that frightened doe-like look, the one most Wesen got when they saw us.

"Tatia don't." I turned half way to Nick, my look of anger turning to shock as I saw his gun pointed at me! What the mother fricken hell was wrong with him? Had it been like this when we were together? Fighting over how to deal with rogue Wesen? "He's right, we work for the law, and we've got to turn him in."

"When are you going to realize we're not just badges?" I yelled, not in the mood for this argument. Nick had to understand that we were not just people who worked for the police department. We were the enforcers of the Wesen order. And our very name meant death.

"When are you going to realize you're not just a Grimm?" He demanded, hitting below the belt. I faltered for a second but stayed strong. "You're a Wesen and first and foremost a person!"

Hank walked up to us, the girl trapped with him in handcuffs. "We can't stop you from killing them but if you do this we won't protect you. You won't be a badge anymore, you'll be a vigilante with a gun and you'll be the one in jail." He said, not looking me eye. I could tell he wasn't messing around either. They would throw me in jail- all because I was trying to do what Nick and I were meant to do.

This was a betrayal and it felt like a slap in the face. "Fine" I growled, stepping back so Nick could cuff them, placing my gun into my holster. "But whatever happens next is on you two." I could hear the couple yelling about how we had no proof. They were clearly idiots, even if we couldn't get them for bank robbery there was still murder and shooting at the police. Not that I cared at the moment.

I know Nick really wanted to work it out, but at the moment I wasn't sure if I was ready to.

 **Maria's point of view-**

I walked in while Captain Reynard was being interviewed, what a shmuck. "What can you tell us about the masked bank robbers?"

"The arrests have been made, and the fugitives are being brought into the precinct now. We will have to wait for confirmation of identities." I can only imagine how that would go.

"Captain Reynard, do you... They're coming in.!" Sure enough, there was Nick and Hank with the robbers, Tatia in tow. Hey weren't there three of them?

Tatia wasn't looking very happy and I bet I knew why. Tatia was a Grimm first and badge second, while Nick was the other way around. It had been one of the few things they fought about. I could only imagine how a confrontation with these boasting idiots would go. "We're just the beginning of what's coming." Biker asshole said. O boy.

"You tell them, babe." What a skank.

"You'll never be able to stop it now. Nobody will. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Uhhuh. We'll be out before the end of the night."

"Yeah, we will."

Wow, and dad and Rosalie said I was dealing with anger issues. Tatia's head looked like it was about to blow up. I would have been angry too, if I didn't know what I did. I Knew Uncle Nick could handle this, Tatia just couldn't remember that. Tatia didn't remember what it was to be a person, that it was Nick who made her one.

They were getting ready to turn into the office when a man with a trench coat marched past me, shoving me out of the way as he did so. Then all hell broke loose. "Gun! Everyone fell to the ground, myself included and then all I heard was gun shots and screaming. "Aah!"

"Get him!" But as I looked over I could see that it was too late. Those bank robbers were dead.

-Grimm-

I could tell Nick was disappointed with how things turned out, death was not justice in Nick's eyes. But hopefully the apology I owed him would help him feel better. "I'm sorry Nick." I put my hand on his shoulder as he sat there staring into space, getting the will power to finish his paperwork.

"There was nothing we could do." He shrugged, trying to sound indifferent to the whole thing.

"Maybe but I meant about this morning." That got his attention. "I was so wrapped up in what I lost that it didn't occur to me that I might lose someone else."

"Maria-"

"I haven't forgiven Tatia yet Nick, that's going to take a while, if ever. When someone hurts someone you care about, it's worse than when they hurt you. But I had no right to belittle you about wanting to be back with her. I might not like nor understand your choice but you're my uncle, so I need to try harder to respect it." I said honestly

"Thank you Maria." His expression softened and he smiled softly. I knew I did the right thing.

"You're welcome but Nick?"

"Yeah."

"I need your help."

 **Tatia's point of view-**

I laid in bed wide awake. My mind in a stage of racing thoughts that could not calm down. I knew what happened at the prescient wasn't some random occurrence. I wasn't an idiot- I knew that the Wesen council had those two people shot.

My mother told me about them. And once when I had visited her, something bad had happened, but almost immediately she told me not to worry about it. The council had taken care of it. Those were people you did not want to screw with- not at all. I wouldn't go around pointing fingers at anyone, but I had a strong feeling that it had been Rosalee, or another Wesen, who called them. It had been the right thing to do.

They could have exposed us all.

I tried to warn Nick about this. Maybe I should have done more, but this wasn't on me anymore. I just needed to wash my hands of this situation. I had bigger things to worry about. I had to worry about myself, and how I was going to deal with Nick.

Sighing I rolled over in my seemingly cold bed. I hated it.

I realized now as I remembered more things, the lonelier I became. I was in that awkward state right now- I couldn't remember everything, and what I could remember wasn't always clear. And it often left a feeling in my heart and stomach that made me feel sad and sick at the same time.

It also made me question things.

Who was I with Nick? Who was Nick with me? How did we deal with the apparent differences we had? How did we deal with rogue Wesen? Did we ever talk about having a family?

Shit did Nick even want kids? Because he seemed like the type of guy who wanted a family. I knew I wanted kids, but only if I found someone right for me. Nick seemed to be that man. I had a feeling I loved him more so than I did Sean. Hell Nick and I were going to get married.

That thought made me very cold inside. I wasn't sure we were getting married anymore, and deep down that made me very sad. And angry; Nick wouldn't approve, but it was the murderous and deep bone kind of anger.

A Grimm's anger.

I felt it wanting to consume me. I had been prepared to do what was ever necessary to those Blutbaden. Was Nick right though? Was I more than just a Grimm? I knew I was part Wesen, I was frequently reminded about how I was a freak- an outsider.

But that person Nick spoke of me being? I felt like she was just a shadow. I was losing her day by day and becoming more and more Grimm.

Did Nick do that for me? Was he the one that kept this side of me from taking over? From flying too far off the deep end? I think he was. But it didn't really matter now, because even when I did get all my memories back there was no guarantee he would even accept me again. Or maybe it was that I wouldn't let him- maybe that was punishment for some odd ass, karma-kicking reason. Maybe it would be better if I just let Nick move on.

As I turned restlessly in bed again my phone began to ring.

Frowning my arm outstretched to grab it and my finger slid across the talk button. "Hello?" I asked in mumbling tone. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to people. "Hello? Who is this?" I repeated once more. Silence echoed the phone until a strange static voice was on the other line. I couldn't really make out the words and frowned as I pulled my phone away.

The screen was black.

Had I imagined it? Or maybe this was another memory trying to come through? Suddenly my phone began to spark. Just like the floor had done only a short time ago.

And that was when I knew. I knew it was it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I know it's been a really long time since I've posted but I swear I didn't not post just because I got lazy. Some seriously bad stuff has gone down and I've been really stressed and things have not been going well. But it's a new year and things are finally looking up so here's in celebration of that!**

 **-Redashrose**

 **Skittlez101- Thanks, we think it was well done too, I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

 **LoveBetray** **: Your so sweet, sorry this took so long.**

 **TheGirlWhoFellThroughTime** **: Thanks, it's going to be hard for Maria but I can tell you she's gonna try lol. I hope this chapter's worth the wait.**

 **Third point of view-**

Family dinner was slightly awkward, but not as awkward as it had been in the last few days. The normally empty chair was filled in by Hank, who was now being further inducted into the world of wesen and Grimms and all the other shit that went bump in the night.

Currently the discussion revolved around Nick, Tatia and Maria's Captain, and how he was a damn hexenbiest, or whatever the male version of that was.

"You sure about what you saw?" Monroe frowned a little chewing his food. He was trying to wrap his head around this.

Nick nodded a bit begrudgingly nodded. "Oh I'm sure. He's a hexenbiest." He told the wesen couple. He was still trying to wrap his head around this. Not only had his Captain woken up his fiancée but he was also a hexenbiest. Tatia must have known about it- she had to have had- she was too smart not to know.

"I still can't believe are Captain's a hexenbiest." Hank said looking in between Maria and Nick. This was all still new to him, and freakier than he liked right now.

"Zauberiest." Maria corrected the men at the table as she passed salad Hank's way. "He's male, so it makes him a zauberiest." She explained to them. The younger woman was personally counting all the ways she could maim her Captain. She could really make it look like an accident if she wanted too.

"But I've never heard of either." Rosalee chimed in with a small frown on her face. It was like when you were a kid and you couldn't find the missing puzzle pieces. "Something's not adding up here." She told the table. Maria and Monroe both nodded in agreement, this just wasn't making any sense to any of them

"I'll tell you what's not adding up here is a Captain of the Portland police department is at least part hexenbiest, has royal blood, and woke up Tatia with a kiss." That was some twisted shit right there. But Monroe was also right.

"Wait," Maria said as if her father's words clicked on the lightbulb "what about his parents?" She realized and looked around the table. She didn't know who they were, but his parents- one of them could have been a hexenbiest.

"I don't." Nick said looking back to a confused Hank. The dark skinned man shook his head too, because he didn't know either. The Captain's personal and familial life were a complete mystery to the table, as it should be under normal circumstances. But these weren't normal circumstances.

"Tatia might." Monroe added and silence took over. Oh he was doing so well until he brought this up. They had almost gone one dinner without any moping from Nick, but fat chance of him not moping now. "I mean she dated the guy- she had to know something."

Maria felt like face palming. Oh dad, you were doing so well. She thought before elbowing him a little in the ribs. "Not helping dad." She said in a low tone. She looked to Nick who began to eat his food more intently now. She might not be on the best terms with Tatia still, but she knew no matter what Nick loved her still.

"Ow… Sorry." He muttered out a sheepish apology. Monroe looked to Nick and gave a wincing smile, while Nick just shook his head. The Grimm knew that he hadn't meant anything by it really. It was just a really sore subject for Nick. He hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Tatia about this previous relationship at hand, but yet it somehow was brought up when the Captain was brought up. It hurt Nick a lot that she had kept this from him, but more importantly why had she done it? "But it's something to find out. Because if one of theme's royal and the other is a hexenbiest…"

"Then he wouldn't be accepted fully into the royal family." Rosalee finished with realization on her face. "That could be why he's so interested in you, Tatia and Maria." She added between bites of food. Nick was a full blooded Grimm, while Tatia was unique with her half-Grimm, half-naiad status, and Maria was todesfee. It was a formidable team, a scary one too.

Maria's face screwed with discontent at the idea of her Captain taking any sort of interest in her, even if it was because of her wesen status. She liked it even less because he was interested in her family. Nick wasn't too pleased with that idea either. Also it kind of creeped him out a little bit if he were to be honest.

"If he has you three working for him, it could give him a big advantage over his family." Rosalee pointed out. It was all coming together piece by piece it seemed now. But they knew they were still missing a lot of puzzle pieces.

Maria cursed under her breath in German and Monroe looked at her with shock. "Maria, language- please." He told his daughter. I mean they were at the dinner table. But the younger wesen gave no apologizing looks. Nor would she, because she knew she was right to curse and call him that. Shaking his Monroe turned to Nick, "You know that's probably why he gave the key back to you, why he never attempted to take Tatia's key."

"Yeah he wants you three on his side." Hank added with a shake of his head. He didn't know much, but he knew that this whole situation was for shit. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything if he was being honest.

"But whose side is he on?" Nick questioned while popping another piece of pasta into his mouth. That was the question of the year probably. What side was Sean Reynard on?

"And how many sides does he even have?" Maria added with a frown. She knew the Captain was a complicated man, even before all this shit went down. That much she was certain of, but right now they had to know whose side he was working on. They had to find out, but they knew they had to use extreme caution, while Maria just wanted to strangle the man. It was hard working for the boss you had murderous thoughts towards.

"That's what we need to find out." Nick leaned to the table with a grimace. He had a feeling though they might need to question the one person he didn't want too.

"Either way," Monroe said as he got up from the table "he's got some big hairy plans."

 **Tatia's point of view-**

I wasn't sleeping easy anymore. Ever since I took that potion I was more restless than usual. Sometimes I would get images in my head, other times I would hear voices- it all lead to me waking up in a cold sweat though.

The Captain all about ordered me to go home this afternoon when I almost fell asleep in the lab. Nick showed a great deal of concern, but he was keeping his distance. So by default Maria was well, which was a bit hard considering we worked closely together. I didn't blame either of them though. The falling out Nick and I had was bad. It didn't even begin to help our current situation either. I didn't even tell him I was beginning to remember yet.

I knew I should, and soon, but I didn't want to seem desperate. I liked Maria, but no doubt that is what she would tell me.

As I put away my groceries I suddenly heard something in the living room. Slowly setting what I had in my hand down, I grabbed one of my many knives I kept in the house. With caution I approached the living room.

Peaking my head out, I initially saw nothing and moved forward, still brandishing my weapon near me. I craned my neck surveying the empty room. I heard the noise again and suddenly I whirled around.

A ghostly green image appeared before my eyes. I was having a sense of déjà vu again, in more ways than one. My heart hammered for a second as I watched the image play out and become clearer. This was another memory.

And it didn't look to be a happy one either.

-Grimm-

The next morning I decided I wasn't going to even lie to myself. I was tired. I was tired and in no mood for people's shit today. Even after that long relaxing herb bath I had could have only done so much for my nerves.

I didn't even have the heart to go into work, so I called and told the Captain I was sick. He hadn't questioned it, knowing my current situation and all. All he did was wish me luck and that was the end of our conversation. It was childish, acting like a sick school girl, but I was too exhausted for this shit. I was struggling with my own inner workings, and I had to deal with it now. I didn't want to deal with my miscellaneous relationships on top of that too.

Since my visions were becoming increasingly frequent I figured it might be time to visit Rosalee, making good work of my sick day I was having.

I sat in my car drumming on my steering wheel for a good ten minutes thinking about how this would go. I had known the risks and side effects of what I was doing, of what I had to do. I wanted to get better, to remember.

Sighing I finally hauled myself out of the car and went to the door of the shop. Knowing it wouldn't be unlocked because it was still too early to open, I knocked instantly on the door. I just now had to pray she was here early like most mornings.

Footsteps were on the other side and Rosalee's voice saying they weren't open yet were close to the door. I saw the doorknob jiggle open and the wooden door opened. "I'm sorry we're not open…" The fuchsbau trailed off when she saw me. Her chocolate brown eyes went wide with pure surprise, and her mouth formed into a little o-shape. "Tatia." She said, trying to gain back her voice.

"Rosalee, I need your help."

 **Maria's point of view-**

I really think people here just sort of conveniently forget that I'm only technically an intern. I'm not supposed to "cover" for anyone, and I especially wasn't in the mood to cover for Tatia. Unfortunately, it made sense for them to have me do it since Tatia was the person I was shadowing before she was hospitalized. It seemed so long ago that we were friends and I admired her so much and wanted to shadow her. Work comes first though, so here I am, filling in.

"We got a domestic?"

"Don't know." Wu shrugged, "Looks like death by bookshelf. There's a victim underneath it. Renter of the apartment is one Molly Fisk. Can't be positive it's her underneath the bookshelf, but she didn't show up for work this morning. A co-worker called it in. Molly works at the Portland state admissions office. The woman who reported it was worried about Molly because her brother had recently been killed by a drunk driver." He explained as we followed him to the crime scene.

"Any sign of forced entry?" Nick asked.

"No. When we came to check, front door was unlocked." Wu answered as we entered the house.

Got two coffee cups, one with lipstick. She had company. Hopefully we can get some prints we can use." Nick asked and looked at me, I nodded and took the hint, getting out my "tool kit" as I liked to call it.

"It looks like someone didn't play nice."

"We got a cell phone. Maybe we can find out who was here last night." He said, shuffling through her phone. "6:00, looks like she went to a grief support meeting at First Methodist."

"All right, guys. Lift it up." Hank demanded for me, I was young and they didn't always take my demands and with my Meinharz gone, I wasn't going to put up with that crap this time.

"Ready, one, two, three, up." Wu lead and we saw a pretty girl lying on the floor, dead.

"Her face is pretty bruised up. She's wearing all of her clothes, nothing ripped. Maybe it wasn't sexual." Nick said observantly.

"It wasn't." I stated, I'd have been able to sense if it was. "When someone goes after a woman like that there's usually more bruising, it's hard to tell what the assaulter is and what the book shelf is. Look at the position of her legs, they're closed as are the buttons and zippers on her clothing. I can check if you'd like but chances are, with the stuff that's probably going on in her life right now, her nights are as exciting as mine are" I said, trying not to sound bitter.

"It could have been an accident. She could have pulled it back on herself. Whoever it was might have gone before it even happened." Hank observed. It seemed likely.

"There's something wrong with her eyes." Nick leaned down beside me.

"Maybe she was punched." Hank guessed.

"Could have been the bookshelf, but these eyes are really red." Nick said and I was starting to feel a tingle up my spine, sort of like todesfee's instinct.

"I don't think she was punched, the swelling isn't right, there's no shade of purple from bruising and it should be by now. They're just swollen, almost like an allergic reaction or something." Something wasn't quite right.

"Eh, let's flag it for the M.E. We thinking a homicide? Or just a "book-icide"?" Wu said

"Could be a little of both, if someone blinded her, whoever it was might as well have pushed that bookshelf on her." I stated

"Got some bruising on her wrists. Could be someone was holding on to her tight" Nick noticed.

"Let's see what we can find out about her grief support meeting." Hank stated.

-Grimm-

Since I was covering for Tatia I couldn't go with Nick and Hank this time but since I'm going to have to get used to working more closely with the M.E I guess that's to be expected. It was also a good thing because from what I could see, no normal person did this.

When Uncle Nick and Hank got here Molly got right into it.

"She suffocated. Her windpipe was crushed. Whether she was in a fight or not, I can't be sure. But the most interesting thing is her eyes. Luckily your friend here made me look closer. She's good, almost as if you were born to study death." She said with maybe a little too much observation.

"Something like that" I winked teasingly so she'd think I wasn't serious. "Anyway she was blind."

"She was blind. What?" That didn't make any sense.

"She had a driver's license. No one said anything about her being blind." Hank said, both of them were clearly confused.

"I think it just happened. Look at her eyes." Molly told them.

"It looks like sand." Nick said.

"Take a look at that sand in the microscope." I told them so they would know it definitely was NOT sand.

"What is it?"

"A parasitic infection. After medical school, I spent three years studying tropical diseases in Kenya. The victim's symptoms resemble river blindness, but the difference is those parasites were transmitted through the bite of a fly and migrate through the skin." Molly explained to us, "In this infection, the level of irritation in the anterior chamber appears to be from direct contact. It also suggests that the nematodes were in stasis and came alive in the tears of the eyes." She said with sympathy for the victim.

"How was she infected here in Portland?" Hank asked.

"Unless she just got back from Africa in the last few days, I have no idea. I wish I could be more help, but since the host is dead the parasites are also dying. The one thing I know for sure is these babies are still just babies." This wasn't good.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

"So you've been experiencing symptoms?" Rosalee asked me, trying to grasp what I was telling her. She, Monroe and I all sat in a café not far from the shop. I had asked Rosalee for her help because she was my friend, and I figured she would know what was going on. Monroe had just come along for the ride, and despite knowing he was my friend too, I knew he felt awkward.

"Yeah I had a vision of Nick last night." A not so pleasant one for sure. I wasn't sure though if I share the full extent of it to them though. It wasn't because of lack of trust, but I didn't want to place them in a more awkward situation. Well… More awkward than they already were in.

"And…how do you feel about that?" Monroe asked hesitantly.

How did I feel about it? Ever since I woke up it was almost like dealing with two beacons flashing in my mind; at first Nick was dark and Sean was bright, so bright he was effecting my thoughts, now it's the other way around. These memories are effecting how I sleep and eat, so I didn't know what to think or feel.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, knowing I owed them that. "And even if I did, who's to say it would matter? Nick might never forgive me after everything that's happened and if, by some miracle, he does I know Maria never will." And she might even try to keep us apart out of spite. Her kind were known for holding grudges.

Monroe and Rosalee looked at each other as if they were silently communicating, Monroe nodded. "Nick's still in love with you Tatia, he wouldn't try so hard for someone he thought he could easily get over, no one would." Rosalee stated.

"And I think you underestimate Maria, she might be stubborn but she knows Nick is a grown man and can makes him own decisions." Her dad defended.

"And she'd never do anything to hurt Nick." Rosalee added.

"But would she try to keep Nick and I apart if she thought it was what's best for Nick?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. When Monroe or Rosalee didn't answer, I figured I knew what the answer was. "Look I'm not going to be that girl. The one who makes the boyfriend, fiancé, partner- whatever- chose between family and me." Nick was a grown man though; he could make his own decisions.

"Tatia we know you're not that girl." Rosalee told me gently and then sipped the rest of her tea.

"Also you shouldn't take what Maria says personally." Monroe added, "She's just going through a really rough time. You know with the whole girlfriend thing- and well this situation really isn't…" He trailed off, quieting him before he dug himself into a hole. I loved Monroe, he was my friend, but he was good at digging for sure.

"It isn't helping." I said in a dull tone. "Look I know you two love me. But you're stuck, I get it, I really do." And I respected that too. They were loyal, but I desperately needed help, and they were the only ones I could go to. Well not the only one, but out of people I could go to, they were the only ones that I really felt comfortable asking for help. "Look I have an idea. I think I know of a place that will restore some of my memories- I want to see the trailer."

I had remembered a trailer. I saw a small field vision of it, but I had gotten the feeling it was important. And at this point I would take anything I could get.

 **Maria's point of view-**

I was at the precinct talking to Hank about my missing Meinherz when Nick got the call. It was the victim's family, letting us know if she'd been to Africa. I knew she wasn't. "You're sure she didn't go to Africa?" I should have placed bets. "Uh-huh. That's all. Thank you." Nick said, hanging up the phone with a sigh.

"Let me guess. Never in Africa." Hank said, knowing he didn't really need to guess.

"Wyoming was as close as she got." Nick confirmed.

"I just talked to a doctor at the C.D.C. No known cases of river blindness here in the states because the black flies that carry the disease don't live here." Hank said, eyes full of suspicion that this was no ordinary crime (then again it never is).

"Well, one is living here now. And I don't think we're dealing with your run-of-the-mill black fly." Nick said.

"I don't either." Hank said and they looked at me as if I'll already hold the answer.

"I'm good but I'm not that good Nick, I'm not going to know every Wesen that could've done this at the top of my head" I shrugged in contempt. "We're a broad breed" isn't that the truth.

They nodded their agreement, finally wrapping their heads around just how little they've seen, just a drop in the bucket. "This is the sketch of Andre based on what the Methodist grief counselor said." He passed the paper to me and I observed it before passing it to Nick, soon after that they got a call.

"Griffin. Where? All right, on our way." Hank stated and ended the phone call, "Our guy hit again, but this time the Vic is still alive." Hank said and we scrambled out of our seats.

Just another day in Hell's outhouse.

 **Third point of view-**

Tension was mounted in the car as Rosalee drove to where Nick kept his trailer. Tatia sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window. The outside passed by quickly and she tried to think about the positives that could come out of this.

"So- uh- when did this all start exactly?" Monroe questioned his friend from the backseat.

"It started up immediately after I took that potion." So it must have worked. On some level at least it had to have worked for Tatia. "I got back to my house that night and then it took off from there… It's been… Weird." Weird was the best way to describe. She had a lot strange mornings and nights because of this.

Rosalee briefly took her eyes off the road and looked at her half-Grimm friend. She looked so confused, maybe even a little sad right now. She certainly wasn't the strong woman she had come to know. It made her heart hurt a little.

"Well I'm sure everything will get back too normal soon." Tatia snorted at Rosalee's words. She knew her friend meant well, but was normal here? Normal wasn't something they even came across. But she appreciated the sentiment behind then.

It was silent again, save the low rock music that was playing, and Tatia's tapping on the door. Monroe looked up to Rosalee and tried to convey a message without the half-Grimm seeing it. Rosalee tried her best to respond and shook her head. This was a bad idea, talking about the Captain to Tatia, just as she was getting better too. But they all knew she was the best chance they had on information.

"So- uh-" Monroe cleared his throat "you and the Captain, huh?" He asked Tatia, trying not to make it sound as awkward as he felt about asking about this. "You two used to, uh, date?" He poked further.

Tatia's tapping ceased and she twisted her body a little to face Monroe. "For a while, almost two years actually." She told her blutbaden friend. Monroe and Rosalee forced their jaws not to slacken. She had almost dated the half-zauberiest/royal for two years? Had she lost her ever-loving mind?

"Wow." Rosalee managed to get out. She knew Tatia and the Captain had dated, but that seemed like a long time. And they worked together too, which was even weirder.

"So why'd you guys break up?" Monroe asked really without thinking. Then he quickly backtracked with his own thoughts. That sounded really, really suspicious. "I mean there must have been a reason, since you're not with him anymore. I mean he didn't try to kill you did he?" He tried to laugh it off. Oh this was not going so well.

Tatia's beautiful face scrunched up a little bit. "No Monroe he didn't try to kill me." He may have done some bad shit, but he never hurt her- well until now that is. But that had been unintentional and she knew it. "We just- he couldn't give me what I needed- he was from a royal family, he kept so many secrets." He couldn't be a lot of things with her. And Tatia had sensed that he wasn't being completely honest with her. "Look what I had with him was kind of complicated, and it isn't something I like to dwell on. It ended mutually though, and it's not something I regret doing- ending it I mean." A half-royal and a half-Grimm? Hell yeah it was complicated.

She declined to tell them that they ended it because they knew they would never work out. Not because they didn't stop caring. That she would never be safe. That wasn't any of their business- as much as Tatia loved them- some things were just private.

"So," Rosalee finally spoke "how did you guys meet?" She was, in a rather strange and morbid way, genuinely curious too.

Tatia raised a dark eyebrow with surprise, she debated on whether or not to answer. But she figured she might as well tell them- good practice for when she had a talk with Nick. "It was when I first came here- I just gotten my degree in Forensics from Seattle." She told them, "It was my first job and I was pretty excited. I met Sea- the Captain when I first came here, he was nice to me… I was only here a few weeks when we saw each other at a bar one night and then, faster than I even knew it- it became a thing." Meeting him in a bar. Flirting with him, pretending he wasn't her boss and that she didn't have to see him the next morning. "Then it just went from there, and then we ended it." Her relationship was hot and heavy with Sean Reynard, sure she really cared for him, but it was so different, from what she could remember, from her and Nick's relationship.

"Wow." Monroe whistled lowly. He inwardly shuddered, he didn't want to think about his friend's sex life- especially one she had with his daughter's boss. "So when did you find out he was a…" He trailed off.

"Half-zauberiest?" Tatia questioned him, and the older man nodded. "Soon after we began to- uh- flirt. We had a suspect who woged and I woged back, I didn't even realize the Captain was watching until a minute later- and I could see it in his eyes that he could see me." It had been the day they got together actually. She remembered that day well for sure, because it had also been the first time she had gotten a wesen suspect. "So after work we met up and he showed me what he was, and I just- I accepted it I guess." Being a half-breed, she couldn't judge others, she knew the struggle. And it really-really sucked. "I think that's a reason why I was drawn to him- kindred souls at the time I suppose."

Monroe understood that. He knew what it was like to be a freak of nature among his species, but he guessed he never thought of how Tatia might feel. He guessed he couldn't really blame her for trying to seek out someone who felt the same way she did. But he was still really freaked out by all this, and he would never not be creeped out. It would never not be weird.

Plus, he was a Royal.

"What about finding out he was a half-Royal?" Monroe questioned with little tact. Rosalee wanted to face-palm at her boyfriend's little tact. Way to not be suspicious.

Tatia frowned, it was natural, she guessed, to want to know- she felt the prodding, but shook it off. "Not for almost a year." She had been in the dark for almost a year, she knew there was something off about him. But she didn't think it was that. "We tried to make it work- but we decided it was better that we didn't." Like she said, it had ended very mutually- for her protection mostly, but also for various other reasons.

"So you never met his family or anything like that?"

Now Tatia was suspicious. She turned to face Monroe, her mouth twisted into a slight frown, and bore her green eyes into him. The blutbaden shrunk back a little at the scrutiny. "Why so many questions Monroe?" She asked him with a blunt tone.

"Oh you know, uh, personally curiosity?" He tried to tell her, but it was clear she didn't believe him.

It wasn't hard to guess what they wanted to know. She didn't work for the police department for nothing. "Wow." Tatia whistled lowly as the car came to a red light. Rosalee slowed down and turned to her friend. "So what you just thought, "hey- let's interrogate Tatia because she's having a rough time"? Wow guys." Angry at her friends she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her purse. "You know I thought you guys were my friends, but all you wanted was information from me."

"Tatia no, it's not like that." Rosalee tried to tell her, but the younger female shook her head. She could see though they had gone about this all wrong, and it did, in a very terrible way, seem like they had tried to take advantage of her.

"Thanks guys, but I think I can find it on my own." Tatia stated and unlocked the car door. She got out and slammed the door of the car and walked to the sidewalk. She thought they were friends, but maybe she had been wrong.

-Grimm-

Monroe and Rosalee were silent for several seconds as they watched their friend angrily walk away from the car. A horn beeped behind them, telling them to go, and Rosalee with a candid smile slowly pushed the gas pedal.

"Well that escalated quickly. So what now?" Monroe asked his girlfriend. "Should we call Nick?" They might need Nick on this one after all. I mean Monroe didn't know what Nick could do, but maybe he could help her a little bit more than they could.

Rosalee shook her head. "No." They didn't need to worry Nick. They could totally handle this. "We need to handle this ourselves. We don't need to worry Nick." She said in a firm tone. No need to worry the Grimm who was already stressed out beyond belief because of everything going on.

Besides they could totally handle this… She hoped.

 **Maria's point of view-**

When we got to the crime scene Nick and Hank got right into it with the first witness. Turns out, the poor girl was the victim's sister and she saw what happened. "You need to tell us what happened to your sister." Nick said.

"Our mother died, two weeks ago. We've both been having a really hard time with it." The sister explained, "I came home. I forgot my keys. I couldn't get in, and Kelly didn't answer the door." She said, I could she wished things in that scenario had gone differently. "And I heard her cry and I got worried, so I ran around to the back door. I went in, and when I got inside she was laying on the ground, uh, rubbing her eyes and screaming."

"Did you see this guy near the house?" Hank asked, showing her the picture of our suspect.

"He might have been the guy I saw inside. I did see a car pull away really fast, across the street."

"You didn't see who was driving?" Nick asked.

"No." She said regretfully.

"Can you describe the car?" Hank asked.

"Uh, it was old. It had tail fins. Could have been a Cadillac." Something about this seems familiar, something dad told me, I just can't put my finger on it.

"What color?" Nick asked.

"Red and white."

"Okay, looking for a red and white Cadillac with fins. That would be a '59 or '60, if I've got my classics right." Wu said, seemingly proud of himself.

"Do you know where your sister was before she came home today?" I asked curiously, I know I've heard about this happening somewhere.

"Yes, she was at her grief support group at the Willamette community center. Can I go to the hospital now, please?" she asked almost desperately.

"We have her number?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, got 'em." Wu stated.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you."

"Something you might want to see inside." Wu said as he leads us to the victim's house "Same M.O. Gets himself invited in for coffee, then blinds them with something." I woaged, the smell in here, there was something definitely not normal here, it just confirmed that she was attacked by a wesen.

"He picked up both women at grief support meetings. He knows they're vulnerable." Nick said, shaking his head.

"We better put together a list of grief support meetings." Hank stated.

"But why blind them?" That was something we couldn't really get. Why blind the victim at all? I mean what was the point of it?

"Maybe so they can't identify him." Wu suggested.

"Why?" Nick hummed, "No sexual assault on the first victim."

"And nothing obvious taken."

"But he's gotta be taking something from them."

"Besides their sight?" Wu wondered out loud.

"Maybe that's what he wants." I said, slightly sarcastic before something in my mind clicked. "Not the sight, something only their eyes can give him." I had it before Hank spoke again and I immediately lost it."

"I'll put out the A. P. B. on the Cadillac."

"Let's get the M. E. and Maria to the hospital, look at her eyes." Nick suggested, he could tell that I was onto something.

"Maria, do you think you could get any fingerprints off this place?" Wu asked me.

"I could try but it might be pointless, the victim was the one struggling, not him, the victim might be the only one he left his mark on." I warned.

"Then we're going to the hospital."

 **Third Point of view-**

"Face it, we lost Tatia." Monroe gave a frustrated sigh as he and Rosalee continued to drive around, trying to find the half-Grimm. Trying to find a Grimm who didn't want to be necessarily found was searching for a needle in a haystack. Especially one who's feeling were hurt.

"Monroe we will find her." Rosalee claimed, trying to stay positive in the crappy situation they had been placed in. It wasn't like they didn't know where she was going after all. Her goal was to find the trailer and get her memories back. She wanted to get better for herself and Nick.

The blutbad just moaned a little and rubbed his face before something clicked in his head. "Wait a second." He claimed, snapping his head up with bright eyes suddenly and Rosalee looked a bit startled at his fast moving actions. "I think I have an idea on how to find her." Oh he was so going to regret this. Nick and Maria would never let him live this down either, but the stuff you did for family right?

-Grimm-

Monroe had his head stuck out the car window like a damn Labrador retriever. It was ridiculous, demeaning, nobody was ever going to let him live this down, and he is almost a hundred percent sure that Rosalee would be laughing at him if the circumstances weren't this. But as it was, this was a very serious situation and a pain in the ass.

"Rosalee I got something!" He cried out with near glee and continued to smell Tatia's scent. It was getting stronger now and he smelled coffee and pastries and warm soup, along with other scents- both human and wesen. "Turn here." He pointed to the street up ahead and found himself having an off sense of déjà vu. This place was near the junk yard where Nick kept his aunt's trailer. "I think she's at the-"

"Coffee shop!" Rosalee yelled as she turned a bit harshly jostling Monroe a little bit. "There she is."

There she was, Tatia had a cup of coffee in her hand and was looking around. Her eyes were dark and calculating like she was trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. She was on her own now. She had come this far she could get to where she needed to go if she just concentrated past the splitting headaches she was getting. The more Tatia pushed through the remember the more a part of her resisted. She didn't like that.

Sighing, the wind picked up and then suddenly she heard a voice, "Tatia!" It screamed out and the half-Grimm's head snapped up. In front of her were Monroe and Rosalee looking apologetic as ever and liked kicked puppies.

"What are you two doing here?" She didn't have time for this, "I thought I made it clear I could do this on my own." Like she had to do everything else. It was clear that she had nobody anymore, well that's what it felt like. Actually it was more like she was trying to do what was best and removing herself from the situation so it would be easier on them.

"Well we decided we didn't like that plan." Rosalee stated to her friend and walked up tentatively.

"Look we're sorry." Monroe apologized, looking like a small and kicked puppy with his tail between his legs. "We weren't trying to upset. We were just trying to understand… We love you and Nick, we weren't trying to make it seem like we were taking sides." He explained to her. Tatia didn't forgive and forget easily, a nature of her beast really. She envied Nick's ability to forgive others with a snap of fingers and always wished she had that. With them though she felt herself melt a little bit and gave a half-smile. "I know, I just overreacted, it's a touchy subject." And whenever it's been brought up it's not been good and she feels attacked even when she knows they aren't. Still she could have reacted better than she did, but she knew she wasn't at complete fault for this.

"We know." Rosalee apologized in her own way. "We shouldn't have pushed. But we're your friends, we love and we're going to stick by you no matter what." She stated firmly. It reminded Tatia of a stern mother.

No you shouldn't have. Tatia took a sip of coffee and stepped forward, thinking about her next words. "We should get going, I need to remember now." It was like a revelation in her words. She needed to remember. She never said that before. It was never a "need", not until now and it had some sort of unspoken drive.

-Grimm-

When they reached the trailer, Monroe unlocked it for her but only Tatia went in. This was something she had to do on her own now, Rosalee and Monroe couldn't help her. So they chose to wait outside as Tatia looked around.

Tatia looked around, a bit amazed at all this. Marie's collection was impressive for sure of that. She had a funny thought as her hand went into her pocket, fiddling with the ring Nick had given her. She had taken it off, but never gave it back; she had the urge to grab it today and she did on that impulse. Bringing it out of her coat pocket she examined the simple ring and put it on. Not all of her memories rushed back to her in an instant, but some of them did.

She remembered him proposing to her and how sweet he was, how they took down wesen together and had been together. Looking around she saw the ghosts of her memories and she needed to sit down as they all rushed to her in almost random order.

And for a moment, she never even realized she was crying, until she felt her own salty tears run down her face. She was remembering it all

 **Maria's point of view-**

Nick wanted to stop by the trailer before we went to the hospital to see what it was that was doing these horrible things. Funny but for a minute it smelled like Tatia was here. Something looked like it might have been moved and her smell lingered. But it must have been from before, Nick and her haven't reconciled and Dad and Rosalie wouldn't let someone we were mad at in. It must have been from before.

"This is truly disgusting." Dad said, distracting me from my thought process.

I could hear a car coming, Hank.

"Hey." Uncle Nick said, opening the door for him.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." He told us, finding a chair and plopping down on it after getting passing us coffee. Vanilla bean Frappuccino, yum.

"It's okay. It looks like we found something." Uncle Nick said, instantly grabbing his attention.

"It's called a Jinnamuru Xunte." Dad told us.

"All right, so what are we dealing with now?" Hank asked.

"Let's see." Dad said and started reading from the book. "Departed London, April 16, 1905, arrived. Kenya, may 20th. My third trip to the interior where I encountered one of the most fiendish wesen known on the dark continent. It took me 14 days, but I finally captured the beast who has been terrorizing villagers. He blinds the innocent, feeding off their tears like an opium addict." Bingo, I looked around at the reflecting expressions of satisfaction and knew we had it. "The tribesmen call him, uh, Jinnamuru Xunte, which roughly translates as 'tear-stealing evil spirit', which I find ironic since until recently he was the local parish priest." Dad finished, looking up as though something just dawned on him.

"Mm. Okay. So confession, right? Guilt. Sin. Remorse. That's perfect for tears. It's like a Jinnamuru Xunte smorgasbord of grief." He said, and I couldn't help but nod at the realization. What an ass. Who would do that to people and why? Just because it was in their nature to do so? Dad continued. "When I removed his brain from his severed head, "I discovered it was swollen, blackish, and crawling with vile red worms. All right, anybody want to take over here?" Dad asked, starting to look nauseous, I couldn't blame him. That was disgusting.

"I got it." Nick assured him and Nick read over his shoulder. "The Jinnamuru Xunte will often revisit his victims, targeting their family members whose tears are readily available."

"So he returns to feed off the grief he's caused by blinding his victims." Hank stated.

"That's sick." I said with disgust and got a couple nods of agreement. These guys were asses with capital holes.

Nick's phone rang and he scooted away to answer it. "Yeah, Burkhardt."

"I went to the hospital to visit your second victim."

"All right, are we dealing with the same thing?"

"Oh, that's a definite. But the difference is, this victim is still alive, which means so is the parasite. You remember those little worms you saw in the eyes of your first victim? Well they're rapidly getting bigger by the second."

Gross. O…O hell! "Nick, we need to get over there, if those worms keep growing she could go blind!

-Grimm-

We rushed to the hospital to talk to the victim, knowing we were on a time crunch now. She was laying down but her sister was there to greet us. "Hi."

"We need to talk to your sister." Nick said quickly.

"She's asleep right now." The victim's sister explained with a sad sort of look. "The doctor just gave her something to put her out. It was a horrible night. She was in a lot of pain. Just hoping that she doesn't lose her sight." I couldn't help but feel sympathy.

"She tell you anything about the guy who did this to her?" Hank asked.

"No." She shook her head, "She screamed his name a couple of times. It was Andre."

"Did she describe him in any way?" Nick asked.

"Only that he had an accent. She's always liked guys with accents." She said but was quickly distracted by her sister's groan of pain. "How did he do this to her?" I could tell she wanted to ask how could he do this to her, wasn't that the question we wanted to ask all scum bags.

"We... We won't know until we find him." Hank said. In cases like these, the perpetrators were the only ones who could find a way to explain this logically. After all they were the only ones who've dealt with it their whole lives.

Suddenly I had to hold back cringing a little as the heart monitor started beeping loudly and wildly. "Casey!" She sobbed loudly to her sister as she clawed at her bandages. Casey, the victim's sister walked in only to run out seconds later.

"Oh, God! I need to get a doctor!" Casey yelled for someone to come help her sister.

"Oh, God, it stings!" She cried out again, repeating as Nick went in. "Casey! Help me! Help me!" The only good thing about this moment, she wasn't going to die from this. I would've smelled it if she was. But she was in a lot of pain as the doctor's rushed in.

"Griffin." I jumped, looking away from the poor, now blind, girl. "Where? We're on our way. They found the caddy at Santa Lucia high school." He stated and we ran to the car.

-Grimm-

Hank drove like a madman and we made it to the high school in record time. "Hey." Wu greeted, getting to business as soon as we got there. "The car's there. Nobody's come to it since we got here. There's a grief support meeting going on in the school."

"All right. Two guys take the back, one guy on the caddy." Hank demanded. "Maria, you stay here." What?

"What?!" I never stayed behind.

"You're not a cop Maria." Uncle Nick remained me imploringly. Secretly warning me not to break my cover.

Whatever, they just didn't want to risk putting me in danger. Wussies. "Fine." I agreed begrudgingly. I walked passes them, determined to do what I can and woged. I could smell him instantly. And ew gross- he smelled like cologne mixed with parasites and fly's. Eau du feces. I un-woged and jumped back, trying not to puke. "Nick, he is definitely in there."

"You ok?" He asked, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, it just really stinks." I stated. Knowing only Uncle Nick would really get it.

Nick nodded sympathetically and let my arm go "Let's go." He said to the others and they walked even closer.

"Looks like it's breaking up." Wu noticed as the grief supporters started leaving the building, including a guy that looked like what we were looking for.

"That guy that just came out looks like him." Hank pointed out and when the suspect turned and saw the cop cars I could see the awareness dawn on him as he started walking away.

"It's him!" Nick exclaimed and started running.

I hated this! I wasn't used to staying behind but unfortunately, I couldn't be a forensic specialist and a Todesfee at the same time. At least not in front of Wu and the other normals. When I could suddenly hear a grown man screaming inside, I knew I had made a mistake.

"Nick!" I yelled and ran passed Wu, too distracted by everything to notice me, to get to Nick. I followed the scent to an open classroom where Hank was holding onto a fallen Nick. "Oh my God, what happened?" I asked as Nick continuously rubbed his eyes.

"Nick was hit by that wesen. Hold on, we're gonna get you to the hospital." Hank said frantically as we started caring him outside.

"No, no hospitals, it's not gonna help. Call Monroe." Nick ordered fast as he groaned in pain, "It's really starting to sting!"

This is bad

 **Tatia's point of view-**

My hands were still shaking with memories when Rosalee and Monroe had brought me back to the shop, that had been over an hour ago. It had finally calmed down to a slight twitch and Rosalee said it would go completely away soon.

Monroe had come back after going out, he didn't say where but I knew he was helping Nick. I could see why he still might be reluctant. I still was too. Flash floods of memories scored my brain in no particular order but I could place the time with them as they went along. I had already shed a few more tears, especially about the more romantic ones of Nick and I, in front of my two best friends more than I ever wanted too. We had a lot of love and my heart was heavy with a grief that I couldn't even speak about. So I didn't.

And neither of them asked thankfully.

Currently Monroe was pacing like a mad wolf while Rosalee and I read up the Jinnamuru Xunte. A nasty creature I had never crossed before, thankfully, but my father had. I had gone over to the private storage locker where all my Grimm things and brought back some books and journals on it in a bag.

"Monroe, stop that." I tried not to sound too harsh, but I could see the nervous tension rising in Rosalee. I put a hand on her shoulder with a half-smile and felt my own nerves as I did.

"He should have been here by now." Monroe claimed to us and then moved back to the door to peak out. I loved Monroe, but I hated his nervous tendencies on the occasion. Although I was eternally in their depts. as of right now so I held my tongue. "I mean he have been here by now!"

"Ugh, this is very nasty." Rosalee scrunched up her nose and I looked over to the book and almost threw up a little in my mouth.

I scanned over the text and it sounded similar to what I had been reading in my Grimm texts. "Apparently these parasitic worms have these barbs that hook into the eyes." I shuttered and continued to look over the page, "Which… Great. It makes them impossible to wash out." Good to know.

"You sure you two looking at the right book?" Monroe asked as I heard him cover to us, leaning over he jumped back almost immediately at the sight of the gruesome looking picture, "Oh god!" He yelped out and looked at us with a great deal of worried and wildness in his eyes, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Rosalee said with clear frustration and stress, "I'm gonna find something." She said and got up to look over the shop to see if something could help. Monroe easily slid into her seat and I continued to read up in my Grimm diaries.

As I continued to read suddenly on an instinct I woged and Monroe jumped a little at me. "Tatia warn a guy!" He yelled at me, placing a hand over his heart. I shot him a sheepish apologetic smile and sniffed the air. My senses weren't as enhanced as others, like Monroe or Maria's, but I still had a strong sense.

"Sorry I just… I smell something… Strange." And with that the door burst open off the hinges and I turned back to my human face. Turning around I saw Hank carrying in a wounded Nick, and, to my luck, Maria was trailing them.

"Aw Nick!" Monroe jumped up fast as Hank sat him down in a chair. I was right behind him with clear worry on my face. "This is bad man!" He cried out again.

"Nick!" I shouted out and his head jerked a little at hearing my voice to my general direction. A look of pain and slight confusion was on his face right now as the worms continued to hook in his eyes.

"Tatia?" He asked in a surprised voice then let out a yell.

I moved in a little closer, only to be stopped by Maria. A hard look of discord was on her face and I could tell she didn't want me here. "What is she doing here?" She spat out, pointing at me as the others rushed about Nick with haste.

"I'm here to help Maria." I said in a gentle tone over Nick's painful yells, holding up my hands. She didn't look convinced for a moment as she searched my eyes and face for something. I didn't know what she was looking for right now and I couldn't help her. "Look, I remember. I remember it all, and right now I know I have to help him." I had to help Nick. Right now that's what my body- everything in me- was telling me to do.

For a moment she stared at me and then she gritted her teeth. "For Nick's sake." She mumbled out and moved out of my way to help Rosalee.

I knelt down next to Nick and Hank a little nod and he smiled back at me, as if to say "welcome back", I nodded back then turned my focus to Nick. Gripping his hand tightly I looked at him. "Nick, you're gonna be okay." I promised to him, "We've been doing some research and it doesn't sound good, but we'll find a way through this. We always do." I claimed to him as he nodded a little bit.

"So you remember, huh?" Nick asked, smiling despite the pain he was in.

"Yeah, today actually." I wasn't going to get into it all right now. Not in the middle of everything. "We'll have time to talk it all over later." I said, giving a sad smile. Nick would forgive me I knew that; it was so characteristic of him to do so. But I couldn't take advantage of that kindness in him. I didn't want too. I knew Maria, somewhere along the lines, had been right. Nick deserved a lot better.

As I continued to give soothing comfort I heard Rosalee give a yelp of exclamation. "Okay we found something!" Rosalee said, and Maria rushed out of the room. The weight of her look was less intense then earlier, but it was still there.

"Nick has to keep his eyes open." Maria explained to us, "Those fu- I mean suckers thrive in the darkness. The lights slow them down." That did make a lot of sense for some reason.

"Here that Nick you have to open your eyes, I know it's painful but you have to." I gave some encouragement as Nick gritted his teeth and gripped my hand even tighter. With a deep breath he popped them open. Instead of Nick's lovely grey and stormy eyes the pupil was shot, almost like he was stoned out of his mind and he was red rimmed around the eye itself. He looked around in an almost blind manner, "Can you see anything?" I asked him.

"No." He uttered out with pure shock in his tone and I looked up to the boys. Well this wasn't good.

Looking over I saw Rosalee approach tentatively, concern washing over her face as she shared looks with all of us. "Rosalee." Nick suddenly blurted out as she moved in front of him.

The fuchsbau looked a little alarmed and confused. "I thought you couldn't see." She frowned, wondering how Nick had known it was her. I was wondering the same thing really. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I… I don't know." Nick sounded mystified and I studied him for a moment. "I just knew it was you." He had known it was her without even seeing her.

"I do." I said, causing the others to look at me. The wesen looked more curious then Hank did at the moment and I explained further, "It's… A Grimm thing. We have naturally defenses, are hearing is above the average. When we lose a sense, one of them becomes exceptional." I remembered the story of the Blind Grimm as I explained all this. My father used to tell me that's how we survived, even if we couldn't see, we still had our natural defenses to help us.

Maria scrunched up her face for a moment as though she wanted to say something. Opening her mouth, she closed it, hummed then was about to open it again, only to be beat my Monroe. "So is this, uh, permanent?" He asked me.

"I don't know Monroe." I shrugged honestly, turning my head back to Nick. I rubbed soothing circles on his hand. I could feel the dark look being cast my way again and I chose to ignore it, knowing that it was Maria, but it was filled with worry. I knew she wasn't going to focus on me with Nick going through the ringer, and I appreciated that, even though I knew this wasn't for me in anyway.

"Okay, we need to get light into his eyes." Rosalee said, switching the subject back to the task at hand. "Monroe, will you grab that lamp?" She asked as she went to get a small round table. Moving out of the way, Rosalee placed it in front of Nick and then Monroe placed the lamp on it. Turning it on, Rosalee adjusted the head of the lamp and shined it directly into his eyes then maneuvered Nick's head just a little bit. "All right, I just want you to keep staring right here… Nick, I am so sorry this happened to you. We're gonna do everything we can." Rosalee swore to him and I knew that she meant it too.

-Grimm-

I had reserved myself to Nick's side as we continued to do research about the Xunte as Nick sat, staring at the light, and every once in a while, I noticed his ears twitch a little, everyone else was hustling about, reading book after book, trying to find answers as I flipped through my Grimm diaries trying to find some myself.

After what felt like forever, I finally found something. "Guys I found something!" I yelled for the others and they came rushing over with looks of relief on their face. "There's a cure, but it's a little tricky." I winced as I turned over the text and gave it to Rosalee.

She looked it over and her eyes widened. "Oh… Oh my." She trailed off, causing Maria to look over her shoulder in an attempt to read what was on the page.

"What?" The younger asked, confusion placed on her face.

"In order to get the cure we have to get one of the eyes of the Jinnamuru Xunte, while it's still alive." I sighed out, taking back the book. I turned to the next page and continued to read. "It says here that the Xunte produces when they're a host. Guys it's why he's not blind."

"Okay so…" Monroe trailed off, "How are we supposed to pull out one of this guy's eyes?"

"Well there's a lot of methods." I said, wincing at all the methods it listed. "My dad said though, ugh, that a spoon might be easiest too…" I made the motion of scooping out the eyeball. The others looked put off their lunches for about a week. I didn't blame them.

"That's got to be uncomfortable." Maria muttered out, looking a little bit pale. Monroe gulped and he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

Hank leaned over, looking at the picture more with scrutiny and his face twisted up with disgust. "Are we supposed to do this while he's still alive?" He asked us and I nodded, his face turning almost a pale shade of green.

"He has to be alive… And woged." How lovely is that? Just when things couldn't more complicated than they already were with this case, it jumped another whole level upwards. "We have to do this fast though. We don't have much time in the grand scheme of things."

"How much time do we have?" Nick finally asked, speaking up as he pointed to his increasingly red rimmed eyes, his hand shaking a little. Since when had he been shaking? This had to be one of the side-effects of the worms, they gathered energy from the host. So naturally Nick's body was trying to fight them off and was put into overdrive. "Before these worms finish their meal?"

"The next three to four hours are crucial. After that it's too late, okay?" Rosalee explained in a worried and motherly tone. "So we need to keep you lying down and looking directly into the light. That is the only way we're gonna slow this thing down." It was the only way to stave off and gain more time- possibly. Every time Nick blinked though they gained another minute, however it was all we had.

Hank let out a frustrated sound and got out his cell phone to call somebody. I had to only assume it was Wu. "We've got to find the son of a bitch that did this, and we don't have a lot of time." Hank said into the phone as he stated at Nick with complete and utter human worry. My memories had showed me that Nick got this look a lot.

It was another moment then Hank hung up the phone. "He just took a car." Nick blurted out immediately after his partner had hung up.

We all looked at him with bewilderment. I knew his earring would enhance, but this was freaking superhuman. "What?" Rosalee questioned, looking at Hank with confusion. Just how much had Nick's hearing improved?

"Wow Uncle Nick." Maria said breaking the awkward silence that was filling up the room. "Your hearing is almost good as mine now."

 **Maria's point of view-**

I wasn't sure how to feel about this. This was by far the worst couple weeks of my life…ok second worse. My Meinherz was missing, Nick was blind, and Tatia was here and supposedly remembered Nick. Honestly I wasn't sure what to think about that. Not to mention just because she remembered doesn't mean she should automatically be welcomed back with open arms but I just know that everyone who's not me will. Why am I always the bad guy in these things? I just had to help my mom mix the cure and try not to think about it all.

I had focused myself so much I hadn't noticed Hank was on the phone until Nick spoke up about it. "Hank, I know where he is. He abandoned his car at Quimby and Aspen terrace."

"You heard that?" Hank asked.

"Yeah." Nick nodded to him with a look of determination on his face, "That's Kelly's neighborhood. She lives two blocks away. And remember, in the books it said the Jinnamuru Xunte would often revisit the victim's families, going after them." Nick pointed out, clearly having some kind of epiphany we weren't aware of.

"He never went back to the first victim's family." Hank said, still as confused as the rest of us.

"She didn't have any family. Kelly does. Casey, her sister." And now I get it!

I went over to help Nick up before Tatia could, still don't trust her, while my dad pointed out something troubling. "And if she goes home, she'll be alone."

"You might be right, Nick, but you've gotta stay here." Hank demanded, concerned for his partner and friend.

"No, you don't know what he sounds like, Hank, I do. He makes this noise." He said urgently and started heading for the car.

"Nick's gotta go. We all do." Rosalee stated strongly and passed the mix, "Here, pack this. If we find him and make the extraction, we only have a few minutes to mix it into a paste and apply it to Nick's eyes." She said, taking charge.

"Let's go!" Nick said, determined.

I'm gonna take out a fly's eye.

-Grimm-

Dad, Hank, and I went in one car while Rosalie, Nick and Tatia went the other. When we got there we started getting out but Hank stopped us. "Nick, you, Rosalie, and Maria stay in the car."

"What?!" Hell no!

"Hank..."

"Listen to me, stay put. "

"Why?" I almost snapped with pure irritation. "There's almost no wesen out there fiercer then me and why make Nick stay? He's already blind there really isn't much worse he could do to him." I pointed out.

"That's actually a good point Hank." Stop being an a** kisser Tatia.

"He's still vulnerable without it and Maria is still a kid, you two stay here." Hank demanded and he walked off with Tatia and my father.

This is so not cool. "He's going to be this overprotective until I can prove I don't need it won't he?" I tried not to sound whiny or annoyed but it was hard.

"He cares about you Maria and you have to admit, you don't look like such a badass when you're not woged." Rosalie said gently, knowing my psych was kind of fragile right now.

"It's practically camouflage." I whined.

I was too busy ranting to see Nick get out of the car. "Whoa, Uncle Nick, where are you going?"

"I'm going after him." He said with determination.

I wanted to protest and tell him it wasn't safe for him but I couldn't. I didn't like Hank treating me like I was weak and vulnerable so I couldn't do that to Nick. Mom and I lead him inside. "Watch your step." She said.

As soon as Nick got in he pressed his ear to the wall, I could tell by the look on his face he was listening to something so I woged and did the same thing. It was a horribly irritating sound. It was like a fly buzzing around your bathroom and you just wanted to kill it but you didn't have a fly swatter. "How irritating." I said and helped Nick as we ventured further up the stairs and towards what must have been the attic.

He put his finger to his lips and started heading up the stairs but Rosalie stopped him. "Nick!"

"Shh, get Hank and Tatia, both of you." I shook my head and started protesting but he stopped me. "I know you want to help and protect me but I need you to look out for your mom ok? Go." He demanded in a way I couldn't protest and left with my mom.

We headed back downstairs and I had to hold my mom back when she jumped and shrieked at Kelly, holding a knife out at my mom. "Stop! We're with the police. I'm with the police. Okay. It's gonna be okay, all right?" She said walking up to her and soothing her.

"Kelly, my name is Maria, do you remember me?" She nodded, clearly still shaken up. "Have you seen detective Hank or inspector Tatia?" She nodded and jerked her head to the back.

I thanked her and we ran to the back where Tatia, Hank, and dad were looking around. "What are you guys doing?" I asked and they jumped.

"Don't scare us like that and why are you in the house?" Hank demanded with a cross look.

"Why aren't you in the house?" I countered.

"Kelly said the guy left." Tatia explained, interjecting the triad between Hank and I.

"He didn't, we have to go back in." I stated and we started running back in the house towards the attic where we could hear all the crashing and fighting.

"Nick hang on!" Tatia yelled, clearly terrified for Nick. "We're coming."

We ran up to the attic to find Nick holding a passed out fly head. "Nick!" Rosalie said, plopping down beside him.

"Whoa! He's got him."

"Quick, get his eye!" She demanded, passing dad the knife.

"Okay. Oh, God. Oh, God! Oh!" Dad was clearly grossed out, as was I.\

"Nasty." I said, trying not to puke.

Tatia pulled me away from the sight. I froze a bit before looking at her soft and cool expression, relaxing a little. I was oddly grateful for her presence here for the first time in weeks.

"Come on."

"It's stuck!" Dad said, hacking away at the big fly eye.

"Come on, while he's still out." Nick said impatiently.

"Be careful." Mom said. "Good man."

"Ugh."

"Get him back. Spoon." She demanded, smashing up the eye like she was making baby food.

"Ugh! Oh, Nick. Trust me, dude... You don't want to be seeing this." I didn't want to be seeing this but I couldn't look away.

"All right, Nick, I'm gonna put this on your eyes. It's gonna sting a little bit." She said gently and Tatia left my side to grab Nick's hand as Rosalie put the cloth with the eye mush over Nick's eyes.

"Oh, my eye. Ow!" I guess it stung a lot.

"I know, but you gotta let it work." Rosalie said sympathetically.

"It's going to be ok Nick." Tatia said soothingly as Nick squeezed the hell out of her hand, but she never faltered once under the probable crushing grip.

Suddenly fly man woke up, in pain and scared because of losing his eye sight. "Maybe now you know what your victims felt like." I couldn't help but say before he started falling down the stairs.

I followed Hank down the stairs after the loud crash to find a knife in the guy's abdomen with Kelly standing over him. She looked scared but determined.

Don't underestimate us weak looking girls.

-Grimm-

The next day Tatia, dad, and I decided to see if Nick could still hear as well now that his sight was back. I could honestly say it was fun, kind of like old times with the three of us laughing as we saw Nick destroying large fruits and vegetables with a spike covered baseball bat.

"Ok, ok, I'm out. I don't know how you did it but you did it. Not one miss." Dad said, impressed with Nick's new found hearing. "I hate to say it but I think those worms actually did you some good." I nodded in agreement.

"But let's not go looking for badass wesen just in the hope of gaining your sight back." I teased and everyone laughed.

"That is for sure." Tatia agreed, "Anyways let's get out of here all this food demolishing is making me hungry."

We all agreed to that and started heading back to the car. "Hey Tatia, can you hang back for a sec?" I asked and pulled her arm back a little.

"Sure Maria, what's up?" She asked when Nick and dad were far enough ahead.

I didn't trust her yet. I didn't like what she did and I'm not sure how I felt about things suddenly seeming to head back too normal. But I couldn't stay mad at her, if only for Nick's sake and we had to start somewhere. Not to mention this was important.

"I need your help."

 **Third point of view-**

Tatia had decided not to mention to Nick that Maria had asked for her help on finding her Meinherz, and that she easily accepted it. It wasn't just the desire to start making amends with them, it was also because she genuinely wanted to help. The ride home was a little strange since her and Nick came in the same car and he was coming back home with her.

Since her memories had come flying back to her, they hadn't had a chance to talk. They had been focused on Nick and making him better, and then the murders. Now that things were calming down, the two of them had separate realizations that they had to talk. Everyone else knew it too, but they chose to stay out of it and stick by quietly. This was their business and they had to work it out themselves.

When they got inside, Tatia got them some beers then they sat out on the couch. Neither of them saying anything because they didn't know where to start.

"So, I see we're back at the awkward stage." Nick laughed nervously, fiddling with his beer wrapper. It was a nervous habit of his, one he didn't do often. Oddly enough though his words caused her to laugh, and not a fake laugh either but a real laugh, and it broke some of the thick tension.

Sadly, there was still more to go around for them and they both knew it. "Nick." She finally sighed out, taking a swig of beer for more comforting reasons.

"Tatia." Nick echoed said at the same time and stopped. Then after a beat he took a long sip of his beer. He felt like a nervous wreck almost. Being back in this house after what felt like forever was a little odd, but familiar too

How were they supposed to get things back on track if they couldn't even speak? It didn't used to be like this, well, back when they first dated there had been awkward stages. Except they weren't at the awkward stages anymore. "Look Nick…" Tatia trailed off again, this time she looked up to his gaze. Her hazel eyes met his grey ones again and this time it was different. "I'm sorry." She apologized, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Nick felt surprise course through him, he hadn't been expecting that. "Tatia you don't have too apologize." He claimed to her, wanting to reach for her. She was clearly sad and he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. It wasn't because he didn't want too, it was more like she wouldn't let him.

"I do though Nick, what happened… Spell or not was wrong." Her and Sean having this whole episodic rekindling of an old romance had been wrong. Tatia had never in a million years thought for any reason she would go back to Sean Reynard. "You and I were in a relationship and I cheated on you. I had this whole affair with him, and everybody seems to believe that because I lost my memories that makes this okay but it's not Nick." Tatia's voice was raising and her skin was flushing with red. You could see she was getting mad.

"Tatia it's o-"

"Nick I swear to god if you say it's okay I will scream." Tatia was close to woging but she resisted. The last thing Nick needed to see was her losing it and woged into her half-Naiad form. Getting up from the couch she left a confused Nick, and she began to pace the floor. "You can't just forgive me for this Nick. It's not right, it'd be like me taking advantage of your damn kind heart. I love you Nick, so much and I would love for things to go back to where they were but they just can't." It wouldn't be right of her to do so.

"Why not?" It was so characteristic of him to ask this. Just like it was so characteristic to forgive those who had wronged him.

"Because I am in pain and so are you!" She snapped at him truthfully. Tatia was right, they were both in a lot of pain. "We're in pain because of me because the person that I was supposed to love and cherish more than anyone is the person I hurt the most!

"You didn't even remember me." Nick argued back, getting up from the couch. His beer was suddenly forgotten and he moved closer to her.

Tatia's whole body stiffened in a Grimm like fashion and Nick knew to tread carefully. "That's not an excuse Nick, and if you really thought about it you'd know that too. I cheated and even if I didn't remember you it was your ring on my finger." That was what was seriously killing her right now. The fact that she had worn Nick's ring when this whole thing started. She didn't even know if she could wear it anymore after this to be honest, "I didn't honor that and I should have."

Nick went silent, and felt cold water running through his veins. He approached with caution and once he got close enough, he pulled his lover close to him, Tatia not even bothering to fight him off. She had no strength in her right now. But she didn't want to pull away, not really. She felt safe in his arms, all that comfort and security she had with him, all that love he gave her. He had given her everything she ever wanted and needed without her even asking.

Once they were done hugging, Nick held her shoulders, as if to ensure this moment was real and to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. "You're right." Nick said, looking into her hazel eyes. They used to be so full of light, now all he saw was darkness and sadness and he hated it. He wanted it to go away and never come back, but he knew it wasn't that simple. "You do owe me an apology. But here's the thing, I love you." Nick confessed, "So I forgive you, no matter what you do I will always forgive you.

Silence ticked by for what seemed like the longest time, "Nick…" She whispered, suddenly too close to him. Her senses and inhibitions were thrown out the window faster than she could even think about it when one of his hands slid down her arm. Her skin pickled with sensation and she looked up, meeting his eyes. He was looking at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world

She felt the heat rush through and she thought she might even turn red, but she didn't. Instead Tatia just looked at him with an expression that couldn't quite be read by outsiders, and then, like Nick was just given a silent form of permission, he kissed her.

The dance was easy, all too easy, like when she had kissed Reynard, who hadn't even entered her mind. Right now she was focused on Nick. She was focused on the here and now with him and that was just fine with her.

 **A/N: Ok, I hope that made up for how long this took. And also because I'm so loving and generous (not to mention I hate waiting too so I wouldn't want to do that to you all) I'm going to tell you something great. Trubel will be coming next chapter! It'll be interesting seeing it coming along won't it? Haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I'm not going to lie, it's been awhile. In my defense my life was sort of being flushed down the toilet for a while and people get busy. I'm going to try to update more frequently but with Grad school application deadlines coming up I can make no promises.**

 **-Redashrose**

 **P.S. We went out of order with the episode line on this one, but don't worry we'll make sure it makes sense.**

 **TheGirlWhoFellThroughTime** **-Thanks for sticking by me, even with the slow updating**

 **Nobody Knows the Trubel I've Seen**

 **Trubel's point of view (surprise bitch)-**

I couldn't get warm. That was my first and constant thought as I walked down the dark streets in Portland, Oregon. It got cold here and suddenly I realized it may have been a mistake to come. But I hadn't thought twice about getting on that bus to Portland, because I had thought, why not?

I was on the run, from everything and everyone.

I thought I was going crazy, maybe I was crazy. I knew I wasn't though. It all felt too real to be imaginary, but wasn't that what all crazy people thought? That whatever they felt and thought were real? No. I gritted my teeth as I brought my arms closer around my body, the cold wind picking up deftly. The wind should have chilled me to the bone but it didn't.

As I continued to walk down the dark road, my footsteps echoed in the nearby forest. I heard a car approaching and tensed, briefly feeling the hot car beams on my back before it accelerated. Keeping my head down it cruised beside me for a minute before it went a little faster and turned up ahead, parking.

Stopping I stared out with my dark eyes, analyzing the situation before me, my body tensed and my mind went into hyper drive before I finally braced myself and walked ahead. I just had to keep my head down and it would all be fine.

"Need a ride?" One of the men asked in a way too friendly voice, as I ducked past them and their black truck, ignoring them with silent strife. Everything was going to be fine. I chanted in my mind. I just had to get past these guys and then find a place to sleep for the night then figure out what my next move was going to be.

Everything was going to be fine…

Until it wasn't.

 **Third point of view-**

Monroe and Rosalee had, like Tatia suspected they would, opened her back to dinner with open arms and Hank was right behind them with a grin. Evidently, they were all happy to see their friend back to a saner state of mind then she had been. Dinner, however, was a little bit uncomfortable to be putting it mildly, as they chatted, trying to get everything back too normal, well normal for them anyway.

Tatia and Nick were sitting next to each other but there was some space between them, Tatia still felt guilty and wouldn't let herself get too close yet. Even though she knew Nick wanted to get as close as she needed. Hank was on the other side of Nick with Rosalee and Monroe on the other side of him. There was another chair on that side for Maria but she wasn't back yet. In all honestly, you could tell Monroe and Rosalee were nervous and it was fueling the awkward feeling in the room.

"So how are things going for you now Tatia?" Monroe asked politely, breaking the ice once more. "Are you remembering a lot more?"

"A little more." Tatia shrugged, nibbling on her appetizer. "It's a slow process." It had been slow process now since that initial flood of memories. Nick had been very helpful to fill in some gaps for her but he was careful not to do too much. He recognized that she had to do this on her own, Tatia was grateful.

"That's a good thing." Rosalie assured her. "You don't want to remember it all at once that'll just hurt your head. It'll be easier for your psyche if it doesn't happen all at once."

Tatia gave a single small smile, and was about to agree when Maria walked in, slamming the door behind her in frustration. Even though everyone in that room loved her, they had to admit to themselves she did not look good. Her hair was in messy brown tangles and had almost lost all its shine. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was clearly dirty, having probably gone through the wooded and park areas in her search. She looked angry and depressed, and it was startling to say the least.

"Hey everyone." She walked pass them and strait into the kitchen fridge, ignoring the blatantly worried stares she was getting. "You know how I promised dad and mom I was only going to be a social drinker unless I was celebrating something?" She asked, taking out a bottle of white wine and uncorking the bottle. She plopped down next to her dad without sparing others glances. "Well happy birthday to whoever." She faked cheered and drank like a baby finally getting a hold of its bottle.

"Ma-Maria, Maria-" Monroe stuttered, using a lot of strength just to pry the bottle out of the girl's hand. "I know your upset you haven't found her yet but drinking yourself stupid isn't going to solve anything." He said, looking at his daughter with disapproval for perhaps the first time in his life.

"Well I won't know until I try, will I?" She asked, trying to grab the bottle again, but Monroe wasn't having it and put it out of reach.

"Maria. I know we've all been a little preoccupied recently-" Rosalee said gently, Maria almost snorted at her mother's words, but she wasn't deterred, "But things are starting to be ok again, we can all focus on looking for her now."

"Who are we looking for?" Hank asked, staying silent through this because he had no idea what was going on. He assumed this was a wesen thing.

Maria winced, not wanting to talk about it until she found her. "We'll tell you about it later." Nick said, both he and Tatia sensed Maria's high feelings of distress. They were sure Monroe and Rosalee sensed it too.

"Maria, it's going to be ok." Tatia said, attempting to reassure the younger woman. "I promised you I'd help you look for her and I will." She wasn't going to give up on this. She had promised to help Maria look for her new lady love and she would.

Maria let out a short, bitter laugh. "Yes, well forgive me for not jumping up and down in good faith." She supplied in a sarcastic tone, "Spending your nights wandering the city gives you a back ache you know." She said hotly, making it clear that she wouldn't forgive her as easily as her family did.

Tatia wanted to wince, even though she wasn't surprised. Maria probably hadn't wanted to ask her for help in the first place but what from what she read about Todesfee they'd do anything when they felt desperate enough.

"Maria-" Nick said, getting angry and fed up with her attitude quickly. He wasn't in the mood to have Tatia attacked tonight- this was supposed to be a celebration- some night this was turning out to be.

"Maria, have you taken your medicine yet today?" Monroe asked sternly, taking the attention off Tatia and Nick.

Maria shook her head slowly and deliberately. Rosalee got up from the table and filled up a sludgy looking glass while her dad filled up a shot with the extra medicine she needed. Rosalee put the glass in front of her while her dad gave her the shot in her arm.

"Um, are you guys enabling your daughter?" Hank asked, never looking so confused in his life.

"It's a long story." Rosalee stated with a deep sigh, suddenly very tired. She didn't want to get into this right now, especially in front of Maria.

"Ooh, I'm all perky now." Maria said sarcastically sniping at her parents.

Monroe had had enough of this attitude, and his eye uncharacteristically twitched in muted anger. "Maria, go to your room." He demanded like a father of a teenage daughter.

It was clear that even though her parents were sympathetic to what Maria was going through, nobody really knew what was going on with her. However, despite the sympathy, they were getting annoyed with her growling and aggravating attitude. It was clear that until they found the girl they were going to need to make her up the doses and give them more frequently.

"Dad, give me the bottle." Maria stated, looking her father straight in the eyes definitely.

Everyone's eyes widened and Tatia and Rosalie had to stifle a gasp. Monroe almost never gave Maria orders and Maria NEVER disobeyed or defied him in anyway. The two continued to have a stare down, neither of them blinking or showing any signs of backing off.

This was going to be a long night.

-Grimm-

When Tatia and Nick got home, they immediately dropped their coats and Tatia dropped her purse and keys while Nick got drinks from the fridge. This night had turned to utter hell in handbasket. She had known this night would be awkward- but that was a little bit over the top- but also completely understandable. She felt for Maria she really did, and she would keep to her promise no matter what, but that had stung a little.

When Nick came back in with an open bottle of wine and two glasses, he plopped down next to Tatia, careful not to get too close. Topping them both off he handed a glass to her and the female half-Grimm took it in stride. She quite liked red and this one had a tangy taste that left a nice aftertaste in her mouth.

"Well tonight was a…" Nick trailed off and took a swig too.

"Disaster Nick." Tatia sighed out and took another sip. "That was straight out of a disaster movie and we both know it." Maria's agitated state must have been ramped up when she saw her. But she knew that she wasn't Maria's main focus anymore and she was happy about that. She didn't need the younger woman's glares when she was fully capable of feeling guilty on her own, although they had lessened which was nice.

Nick was almost half tempted to disagree with her but he knew she was right. "Monroe and Rosalee said that it's a cycle- somedays are better than others and then some are worse." Which was the simple version of the whole truth. Hank had only half-attempted to follow the complicated version of it all until he couldn't. This behavior though would unfortunately continue until they found her Meinherz.

"Well I hope our future children never have to go through anything like this." Tatia's comment was off hand and not even a truly well-formed thought. With her brain still catching up to her memories, it was almost similar to a disorganized filing cabinet. She hadn't even fully realized what she had said until she took a drink, and suddenly she felt like choking on her own words.

Nick was surprised by this sudden comment, and it showed on his face. He had thought about it of course, having children with her when their dating life hadn't been a mess, and even now he thought about it. A happy feeling washed over him mixed in with pure surprise as he looked at Tatia. She looked as though she was wide eyed and it made his stomach sink a little bit in remembrance that they were no longer at this point.

"Nick…" Tatia had surprised by this comment. "I'm sorry I didn't even think about what I just said at all." She explained quickly, not quite taking the words back. A part of her didn't want too, and the other part didn't want to either- but it wanted Nick to understand… Well how could she make him understand when she didn't really know what was going on either?

"No, it's fine." Nick said trying to reassure her. He didn't entirely know how to comfort her anymore though, because he couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. All this confusion in her brain.

"Is it?" Tatia pressed, taking a longer sip of wine this time.

Even though they were back together, a lot of the time they both felt like they were walking on eggshells. It was like they were both waiting for the other one to walk back out the door and never come back. Nick was happy that she remembered them starting to want to have kids but he knew they weren't ready. Hell, they both knew they weren't ready for that. It was almost like they were starting their relationship all over again and he knew they weren't ready to really start talking about it again.

As Tatia looked into Nick's eyes, he could tell that this time she wanted the absolute truth from him. "It's getting there." He nodded, relenting his feelings to his girlfriend honestly. "Tatia, I know it might take some time to get back to where we were but, I do want to get there with you." He promised. Nick wasn't going anywhere; he made a commitment to her and he wasn't about to break that. He was going to leave until she told him to go.

That made her smile, and for the first time in a while she relaxed around him. All the tensions in her body, from tonight, from life right now, slipped away from her. "I want to get there with you too." She admitted back.

I think for the first time in a long time, they both felt like they were going to be okay.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

Murder, more often than not, is how the morning started with people like us. More often than not, Nick and I had been woken up by duel ringtones saying we had to get our asses to a crime scene. Then there were times we actually got to sleep in. This was not one of those times.

We had to get up, get ready way earlier than we were supposed to, and drink enough coffee to stay awake. What was worse, when we got there, Maria was waiting for us, not looking happy, but yet holding coffee in her hands. Sharing a look with Nick, we mentally communicated for a second before deciding to face the music.

"Maria-" Nick said, about to lecture her for her behavior last night.

"Nick, Tatia, I'm sorry." She said regretfully before Nick could start his lecture on how she acted like a teenager.

"What?" We both said at the same time, this was unexpected. Maria ducked her head, a trait she got from Monroe no doubt, reminding me of a puppy, handed us coffee, like it was some sort of peace offering. We stared blankly for a moment in surprise before tentatively taking the cups of coffee from her.

"I didn't mean to ruin dinner with my poor behavior, this whole Meinherz thing is making me very stressed and I didn't mean to take it out on everyone." She said, in a sorrowful tone. "I'm sorry." We knew she meant it, but while I understood what it was like to my mind, this wasn't an excuse. I knew it wasn't. If I let this be an excuse, it would be rather hypocritical.

"We know you are sweetheart." I said in a gentle tone, not wanting to come off harsh. "Nick and I can't imagine what you're going through, but we're trying to help." Monroe and Rosalee especially didn't deserve this and Maria knew that. Neither did Nick or I for that matter.

Maria ducked her head again as Nick sighed, a slight forgiving smile on his face, causing the younger woman to brighten up a little too. "Come on, Maria, we got a murder to solve." He said, kissing the top of her forehead and then downing some of the coffee he was given.

-Grimm-

"The attack was pretty violent." Wu said as Maria and I went to the car found at the scene of the crime. There wasn't much physical evidence, very little blood and we knew that all we would probably find were the victims prints in the car. "Hard to tell how many people were involved." He added, shaking his head at us.

"Maria, get started on finding evidence, I'll examine the bodies." I ordered and the younger woman nodded, walking to the car to get started. I followed the boys to the bloodied bodies and knelt down, careful to keep my jeans out of the dirt the best I could. "Definitely a knife, from the slash marks I would say this person was really pissed. They were random, nothing major was hit repeatedly." Lifting up their shirts one by one I examined the wounds carefully. "Same knife too. We're probably looking for one person."

All of a sudden, before I could even make another comment, I could hear Maria gasping and breathing in deeply. Instantly I stood alert, wondering if she was about to have another episode. She couldn't have one here. Not in front of all these people. I looked to Nick, who looked equally weary as I gently walked to the other side of the car. Luckily not a single person really seemed to really notice her odd behavior, they probably chalked it up to Maria just being Maria.

Her eyes were focused, as opposed to the sleepless and bloodshot eyes she usually had of late, and her expression had turned from lost to determined. "Maria?" I asked as she looked around the crime scene, then up to me. "What is it?" Did she smell something?

"I…" She trailed off for a second and looked around the crime scene. "I think she was here. The girl." The girl… Well shit. I didn't need to be a detective to know that this wasn't any kind of coincidence. I wanted to ask if she was completely sure, but it was a stupid question. "It's really faint though. Hours old." She sighed out, looking disappointed, and got up from the ground, dirt falling from her clothes.

"That's not a coincidence then. She might be a victim herself or…" Or she might be the perpetrator. Both were likely, I thought to myself as I looked back to where the bodies lye. "Maria this attack was violent-" The look she gave me was severe but I ignored her outright "We don't know who she is or what she is. For all we know she could be Wesen, but I know we have to be extremely cautious with this. She's connected to a crime scene now- the circumstances don't change, but how we approach this has too."

It's the Grimm side of me planning out scenarios as quickly as I did. One of the things we were known for was our strategy. Since our minds processed faster than a normal human or even that of a wesen, it made it all the easier.

The younger girl hesitated, chewing on her lip and I placed my hand on her shoulder. "We will find her Maria." A promise was in my tone once again. I told her I would help her find this girl and I would. On some level I knew what she was going through; she couldn't control herself. Feeling a loss of control… That was the worst thing out there. Nick and I had talked about, but nobody else knew, save the Captain who knew exactly what was going on, about fearing that I had lost myself. I never wanted to have that feeling again, and I never wanted my friends or family to experience that feeling either.

"Thanks Tatia." Maria hugged me tightly, surprising me thoroughly, even though it felt a little strange, it wasn't terribly awkward.

As silence enveloped us, boots crunched towards us and I turned around to see Nick looking back and forth between the two of us as we parted ways. "Hey." He said almost uneasy, but had a slight smile on his face at the sight of us. "Everything okay?" He asked, walking over carefully, making sure he didn't step on any evidence.

"Yeah." I nodded and looked past him to see Wu and Hank conversing. "Did we get an ID on the victims yet?" I asked him changing the subject to a more professional one. I met his eyes and silent we communicated. I'd tell him later.

"Richard Dunn, a prized citizen." Nick said with a voice full of sarcasm. "His arrest record is a mile long. The second is Kirk Firebaugh, the same but this guy was in for rape- more than once. Wu's checking for next of kin."

At the word rape, it almost made me woge in anger. Even Maria stiffened a little bit at the thought of it, and Nick noticed instantly. "Okay what is going on here?" He asked almost pleading with us to tell him something. He never liked being in the dark, "Do you guys know something I don't?" Nick asked looking between the two of us.

I looked to Maria who was biting her lip, trying to control her emotions; eyes wide and her breath was becoming harsher. In an effort to comfort her, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." We didn't need to her to go full on wesen at a crime scene. It didn't matter if they couldn't see our true natures, but it would cause a lot more problems than we cared for. Although she didn't necessarily relax, her posture loosened up a little. "Do you want me to tell him?" Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Maria looked to me and nodded.

"Tell me what?" Nick didn't demand, but more stressed as he looked to me and back to Maria, then finally settling on me again. "Tatia? What's going on?" He asked, clearly thinking something was seriously wrong.

"Walk with me Nicky." I said, walking over to him in one fluid motion. I gently took up the crook of his arm. I knew Maria felt a little unsure about telling Nick, though it wasn't for lack of trust, I knew it was the right thing to do. "There's something we need to catch you up on."

Something to catch him up on indeed.

-Grimm-

After informing Nick that the potential suspect/victim was an unknown female, by every means apparently, was Maria's future girlfriend, he was shocked to say the least. Honestly though that wasn't the weirdest thing in the world, and it surely wouldn't be the last strange thing he would see.

When we left the crime scene, we took my car and Hank's car to Firebaugh's brother's home, a place where he on and off stayed. It was a small place by any standards, cluttered with boxes and shelves and it looked more like a workshop somebody would sleep in some nights, rather than a place they would live. He didn't seem all that concerned about his brother not coming home last night, which told me one of two things.

Either he was accustomed to his brother coming and going as he pleases or he just didn't care.

"We found your brother's body of St. Helen's Road." Nick corrected as Hank and I did some snooping around. Maria was uncharacteristically quiet and had been since the crime scene, choosing to stick close to Nick's side like a puppy.

Firebaugh's brother turned around swiftly with wide and angry eyes. "What?" He asked, almost hissing out as he advanced closer to the four of us. I shared look with Maria and Nick, sensing there was definite chance this guy was going to go from zero to sixty any second.

"We found another body with him." Hank explained to him calmly. "Do you know a Richard Dunn?" He asked in his continued calm voice.

"Yeah." The brother said, eyeing us up with a sneer. The eyes became extremely focused and his movements crouched. "Hey, what the hell happened?" Then suddenly without warning he shook and woged into a Lausenschlange. His forked tongue let out a hiss and the volatile reaction caused both Maria and I to woge. "Grimm!" The brother hissed out at Nick and then looked to Maria and I with a snarl. "Freaks."

Barring my teeth, I let out a little screech in warning. "You need to calm down." I warned the first and only time. "We aren't here to hurt you, we're just here to find out what happened to your brother and his friend. They were murdered." Murdered violently, but I wasn't going to say that.

"Okay everyone just calm down." Nick held up his hands trying to diffuse the situation. A Grimm, a half-Grimm and two Wesen, what a lovely volatile combination despite it sounding like the start to a horrible joke where we all walk into a bar. With a final hiss from the snake and warning shrieks from Maria and I we turned back into our human faces. "We need you to talk to us." He claimed to the brother as he eyed Hank wearily.

"I'm just a cop." Hank informed truthfully. "We're just trying to do our job." Actually, we were all just trying to do our day jobs.

"Look," Maria interrupted, her teeth on edge "Do you know where your brother was last night? What he was doing?" Though it was an obvious probe, I didn't blame her.

"Oh yeah." The brother muttered out to us with a shake of his head. "Him and Rick went out drinking."

"Was there anyone with them? A girl?" Maria asked, pushing some more and her eyes becoming more hyperaware it seemed. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to back off, and although contact helped it wasn't doing much at this point.

The brother eyed Maria like she was just some crazy kid and shook his head. "Not that I know of." He shrugged honestly, his was posture still a little tense.

"What about your brother's truck?" Hank asked, grabbing the notepad that had the description on it. "A 2004 Chevy Silverado-"

"I know what it was, but it's not here." He explained to the four of us with a shake of his head. "He drove it last night."

Okay so now we had to put out an APB on that car. The perp must have stolen the car. "Now your brother's friend," Nick began looking at the snake Wesen carefully. "Was he a Lausenschlange too?" He asked the brother.

"And before you even think about lying, don't." I stated, knowing patients were wearing thin. With a Meinherz on the run, who may or may not be another victim, and with the tensions running high in the room, it wasn't an easy situation. "Was he a Wesen? Was he like you and your brother?" I asked him, pushing him to answer.

The brother shook his head. "A Klaustreich." He informed the four of us. A cat and a snake? Well that was an odd combination, but there were stranger things. I thought to myself again as I looked to the others.

"Anything else we need to know?" Hank asked as I thought this over. Okay so it was likely we were dealing with a Wesen- a strong one at that- because neither of those guys would have gone down easily.

"Look I don't know what you think happened," The brother said, his voice clearly offended by Hank's tone. "But nobody could have taken by brother and Rick and lived to tell about it. Except maybe you two." He nodded to Nick and I with a gleam in his eyes I didn't like.

Well shit. Maybe we weren't dealing with a Wesen, maybe we were dealing with another Grimm. It was a dangerous possibility, and a complicated one too at that. If we were dealing with another Grimm, just who was this girl exactly?

 **Maria's point of view-**

When I imagined finding my Meinherz I didn't imagine her being a possible suspect… Or a possible victim. Tatia was constantly calming me down and trying to comfort me. It wasn't really working though, too many horrible scenarios were running through my mind. I was sitting with Hank and Nick while Tatia was trying to find any possible clues. The problem was, so far there weren't any. My girl was good at hiding.

There wasn't much for me to do at the moment but wait and that was just making me antsy. "We got some possibilities here on the vics. Firebaugh and Dunn have some known associates here in the system. Three of them are dead, two are still in prison, and a half a dozen here in the area." Hank stated, knowing there wouldn't be a way to narrow them down unless Nick, Tatia, or I saw them woge.

"Too bad there's not a box you can check if they're Wesen." Nick said and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Hank chuckled, "Yeah. Wouldn't that just make our lives so much easier?" He stated what we were thinking. If only life were that easy.

Nick paused and looked up at me, I was sitting on top of his desk, trying to keep my cool. "Are you ok Maria?" Apparently, I wasn't doing too good of a job.

"Yeah." I mumbled out, not entirely believing it as I said the words. I knew none of them would fall for my flaccid words either.

"You sure?" Hank asked, someone must have updated him on the situation, I thought, as he eyed me wearily almost.

Their sincerity and concern broke me a little. "I'm scared," I admitted to them ultimately, trying to hold back my emotions. "What if she was ra-… What if she was…" I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to cry. I didn't want to think about it.

"You can't think that way." Nick put a hand on my thigh in comfort. "The other two are dead not her, maybe she got away or someone helped her get away."

"Nick what if we have to arrest her?" I asked, that being my other fear. Some Wesen are dangerous and would kill for fun or for sustenance. What if the girl I was destined to give everything too was like that?

It's rare but it happens. One of my kind gets a Meinherz but even though they love them they're not happy. Their love is taken advantage of until they wither away, unable to take loving a monster. What if that's me? How will that effect my family?

"It's all speculation at this point." Nick assured me. "Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it." I nodded in agreement, what else could I do?

Wu walked up to us, Tatia right behind him with her forensics kit in hand. "Got a hit on the victim's vehicle. Firebaugh's truck was found in the Southeast Industrial."

"It's our best chance on finding out who she is." Tatia stated, looking me in the eye so I knew I was the one she was letting know. "Coming Maria?"

I nodded and we all grabbed our coats and headed towards the next crime scene.

-Grimm-

If you ask me, my Meinherz did them a favor taking that truck. I wasn't much of a truck fan anyway and this one was filthy looking. "That's Firebaugh's truck." Wu stated and Tatia nodded her head at me, letting me know we need to look first.

The boys kept talking as we opened the doors to the car to find a relatively clean car (not a result of the men being clean no doubt) and her smell lingered in with the victims. The men smelled like sweat and stale booze. There was also an underlying stench of pheromones. I imagined they saw MY Meinherz and instantly wanted her for themselves. The bastards.

"Maria." Tatia's voice snapped me out of it. "Calm down." She demanded and I realized I was almost tearing off the head rest with my grip.

"Sorry." I whispered and focused on her smell instead. It was warm, but tinged with something salty in the air. It wasn't like Tatia's though where it was the sea, but more like… Candy? I didn't know. It didn't smell sweet though.

"Any surveillance cameras in the area?" Hank asked, doing his own observation of the car.

"No, nothing around here. Whoever dumped it here probably picked this place for that reason." Nick said, turning his head to me. "She's smart." He stated so only Tatia, Hank, and I could hear

A part of me felt oddly proud at that. "All right, two guys driving down the highway late at night. Did they have the killer with them?" He asked, Meinherz or no, we still had a job to do, especially if she wasn't the killer but just another victim. I tried not to think about that.

"Or maybe they picked the killer up somewhere else." Nick said before moving next to his girlfriend, she was observing an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and dusting it for prints. I already knew she wouldn't find hers there. "Well, whoever it was, I'm guessing they didn't know what they were getting into." Did she willingly get into the car with them?

"Woman?" Hank asked, looking from me to Nick, almost as if he wanted to be sure we were actually looking for a girl.

I can't say I blamed him, before a while ago I always assumed I'd wind up with a man too. He wouldn't care about me less because of this, would he? "If it was, that's one badass woman." Tatia winked at me, still determined to keep me calm. "Well, no blood that I can see." Tatia stated. "Maria, you see anything?"

"Just some empty bottles that probably got them in trouble in the first place." I shrugged, I couldn't really feel too sorry for them at the moment. Maybe I was being a little biased.

"A couple beer bottles, whiskey bottle." Nick observed as we continued to dive through the car looking for anything. Though in all honesty… I didn't know if I wanted us to find anything. I knew it was my job to do so but… Special circumstances. I breathed to myself.

"A little late to arrest them for DUI. But in retrospect, I'm sure they would have preferred that." Hank stated, crouching down to look under the seats. He stood up, holding a fry in his hands. "I got a French fry."

"One?" My girl obviously didn't do as thorough a job as she thought.

"Yeah. Still crispy. Not soggy." Hank said as we all looked at the fry in his gloved hands. "Hasn't been stepped on. So, guys got hungry, stopped for fast food, but no bags, no wrappers." He claimed to us and caused us to frown.

"Were these guys that clean?" Nick asked, looking at all of us with disbelief

Nobody's that clean unless they're a parent or don't want other people to know they were in the car. "I don't think so." Hank looked at me sympathetically before turning to Wu. "Wu." I tensed, not sure I wanted Wu to find her before I did but Nick and Tatia held me back.

"Yeah?" Wu walked up to us.

"Any idea where this is from?" He asked, showing him the fry.

"French fry is like a fingerprint." Wu explained a little too happily to us. "Every fast food restaurant's got its own cut." I'm guessing he knew from a cop's personal experience of never getting to eat at home.

"Check every fast food fry between here and the crime scene." Hank told him as Wu bagged the French fry.

He nodded indifferently. "Yeah. I was kind of hungry anyway."

Nick squeezed my shoulder in reassurance, but in all honesty, it felt a little duller then what I was used to. "We'll find her first." He promised.

I was still afraid of what would happen next though.

 **Tatia's point of view-**

This was all very troublesome. I thought as Maria and I got some lunch at a café close to the prescient. Once the evidence had run its course, it was all double checking and waiting for results now, and we didn't have to be there or that. I can honestly say though the other motive was just to get Maria out of the lab- I had told Monroe and Rosalee about what was going on and they were… Panicking slightly as all parents did when their child's mate was a possible murder suspect.

Sipping my coffee, then exchanging it more my lunch, I watched as Maria just stared at her lunch. "You know it's not going to magically disappear if you keep staring at it right? You actually have to eat." I poked at her as I ate my egg and cheese bagel.

"I know." She sighed at me with no vigor what-so-ever, poking at her meal and then eating only a little bit of it. "I guess I'm just not that hungry."

"Well you need to eat something, Rosalee and Monroe's orders." I informed Maria. They had explicitly said she had to eat to keep up her strength since she hadn't been eating well. Not that anyone would blame her. I knew that stressed out feeling she was having about not knowing what would happen next. While our two situations were wildly different, the feeling was still all the same. It wasn't a bowl full of laughs for sure.

Maria replied with a non-committal grumble and poked some more, chewing bits and pieces. "I'm just worried about her, you know?" She sighed out.

I felt a wave of empathy pass over me. I did know unfortunately. "I do understand you know?" I sipped more of my coffee as she looked up to me with curious and questioning eyes. "When I first… When Nick and I got together, I realized it was wildly different from the one I had been in with the Captain." For some reason it came off easier now, though I didn't want it to be a hot topic at all. "I thought Nick was human at first, and… Being a Grimm, being a Wesen, it made me worry about him every day. How fragile he was." Humans were so fragile. Though Nick could take care of himself, even before his world had been forever changed, I knew how breakable he was.

"But Nick can take care of himself." Maria asserted to me with a bit of a confused look on her face.

"I know he can, but it never stopped me from worrying about him. Even now." Even now I worried about him on a daily basis. My fears of him getting hurt, or dying, were almost amplified now that he was in the world of everything that bumped in the night. All those fairytale monsters that seemed created to scare children, were real. "Honestly though when he was revealed to be a Grimm I was almost… Relieved." Relieved was the best word I could describe how I felt. "Relieved because then I didn't have to have a human in our world." Though that had opened up a whole new lot of fears, but him not accepting me as what I am was strangely not one of them.

Maria shifted, taking another bite as I watched, looking as though she was thinking about something.

"How did you and Uncle Nick get past the whole…" She stopped for a moment, as though she was trying to phrase it right. "You know, species thing?" Maria almost looked embarrassed about asking me that, and I couldn't say I was expecting her to ask this either. I guess it made sense though. I mean it would be hard to ask her parents, though different species of Wesen, it wasn't like dating a Grimm.

"Nick was… A little angry at first, freaked out too." Nick had just learned he was a Grimm himself. The memory flashed in my mind, smooth like a water dance, it flowed and I grimaced. "He had just learned he was a Grimm. That night, the night his aunt came, I was actually planning on telling him- obviously that was shot to hell." That plan hadn't flown out the window, no it had been chucked out the window and blown up.

"And after?" Maria prodded as she sipped her drink.

"We talked it out." Nick had been so understanding, especially once I explained how hard it was to come out to him about what I was. "It was a huge adjustment and honestly, he never looked at me the same way again." I know this wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but she needed to hear this. By the look of her face, Maria seemed surprised. "But we worked on it and he learned to live and love the side of me that wasn't all Grimm. Because when it's real, honest love, you learn to accept everything about them, even if it's a bit ugly."

Maria looked absolutely stunned by my honest words. "Wow you guys really love one another, don't you?" I can tell through the grumble, that there is a jealousy behind the words. A frustration. Not at us, but at her own situation.

"We do, and that's why I know we'll make it." Maybe it was my own arrogance talking, but I knew that Nick and I would eventually be okay down the line. That in the end we'd just turn out stronger than we were before. "Just like I know it'll eventually work out with and your girl. We'll find her, and we'll bring her home."

-Grimm-

After lunch the two of us were walking back when my phone pinged with a message. "It must be Nick with an update." I exclaimed and got my cell out of my jacket pocket. Low and behold on my alerts was a message from Nick with an attachment.

Opening up my phone, I stopped suddenly, and saw it was a video. Clicking on it, the video opened up, clearly that of a surveillance camera; on it was a truck, and I knew that was the victims truck. "Maria come over here for a second." I ordered the younger and shorter girl as she walked back to my side. "This is a surveillance video from a fast food place, Nick sent it over. You said you saw her right?" I knew I didn't have to clarify who "her" was.

"Only for a second." Maria admitted sheepishly.

That was good enough for me as I played the video, dialing in on the girl's face, pausing the video. She was young, barely a day over twenty-one, with features that reminded me almost of Lisabeth Salander from The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Her hair was short and pitch black, her dark eyes had an expression that didn't quite hold what I was expecting- she was calm and focused almost, but still very young. Yet she was smart enough to wear gloves.

For a moment I waited, then Maria nodded with a look of adoration and worry. "It's her." She placed a hand over her mouth, forest green eyes filling with almost tears. Some of it, I was guessing, must have been relief. She looked relatively unharmed. "She's so beautiful." Maria whispered out through her hand.

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Alright give a second." I told her, exiting out of the video, calling up Nick's cell number. It barely was on the first ring when he answered it. "Nick, we should all meet up at Monroe's. We might have a problem- it's her Nick."

 **Maria's point of view-**

Tatia drove me back to my house where we'd meet up with everyone. I had no idea what I was supposed to do with the information that had just been given to me. The girl I'd been looking for this whole time was our murder suspect; this could not be a less ideal situation. I had no idea what the right thing to do here was.

We got into the house and Rosalee ran up to me and enveloped me in a much-needed hug. Everyone else was there and I finally asked the question I had since I figured out who she was. "What do I do?" I said weakly.

Rosalee pulled me to the chair and held me close. "Honey, we've been talking and…" She hesitated for a moment, "Well, you know how when a detective or officer loses someone close to them?" She asked me gently.

"Yeah?" I asked, afraid I knew where this was going.

"Well, when it becomes personal it's usually in the best interest of that person-"

"Mom, I am not letting go of this case." I jumped up, not believing that they actually thought I could do that.

"Maria-" Dad stepped forward, probably to try to calm me down.

"Dad, I can't just stand by and do nothing, what do you want me to do?" I rampaged, "Stay here and keep my fingers crossed that the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with won't spend the rest of her life in jail?!" I asked with disbelief, looking at them, not sure what to think.

"No but Maria, what are you going to do if she really did kill those men?" Nick asked, being the only one courageous enough to look me in the eye at the moment.

I took a moment to think about it. What would I do? What was I supposed to do? What was the right thing? I sunk back into my seat, so confused about it all. "I don't know." I admitted, sinking back into my seat.

Rosalee put a sympathetic arm around me. Tatia stepped forward and clasped her hands together, her thinking face on. "Let's think about this logically. It's not like we know for sure that she killed anyone and if she did, it was most likely in self-defense." Especially with Wesen like those, who were known for getting violent.

"Doesn't change the fact that you guys might have to take her in." Dad pointed out but was silenced with a look from everyone in the room.

"Look, all I know is I have been messed up for almost two weeks now, trying to find her and now that I have my mind cleared I have one soul focus. That focus is to find my Meinherz." I claimed to the room with a sense of vindication. I wasn't going to let this chance slip out of my grasp. "Now that I have the chance to meet her I can't just drop it. I can't just stand by and hope things are going to be ok." I looked from my mom all the way across to Tatia in the hopes that one of them will understand.

They all seemed hesitant but finally Tatia stepped forward. "Ok… But Maria, if we're going to do this you need to accept the fact that we may have to handle this as part of the police force first and…" She hesitated, gritting her teeth almost, "As Grimm's and Wesen second. Can you do that?"

It took me a minute to answer. I didn't know what was going to happen or how we would handle this but I knew that I couldn't just let her go "I can do what I need to do." I promised.

-Grimm-

We got into the car and took dad with us, as informative as Tatia and I were, we really dad was seriously the best when it came to all of this. "Wow, taking on a Lausenschlange and a Klaustreich at the same time?" Dad asked, shaking his head. "That takes some seriously large... Well, in her case, figurative cojones. Fate sure knows how to pick them for you sweetie." Dad stated, impressed if nothing else.

"What kind of Wesen is she?" Hank asked the three of us, as if we should already have the answer.

"I-I don't know. I guess..." He said thinking for a second, "You got your Augapfel-Aushacken. Were their eyes pecked out? Cause they'll do that to a man." Dad asked and I nearly retched in revulsion.

"Give the powers that be a little credit Monroe, this is the person your daughter's supposed to be with for goodness sake." Tatia rolled her eyes

"Although they were cut up pretty good." Nick stated, looking away before he could see the looks his girlfriend and I were giving him.

"Anyway, could be a Fétide Taillader. You could smell them a mile away."

"I would have smelled it if she was one dad." I pointed out, rolling my eyes almost. If she was that I would have been able to pinpoint the scent instantly. I could tell she wasn't one of those, thank god.

"Well, on the other hand, you know what?" He went back to thinking for a moment. I almost wanted to grimace at what he was going to come up with next. "You could be dealing with a female Sangrienta Manos, although, truth be told, they usually consume the intestines, so..."

"Dad!" I screeched out.

"Monroe!" Nick and Tatia screamed at the same time I did.

Dad threw his hands up in the air and we all sighed at him. "Just trying to be realistic." He relented to the three of us. By realistic though he meant worst case scenario. Suddenly her being a Grimm didn't sound all that bad.

"Well I don't like the sound of any of them." Hank stated, trying to keep the peace.

Nick's phone rang and he picked it up while dad kept talking. "You wouldn't like the look of them either." Tatia and I both let out a disgusted shiver. "So what else can you tell me about..."

"Burkhardt." Nick questioned into the phone, "Where? Yeah, we can be there in five minutes." He claimed then hung up the phone, looking at all of us with a grimacing look. "Change of plans. We got another attack. Victim was cut, only this one's still alive." He said, looking at me probingly.

"So, I guess we're all going?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I guess you are." Nick said, I could tell he felt uncertain about it all though.

"Okay."

This was just getting more and more complicated.

 **Third point of view-**

When the five of them arrived on scene, the police were already on the scene and so were the medics. The four civil servants got out of the car, Monroe staying put, instantly catching up with Wu for him to give them the low-down on what was going on.

"Looks like the same M.O. Assault was reported by a jogger." Wu explained to the late-comers as they walked the scene and over to where the victim was. Tatia already put on her gloves, prepared to collect anything that was on this woman. People, or wesen, if the pattern was going the way she thought it was going, were a great source of evidence. "His description matches our young suspect. Said she took off running heading in that direction." Wu pointed to the West. "I've got two units in the area.

As the five of them approached the EMTs, Nick and Tatia watched the victim, the older dark-haired woman kneeling down. Maria stayed almost rooted by Hank, as she looked at the amount of violence on the scene

"We're losing her." The female EMT suddenly claimed, just as, without any warning, the young woman woged without any warning into a skalengeck, and then woged back to human. Tatia looked up to Nick and Maria as the male EMT said they lost her. "Note the time of the death, and call the ME."

This wasn't just an assault anymore this was another victim.

Nick rubbed his face, walking over to where the girl had been last scene headed. "This isn't too far from where she left the truck." So, they knew she had a comfort zone, or an area she knew.

"All right, get some unis out here to canvass the area." Hank ordered off to Wu as he walked up to Nick. "If she's still here, she's got to be staying close." She could not have gone that far. Human or Wesen, nobody was that fast.

However, they had to work fast, because they all knew they running out of time.

-Grimm-

Tatia worked on the scene, but like the one before, there was little evidence, this one having practically nothing to it. As she hopped back to her feet, she saw Monroe walk over to Hank, Nick, and Maria, who all looked a little nervous.

"Anything?" Nick asked Tatia Monroe and Maria sniffed the air deeply, trying to catch a scene. It didn't look like it was going so well.

"No nothing, the crime scene is pretty isolated, but no blood, no prints." Tatia wasn't holding her breath when she got to the body either. Trace evidence was doubtful by now, unless that skalengeck got in a scratch. "How're our hounds doing?" She asked, motioning to Monroe and Maria.

Nick shrugged as Monroe walked back up to us. "You picking up anything else?" The shorter male asked the blutbaden and todesfee

"Not wesen." Monroe couldn't smell any other Wesen out of place. Maria didn't either, which was almost concerning. "Doesn't mean they're not disguising it." He mumbled out, feeling a bit useless and frustrated.

"You mean like wolfsbane." Nick knew that could disguise the smells of some Wesen, and even himself. Tatia had taught him that as one of the many lessons he learned about being a Grimm.

"No, I would have smelled that." Maria asserted to them. If there were any uses of herbs, she would have smelled them right off the bat. They weren't hard to miss usually, especially wolfsbane, that stuff stung the nose like a mother-f***.

Hank made a face for a second, his mind flashing back to when Nick put that stuff on him. "That's what that stuff was for?" He blanched out.

Tatia crossed her arms. "So, we're back to her maybe being a Grimm then." If she wasn't Wesen, she sure as hell wasn't human, so that left either half-ling or Grimm. "Monroe see if you can figure out where the victim came from." If he could do that than they could figure out where she had come from last. Maybe even catch her on video again.

"Skalengecks not being overly hygienic, should be doable." Monroe nodded and deeply sniffed the air again, walking, the four others trailing behind him. "She's all over the place." Even Tatia's lower grade senses could smell that much. She may not have been a tracker wesen, but her sense of smell was still better than the average Grimm.

"At least we don't have to explain to anybody what we're doing here." Hank muttered to the others, and the other three agreed with him.

As the group walked to the outer edges of the crime scene, suddenly they heard Wu calling for them, causing them all to stop. "Just got a hit on the suspect." Wu panted out and then did a double when he saw Monroe, not even noticing the way Maria hitched for a second. "Hey, Monroe." He greeted Maria's dad with a friendly smile. "Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" He asked politely.

"Good, good." Monroe nodded to the human male, fighting back a nervous disposition.

"What're you doing here?" Wu was confused as all can be. He got that he was Maria's dad, but that didn't really give him special access to crime scenes. Unless there was something about Monroe he didn't know about, which in all likely was a lot.

Luckily before Monroe could even come up with an answer, Nick swopped in and saved him. "You said something about the suspect?" Getting Wu back on focus.

Wu's focus snapped back and he nodded, hands still on his hips. "Yeah, manager of the SRO hotel just called in." He explained to the odd ball group. "He's got one of our flyers, and he thinks she's there, but not for long, because she's checking out." Well if she was checking that means they had limited time, that is if it really was her.

"We'll take this one." Nick looked to Hank, Tatia, Maria and Monroe with weary eyes them back to Wu.

"You want streets blocked off?" Wu asked as he backed off to go back to the crime scene.

"Not until we know it's her." Hank ordered, Wu nodded to comply as he left the five alone.

"We're going to have to work fast." Tatia stated with a serious look as she snapped off her gloves. "If this is our girl she's going to be on the move and ready to go." Who was she kidding about the "if" thing though. This was their suspect and they all knew it.

"Agreed." Nick knew they to work fast, because time wasn't just running out, but the hour glass was practically on its last grain of sand.

-Grimm-

"Anything special we should know about the wesen you told us about?" Nick questioned as Hank drove the police car. They were surely breaking a couple driving laws, including speeding, but this was an emergency.

Monroe cocked his head a little bit as he leaned up between the driver and passenger seats. It was a little cramped back here with Tatia and Maria, though lucky for him they were small. He was just too tall. "Which one, the Augapfel-Aushacken, the Fetide Taillader, or the Sangrienta Manos?" Monroe asked with a grimacing look.

"Well their all pretty violent." Tatia conceded, leaning up a little closer to Monroe to stick her head closer to the guy's up front. "I once fought an Augapfel-Aushacken when I was teenager. Bitch tried to peck out my eyeballs and use them as decorations." That was also her first decapitation. None of them needed to know that though. Especially not Maria, not in these circumstances anyway.

"Well besides that, not particularly." Monroe chewed on his lips nervously, thinking about what to say. "I mean, if you get a chance shoot them. Non-fatally of course!" He added at the end, Maria looked absolutely scandalized that he suggested they just shoot her future girlfriend. "Well I'm sorry Maria, but they can be pretty mean!"

"Nobody is shooting anybody." Maria stated firmly and protectively. Nobody was going to shoot her future girlfriend and if they did they would be losing an arm, because so help her, she was going to keep her safe.

Nick held his tongue, saying she might not give them a choice but he thought better of it. "So, what if she isn't wesen? What if she is a Grimm, Tatia?" He asked, twisting a little to face his girlfriend. Tatia, from nearly the beginning was suggesting she wasn't a wesen, or a full one, but a Grimm instead.

"Then we deal her Nick." If she was indeed a Grimm, then this fell under their purview. Tatia was going to have to take responsibility for her, as well as Nick, if she truly was one of them. Something she was completely prepared to do.

Hank felt like the fifth wheel, as he had no idea Nick and Tatia were really talking about, and he also felt a little uncomfortable, a feeling briefly shared by Maria and Monroe. So, when they saw the hotel, it was a bit of a blessing. "Hotel's at the end of the block." He pointed and then suddenly saw a woman crossing.

Suddenly Maria bolted upright and clamored to the front. "Hold on." She breathed out, pointing a finger as they saw a girl crossing the street. "That's her." Maria was certain as the sun. She knew that was her girl.

"Pull over here." Nick ordered Hank, "Tatia and I will get behind her."

Hank nodded and dropped off the two, driving off with Monroe and Maria in the backseat still as the two Grimms walked up to the young woman. The duo was hot on her heels, but still far back enough to be casual as they went under the bridge.

Suddenly Tatia saw the young woman tense. Well that hadn't taken very long for her to pick up that something was off. "She knows Nick." She muttered out to her boyfriend as Hank swung around and got out of the car. Maria followed suit and the woman's eyes widened, turning around sharply only to see an older woman with long brunette hair and a dark-haired man.

"Police!" Hank identified them as Monroe got out of the car.

"We don't want to hurt you." Maria imported to the young woman. She was beautiful, though that may have been completely subjective, and suddenly a lot taller than Maria remembered her as.

Not listening to the pretty young girl's words though, Trubel looked around quickly; she was practically surrounded. Thinking fast, and with nowhere to run, she took off running, then jumping and sliding on the car, just as Monroe came out of the backseat.

Landing on her feet, she looked up and Monroe, out of pure reaction, woged. Dark, abysmal eyes. Oh hell- she was a Grimm- Tatia had been right all along it seemed. "No!" Trubel screamed as Monroe transformed back to human with wide eyes as the crazy girl brought out a machete and lunged for him. Monroe ducked out of fear just as Nick rushed over to tackle her to the ground.

Quick on her feet though, Trubel changed the tides and was on top of Nick, punching him when Tatia rushed forward and took her off Nick. The younger female tried to twist around and punch her, but the older Grimm was much more skilled and quickly subdued her against the car. Her eyes woged electric blue in her defense. "Hey! I need you to calm down!" Holy shit, Tatia had never thought she had been right about this.

"Tatia don't hurt her!" Maria screeched out as she saw her twisting her Meinherz's arm, woging for a moment just as Trubel looked up to her, completely scared out of her mind by the sight she struggled some more. Suddenly she felt torn. The need to protect her Meinherz was strong and she felt the urge to attack, but thankfully she didn't, knowing this wouldn't have ended well.

"Maria." Her father warned as Nick and Hank walked over to Tatia. The young woman still kicking and screaming to get away from them. "Nick," Monroe called, catching his attention quickly. "She's a Grimm." His daughter's Meinherz was a Grimm. His parents, by all the Gods above, were going to die; it was bad enough that he was friends with Grimms, but the fact that his future daughter-in-law, or in their case granddaughter-in-law, was a Grimm? Well he wished himself, Rosalee, and Maria all the luck in the world.

-Grimm-

"Get away from me or I'll kill you!" Trubel screamed at Monroe and Maria as Hank cuffed her. Tatia still having a solid hold on her, not taking the chance that she would run away given the chance.

"Theresa please calm down." Maria begged gently, stepping forward, only to have Trubel, or Theresa, flinch backwards. "We are not going to hurt you." She promised, but this had the opposite effect of what she was going for. If anything, Trubel seemed more frightened by them, especially of Maria, who had said her name.

"How do you know my name?! Get away!" Trubel continued to scream and Monroe took at that as a directive to pull him and Maria away from her. Tatia and Nick knew, that despite how hard it must be, was for the best, and Monroe must have known it too. The two wesen weren't helping the situation at all. If anything, they were causing unfortunate harm to her right now. They had to get her to calm down, and then they would be able to reintroduce her Maria and Monroe.

Tatia spun her around gently, her back to the car so she could see her, Nick, and Hank. "We're police." Hank informed the hysterical young woman. Maybe if she saw he was human, she would calm down, that was the hope at least.

"Nobody's going hurt you." Nick implored to her, "You understand me?" But she didn't seem to be listening, still too wired from seeing the other two change. Sighing he looked at Tatia and then to Monroe. "Are you two sure?" He questioned as Trubel continued to struggle

Tatia nodded as Monroe stuttered out a frightened answer. "Nick, I saw what I saw, man. There is no mistaking that." There was no mistaking what he had just witnessed. He thought, shivering as Trubel gave another death threat. Ladies and gentlemen his future daughter-in-law people.

"I don't think she knows what you're talking about." Hank didn't know what they were talking about half the time, but this girl was especially lost. She had no idea what was going on, let alone what the hell they spoke about.

"Nick, Hank's right, she must not know." Tatia looked at Trubel and slowly eased her grip on the younger woman. "Hey you need to listen to us; can you do that?" She asked, but Tatia didn't bother waiting for an answer as Trubel looked up between her and Nick. "We're like you. We're Grimms." Tatia pointed between herself and Nick.

At the word "Grimm" Trubel stilled and Nick knew she must have heard that word before. "You've heard that before?" He questioned, already knowing the answer though.

"It doesn't mean anything." Trubel mumbled out, shaking her head. She had no idea what that word meant.

"Yes, it does." Nick asserted to her.

Trubel shook her head though, "It's just something they say before they try and kill me." And a lot of things had been trying to kill her. Especially as of late. She didn't know why or how, but they just kept coming, so she just kept killing. "Now let me go." She demanded, this time with a little less bite and fight to her tone.

\"We're gonna put her in the back." Nick knew they only had one option and that was to take her back to the station. Once there, they would figure out what to do with her. "Open the door." He told Hank, knowing that Tatia wasn't able to leave her without risking her running.

Monroe's eyes widened comically large. "Dude, I am not getting in the back with her." He hissed out, "I'm not putting my daughter back there either!" Call him protective, but he wasn't about to risk putting his one and only daughter in the backseat with a homicidal Grimm. Meinherz or not. How was this going to work anyway? There was six of them and that car only held five, unless someone was riding in the trunk.

"Well, we are." Tatia replied back and eased her up. Trubel glared at the woman, but didn't try to make a run for it now either; this lady was strong. Stronger than she was at least. "Maria you're driving, Monroe in the passenger. Hank you're in the back with us." This was going to leave her on somebody's lap, leaving a weird fit, but now was not the time for them to play the awkward game. "Nicky do you mind if I?" She questioned, trailing off.

He seemed to get what she was asking right away. "Yeah of course." Nick wasn't bothered by the fact that she was asking to sit on his lap. The things they did for love. He thought as Monroe got in the front with Trubel's bag and weapon, Maria sliding into the driver's seat.

Hank then got in first into the back, right behind Monroe, then Tatia tossed Trubel in, followed by Nick and then her getting on to his lap.

"You're gonna try to kill me." Trubel accused, looking at Tatia and Nick with wide eyes as they shut the car door. They were going to kill her. Oh god she had to get out of here.

"No, we're not." Nick claimed as Trubel reared up for another attack.

Having enough of this, Tatia punched her without warning. The younger woman looked surprised that she actually had hit her; Nick looked even more.

Suddenly, a loud threatening hiss emanated from Maria in the front seat. "Tatia if you hit her again I swear-!" She threatened off to the older woman, but was cut off my Monroe.

"Calm down sweetie." Monroe tried to comfort her in the best way he could. "She didn't really give her much choice." Tatia hadn't had been given much of a choice, and Monroe knew her well enough to know that she would do it again if necessary.

"You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." Or us. That was the unsaid song everyone was refusing to speak right now.

"And none of us want that." Nick added with certainty, eyeing Maria, as if he was afraid of what she might do if any harm came to Trubel. Nobody wanted to see this girl, Theresa, hurt; well more so then she already was.

Tatia nodded to agree with Nick. None of them wanted to see her hurt. "Look you're safe now." She knew that must be rather unconvincing since she literally just punched her in the face, but it was the truth.

"Are you gonna arrest me?" Trubel asked, looking at them all. The two men, the dark-skinned one and the claimed Grimm, were the only ones that seemed like cops. The male one who turned didn't seem like them, and neither did the women. Yet she saw a badge on the older woman's belt, in shiny letters saying she was CSI. So she did work for the police at the very least.

If she's a Grimm, we deal with her Nick. Tatia's words echoed inside of Nick's brain like a mantra. We stick together and we protect one another, it's how we survive Nicky. That's what Tatia had told him when he realized what he was. With those words at heart, he said something that truly threw off the entire car. "We're not gonna do that either." Nick grunted out.

None surpassed Hank's surprise though as he stared down his partner. "What are we doing, Nick?" He needed to know what the hell the game plan was. "Tatia?"

Declining to answer, Nick looked up front to Maria. "Just drive." And without any more prompting, Maria turned on the car and left the scene, driving to wherever they needed to go next.

 **Trubel's point of view-**

It was my worst fear come true. The fear that one of these... These things would finally get to me, and that all that running and fighting wouldn't be enough. Still, of all the ways to go, I never could have imagined this. These people were insane, though that seemed to be a relative term, just what the hell was a Grimm? Or whatever the hell they were talking about.

The two next to me, didn't change their faces, but in some way, that was what scared me the most. The other two were supposed to be the most demanding, the powerful and terrifying ones, and yet for some reason they listened to the two people who seemed the most human. There was an intimacy between the two of them, I could tell right off the bat. But how was that possible? If they were like the other two, they shouldn't be able to have normal relationships, should they? They were all monsters, like every last one she had seen.

The guy next to me by himself seemed the most normal, almost confused. It was as if he didn't completely know what was going on either. Like he was pretty much just there to do as he was told. What an idiot.

The guy in the front seat kept looking between me and… Did he say that was his daughter? They didn't really look alike, especially when their faces changed. He kept looking between the two of us as if he expected me to jump up and attack her at any second. It wasn't far off. I'll get rid of them, I'll take any split-second chance I get and run.

The girl though, she was the most confusing of them all. She kept looking at me through the rearview mirror. But it wasn't the I want to kill or eat you look I usually got from these things. She seemed almost… Concerned. That wasn't possible though. She was one of them, an IT. A monster with the mask of a human. And yet… When she saw me for the first time she didn't attack me like they usually do… She… Defended me against them. But why, why would she do that if they were looking for me in the first place?

Part of me felt like she was the lesser of the evils in the car… But no, that just made her the most dangerous! I will not submit! I WILL get away! "You're gonna try to kill me." I figured it out! It was just their way of luring me in! That girl's only pretending, trying to make me feel safe so they could kill me!

"No, we're not." The man in the back seat stated firmly, as if I was supposed to believe him!

I swung my head forward, hoping to head-butt the girlfriend or him, hoping to distract them long enough to get away, only for the man to smack me hard. Ow, shit that hurt!

Suddenly, a loud threatening hiss emanated from the front seat. "Nick if you hit her again I swear-!" Was she defending me?

"Calm down Maria." The man in the front seat said as if trying to comfort a wild animal. "She didn't really give him much choice." The girl only hissed again, obviously not liking the answer the older man had given her.

"You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." The man who hit me stated in a firm tone, eyes steely but with a quality of care that I didn't actually expect.

"And none of us want that." The woman stated, eyeing the girl driving as if she was afraid of what she would do. None of this made any sense! 

The man nodded to agree with her. "Look you're safe now." I wanted to laugh. Like that was convincing. He had literally just hit me in the face, and now she was saying I was safe?

"You're gonna arrest me?" I had to ask; I needed to know when I had to my second attempt to get away from these people. I'd made escapes before, but I didn't know if I could do it from behind bars.

"We're not going to do that either." The woman next to me tried to sound assuring. Even with the woman's reassuring look on her face, I wasn't entirely convinced.

"What are we doing, Nick?" The other man next to me asked, raising an eyebrow. "Tatia?" He was looking at them for answers I realized.

The man they called, Nick looked at his girlfriend, who I assumed was Tatia at this point, and then to the girl in the front seat. His expression was drawn out and lost. Everyone in the car seemed lost on what to do.

"Just keep driving." But just where were they driving me too?

-Grimm-

"The guys who attacked you were Wesen, and the girl in the park was Wesen. You know what a Wesen is, right?" Nick asked, as I eyed the man and girl up front with a dark look. Surging on, he didn't wait for my answer on whether or not I knew just what the hell that was. "Okay, they're both Wesen. She's a Todesfee." Nick was, pointing at the girl in the front seat. "And her father is Blutbad." He pointed to the man in front next.

"You know; I don't think we need to get into that just now." The guy in the front seat said nervously, twisting around to look back at us, then looked at his daughter with concern.

The girl just looked back at me again, looking worried. "Well, we have to figure out what she knows." The woman, Tatia, replied back logically.

"She is a Grimm, okay?" The man said, worry coloring his tone and expression clear as day. "Whether she knows it or not." Seriously what the hell was a Grimm?

"A little compassion please dad." The girl said with exasperation as she continued to drive. Seriously, what is with her?! I couldn't figure her out; she didn't seem like she wanted to harm me, but sometimes those creatures acted like that and then they attacked. I wasn't about to take any chances.

"Your name is Theresa, right?" Tatia questioned me, hazel eyes boring down into mine. "Is that the name you usually go by?" She asked, as they all looked at me expectantly. Just how the hell did they know my name? Whatever, the reason was, I wasn't about to tell them anything.

"Sure, you don't want to arrest her?" The darker skinned man asked, causing the girl to hiss again, throwing the man a vicious look before putting her eyes back on the road.

"We won't if she talks." Nick stated with what I can only tell was a hopeful tone.

"Screw you." If this was some sort of threat or assurance I wasn't going to buy it.

"Oh, that's a start." The man in the front seat nearly slammed his head back into the headrest.

"What do you want to do with her?" The other guy asked, clearly confused as he looked between the Nick and Tatia once again. "We can't just drive around." He insisted to the rest of the car.

"Hey, where are you from?" Nick demanded, causing me to stop looking at them, turning away. I wasn't about to tell these people anything about me. I'm not going to break for these people. There was a pause, then the man sighed at my silence. "All right, let's take her in." He informed.

"What?!" Front seat girl exclaimed with a loud screech that could pierce windows. I almost had the urge to cover my ears if I had been able too.

"I'm sorry Maria but we really don't have much choice here." So that was her name. She just looked at the other people in the car; the looks of resolve on their faces was a stark contrast to her surprised and frustrated one. With a reluctant sigh though, she made a sharp U-turn.

-Grimm-

They locked me up after forcibly taking my prints and threw me to the cold holding cells. Nick had to pull that girl, Maria, out but the whole time she just kept giving me some lost puppy eyed look. I didn't know whether to be confused or just find it pathetic. What did she think she would get from me by giving me that cute, lost look? No FOCUS! You need to get out of here!

Unfortunately, before I could think of a way, Nick, Maria, and that woman walked in. The girl looked serene, but the older two looked shifty, and Nick was holing something in his hands. I did a mental double take when I quickly realized what it was. He was holding my notebook!

"What are you doing with that?" I nearly screamed out, jumping up out of my seat.

"You did this, right?" He showed me one of my drawings, pissing me off.

"Give it back to me." I tried snatching it back, failing, as he was too quick for me. They couldn't just go looking through my personal property because they had me here! I mean they were police sure, but some things were just private.

For a moment Nick and Tatia both looked towards the door, as if making sure we were all alone then their eyes went back to me. "We're going to take you out of here and show you something." Tatia explained to me, "There just holding you for now." What is that? Was this supposed to be reassuring? Did they really think I'd just go with them?!

"No charges have been filed." Nick added, as though that was an explanation on what the hell was going on. "But if you try anything, I will book you for murder." He had a steely edge to his voice that told me he wasn't kidding around as he unlocked my cell door. Instantly returning my notebook, I cradled it, as though it was the only thing that kept me sane. "Here. Turn around." I just stepped back as I saw him get out his cuffs.

I wasn't going to just trust these three.

"Look." Maria spoke directly to me; in the dim light she had little brown flecks in her green eyes. "If you want to spend the rest of your life on the run, thinking you might be crazy, we can't stop you." I almost flinched at the word crazy. No, I wasn't crazy. I asserted to myself mentally. "I'll let you keep running, if that's what you want." Is she serious? Just what was she talking about now? "But if you want answers we can give them to you Theresa." She gave an assuring nod. "You're not crazy.

For a moment I blinked, a strange warmth filling inside me for a second. That's the first time anyone's ever told me that.

I turned around. "All right." Nick said and cuffed me. I just hoped I was making the right decision.

-Grimm-

The three of them drove me in a black Nissan, with Tatia, not the woman, I had to remind myself in the driver's seat and Maria in the passenger, with Nick and Hank, I learned the darker skinned man's name was, in the back with me. I was still cuffed in the backseat, as though it was insurance I wasn't about to up and run from the car. These people were pretty smart, I had to admit that much.

The car ride wasn't very long, though it seemed longer with the silence, only the low music of a rock channel in the background to fill the void. The sky above was getting darker, and for the first time I realized how late it was. That was the last thing on my mind though with Maria trying to sneak back glances at me. Did she seriously think I didn't notice that? Just what was this girl's problem?

She was, I guess, in a way, pretty- beautiful even- but it was kind of hard to look at her as anything other than a whatever Nick had called her.

"Can you stop?" I asked sharply as we turned into a junkyard compound with a dirt road.

The girl blushed, twisting forward suddenly. "Sorry." She apologized quickly as we drove a little longer, all the way to the back I guess, and then stopped. Tatia turned off the car and was the first out, followed by Maria and then Nick and I. In front of me was a medium sized old, oval sort of looking, trailer that looked almost rusted over on its off-white color.

"If you try to attack us, I will Taser you." Tatia warned with an unpleasantly protective tone that somehow made me believe her.

"Tatia." Nick warned her as he took my arm. Maria was on the other side of me as we walked closer, "There's something we want to show you." He pointed to the trailer.

"Yeah, sure there is." I was a little alarmed through the sarcastic bite I had just said. Sure, I had gone with them, but I sure as hell didn't trust them not to murder me or something. "I'm not going in there with any of you." I struggled for a moment, my flight instincts kicking in.

"I don't blame her." Hank said, shaking his head as he walked a few paces behind us. "I wouldn't go in there with us either."

"You don't have to go anywhere." Maria tried to reassure me, as Nick pushed me off to Tatia, her grip solid on my arm. "Not if you don't want to. It's your choice." She claimed as Nick walked away into the trailer, leaving me out here with the other three.

For a moment it was silent and then I looked up to Tatia, then to Hank, my dark brown eyes finally landing on Maria. "What kind of cops are you anyway?" I sneered at them. Just what kind of people were they?

"That's a good question." Hank sighed out, shaking his short shaven head as he crossed his arms. "I wish I had a good answer." Well that wasn't much of an answer. I thought to myself, feeling more and more weary.

"Well technically Tatia and I are just CSIs." Maria spoke up causing the other two to give her a short look. "I'm just saying. We're not cops." She mumbled the last bit, and suddenly I felt painfully awkward. Just where was the other guy? What the hell was Nick doing? Was he getting a weapon to kill me? Were they all in on this? My thoughts rushed as Nick finally returned from the trailer with something in hand, closing the door behind him.

"Take her cuffs off." Nick ordered as he approached us.

"You sure?" Hank, asked, probably wondering if he was sane. I was wondering the same thing honestly.

"Do it." Tatia ordered with an authority that made me suddenly think she was in charge of this group. Yet- the dynamics- it didn't seem like they had a leader, maybe unofficially it was her and Nick? I didn't know, as I struggled to work out what kind of people they were.

Begrudgingly Hank did as he was told like a lapdog and un-cuffed me with Tatia letting me go. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maria's stance change, but I decided not to pay too much mind beyond the fact I needed to keep my eye on her. "She needs to see this for herself." Nick claimed as he handed me a book. I looked at it as though it was going to explode or something.

"What is that?" I asked as I look at it. It was some sort of leather bound book. It looked old. Why would he give this to me? I wondered as I looked up back to him.

"Look at it." He practically ordered me, only causing me to raise my heckles in defiance.

"What is this?" I questioned again, this time being a little more forceful. They weren't deterred though.

"The truth about who you really are." Tatia informed making me straighten up for a moment. The truth about who I really am? I wondered as I opened the book, suddenly I went rigid. The… The creates of my nightmares, those things I saw… They were… I trailed off in my mind as I flipped through, equal parts amazed and horrified. "There's more than this, a lot more. This is just Nick's trailer; we still have my storage unit."

There was… More? Emotions crashed inside of me and I didn't know how to feel, but I felt sick.

"It's overwhelming, we know." Maria offered me a kind word, but I shrugged them off, dropping the book and running into the trailer.

Inside I didn't know what I was imagining, but it wasn't like this. There were weapons, books, and objects I had never seen before in my life all in this room as I dived into an open book flipping through it. Some was in a language I didn't really know, but some was in English too.

The door opened again, but I scarcely registered it as I picked up another book, flipping through. Some of the monsters I recognized, but there was so many I didn't. Just how many were out there? I wondered as I looked up to see the four of them come in.

"What do you mean, this is the truth?" I demanded with a fever in my eyes. The truth about what?

Instead of answering right away, Hank spoke to them. "I'll get us some coffee. This is gonna take a while." Then left, leaving me alone with the three of them.

For a split second there was nothing but silence that made me painfully aware of my own heart beating quickly. "It's our truth." Tatia explained, walking closer, her hand running over the books. "Mine, yours, and Nick's."

Nick stepped a little closer, Maria stayed back though. "Tatia and I see what you do."

"No, you can't." I denied outright. It seemed too fantastical that they could see them too.

"We can Theresa." Tatia informed, though her calling me by my real name made me frown a little. "Everything in those books, we see them too."

"There called Wesen." Maria informed me as my mouth twisted as I gnashed my teeth together. They had said that before, wesen. That was what she was. A wesen. "Creatures of all kinds, some of them friendlier than others." Friendly? Those things were friendly?!

"I…" I struggled to find the right words to say to them. "I don't understand." I didn't know what was going on. I didn't even know what to think. When I came here I wasn't expecting anything but a one-shop murder shop, only for them to completely surprise me by springing all this one me.

"Neither did I." Nick admitted as he walked to Tatia, and arm going around her waist; Maria taking the chance to walk a little closer to the group instead of standing by the door. The affection was clear between the couple and it once again made question how that was all possible. "I thought I was going crazy, but I had somebody who could explain to me what a Grimm was." He kissed Tatia's cheek, clearly, she was the one who had helped him through this.

"You said they called you a Grimm, that's why we brought you here." Tatia explained, as I tried to process everything I was learning. This was why they brought me here. I realized now it wasn't to kill me. "We're going to tell you what all that means. You said they called you a Grimm, that's why we brought you here." Tatia explained, as I tried to process everything I was learning

This was why they brought me here. I realized now it wasn't to kill me. "We're going to tell you what all that means, and to tell all Wesen aren't bad." They were here to educate me.

 **Third point of view-**

A long few hours later, with several cups of coffee, a formal introduction between them all, and Nick, Tatia, and Maria giving her a long-winded lecture about what a Grimm was, and how not all Wesen were bad, including Tatia revealing herself as a half-Naiad, Trubel had learned that this was only the basics. There was a lot more to talk about, but that was to be saved for another night. She had a lot to process and Trubel was honestly overwhelmed to put it mildly.

Now though, Monroe, Rosalee, Nick, Tatia, and Maria had to figure out where she was going to stay. Hank was the in the living room of Monroe's house with Trubel while the others were in the kitchen, speaking in hushed voices. Nick and Tatia were practically sitting on the counter while the family trio was at the table.

Nobody really knew how to start though, because of how sensitive the issue was, so Monroe, in his very Monroe way, did it for them.

"Okay I'll just come out and say it, I don't want here staying her." Monroe admitted to the room, causing Rosalee and Maria to yell at him. "Well I'm sorry Maria, but I'm not housing a baby Grimm, who almost beheaded us-"

"She did not try to behead us dad." Maria screeched back, defending Trubel, as she was called, which suited the punk rocker-esque woman much better.

Monroe just sent his daughter an incredulous look. "And besides we already have Nick here." This wasn't a terribly big house. With only three bedrooms, and four people living here, they barely had enough room for themselves. Though Nick was only a temporary guest- he still hadn't moved back in with Tatia yet- they were working it out.

Maria went silent, pouting almost like a sullen teenager almost. Rosalee's motherly instinct caused her to hug the girl close and the younger smiled a little bit. "Mom, what do you think?" She asked with hop in her eyes.

"I think," Rosalee sighed, looking at Monroe, her daughter, and then to her friends "Given her history with Wesen, she wouldn't be comfortable staying here. I know you want her here Maria, but you have to think about her and her needs. You don't want her to be miserable here, right?" Rosalee honestly believed Trubel wouldn't like it here in their home, no matter how loving and open armed they would be, it simply wouldn't end well.

"Their right Maria." Nick offered up his own two-cents on the situation finally. Given her violent reaction to Monroe and Maria, and even her brief flinch at Tatia, he knew for a fact her staying here would the opposite of what they all wanted.

Maria sighed, failing to not look like some kicked puppy, but had the mature enough outlook to know they were right. Trubel would not like it here. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like." It was going against every basic instinct she had to let Trubel stay somewhere else other than her home.

"Oh sweetie we know." Monroe told his daughter, feeling a little bad about how he said he didn't want Trubel staying here. "But I promise she can come over as much as she wants." He said in hopes of getting his daughter to feel a little better.

A small twitching smile of suspicion lined her face as she peeled away from her mom. "You promise?" She asked, perking up a little more when Monroe nodded. He felt like he needed a shot, a large one that would knock him on his ass, but it was worth the smile he got.

"I guess the real question now is where is she staying?" Rosalee asked, getting them all back on track.

For a second it was silent again, only the slurps of coffee between the five of them could be heard. If she wasn't staying here, where was she going to stay? It wasn't like they could set her up at a hotel or an apartment. They couldn't leave her on her own.

"She'll stay with me." Tatia's voice suddenly came through, clear and directive, making Nick wonder if she hadn't been thinking about that all along. Three heads snapped to her fast though, mouth in an o-shape, obviously surprised. "I have the room, and she'll need guidance." Out of all the people in this room, she had the most experience with Grimms. She was raised a Grimm for most of her life, and had trained has one; she was honestly the best choice for this job.

Rosalee and Monroe shared a look, and both did as little sigh. "What other choice do we really have?" Monroe asked, but it wasn't to Tatia or to Nick, but more to Maria. "We can't leave her alone."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, setting down his finished coffee mug.

"Yeah, I'm sure, after all I trained you." Tatia had taught Nick the basics of being a Grimm. She was still teaching him; taking in yet another student wasn't actually a problem. "I guess we should we go and tell her." It was better to get this over sooner rather than later, and honestly Tatia was tired. Exhausted with the emotional roller coaster of today's events, and so was everyone else. They all needed a good night's sleep, though it probably wasn't going to come.

One by one they filed out, Tatia and Maria leaving the kitchen last. For a moment, there was an awkward tension between the two of them. Tatia was well aware that Maria probably wasn't jumping for joy that Trubel was going to be staying with her.

"This isn't about you and I, Maria." Tatia informed the younger woman. "It's about what's best for Trubel."

"I know." Maria admitted. She wasn't jumping for joy, but she knew, whatever tension that remained between them, wasn't going to affect how Tatia treated Trubel. Admittedly, that was something she admired about the older woman. She may be hard edges, fierce and protective, but she would go lengths for those she cared about, and also for her fellow Grimms and Wesen taking up being their protector as a sacred duty. "If she gets so much as a paper cut though-"

"You don't have to tell me, I know." Tatia did know what Maria was telling her. She better protect Trubel with her damn life, and she would. "And the same still applies to Nick." Naiad's were pretty protective over their loved ones. Especially those involved with them romantically- stemmed from the fact that the men in her Wesen species were sterile and tried to kill the females' mates- now it was just simple DNA instructions apparently. "Now come we should tell your girlfriend that she's getting a new residence."

-Grimm-

Trubel is uneasy on the couch now as she stares at the five of them, six if you counted Hank, but she really doesn't because he's not a threat to her. She's in, as she would say, the blutbad's- Monroe- home. His girlfriend, or whatever she is, is also a wesen and her heckles are still raised.

"So, we talked it over." Nick began, shifting from one foot to another. "And we thought it might be best if you stayed with Tatia for the time being." They wanted to keep an eye on her, and she was still technically a murder suspect. They'd have to get that worked out soon, but first and foremost she was a baby Grimm and needed guidance.

Trubel's face scrunched up immediately. The fact that they had discussed this as though she were a child irritated her. "And If I don't?" She asked, crossing her arms like a moody teenager. Which wasn't far off, she was barely even twenty-one, but boy could she use a drink right about now

"Well you don't really have a choice here." Tatia replied, going a bit more on the firm side. "You can't exactly leave Portland right now." She reminded the young woman.

"What Tatia means is that she can help you with this." Maria interrupted the three of them with a soft smile that looked out of place in this conversation. "You need help Trubel. She can help you, but you have to go with her." Monroe and Rosalee looked especially impressed by her words, exchanging small smiles.

Trubel stayed silent, contemplating her next move. Both of the girls were right- she couldn't leave Portland- and she needed all the help she could get out of these people. For the first time in her life she found people who understood her and also didn't try to kill her. She could learn from these people she supposed.

"Alright, but if you trying anything I'll kill you." Trubel threatened them all, and they took that as a confirmation of sorts because they smiled. Who smiled at death threats? These people were crazy.

Tatia just walked over to the door where Trubel's bag was and threw it to her, the younger catching it without a second thought as she stood up. "Let's get going then." She told Trubel with a half-smile. "We'll see you later Nicky, guys." She told them as Nick walked over to her, kissing her before they went out the door.

"Good luck Tatia." Monroe grumbled out as the baby Grimm and her went outside, walking to Tatia's car. "You're going to need it." He mumbled under his breath, causing Maria to elbow him in the ribs hard. He let out a little squeak of pain and looked down at his daughter, seeing her eyes follow Trubel as she got into the car. Longing- she had that look of longing- he knew that look all too well. He saw it with Nick and Tatia, now his daughter joined the club.

"She'll be okay Maria." Rosalee reminded her daughter as Monroe placed a hand on Maria's head, ruffling it a little bit affectionately. "She's in good hands." The best hands for her right now was in the hands of someone who could guide her properly.

"I know." Maria nodded, watching Tatia drive off with Trubel.

-Grimm-

"I thought we could get something to eat, I bet your hungry." Tatia bobbed her head as the music thumped in the background as she drove off to where her home was. She was in all honesty a bit excited to have another guest. It was getting a little lonely without Nick being constantly there with her. She never did well living on her own; she had learned that when she first came here and did so, it had sucked.

Trubel twisted her head and stared at Tatia before looking back out the front. "Yeah I could eat." She could eat alright. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and her stomach was growling at the thought of food already.

"Chinese okay? I know a place." There was a lot of good Chinese places, but Tatia liked this one the best, the Noddle House was run by a small family of Genio Innocuo, or a tortoise-like Wesen. They were so shy and docile, and made the best damn sweet and sour stir fry noodles she had ever tasted.

For a second Trubel smiled, it was only a little smile, but it was one none the lest. "Yeah I like Chinese." Okay maybe, just maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
